Raven 3: Zinthose
by Daerwyn
Summary: Join Sahara as she starts Hogwarts and meets her own Golden gang. Enemies that are related, your mother having a boyfriend, and being friends with his son was not what she signed up for. She's in love with the family enemy.
1. Chapter 1

My mother was so lonely. She had finally started dating, after I found that piece of paper with an address on it and wrote to the guy she got it from. I was grounded for a week, but she was happy. . . somewhat. She still hasn't gotten over my father's death, and I was getting sick of it. I was eleven, meaning my father died eleven years ago on the day I was born. She needs to get over him, and that may sound mean - since that is my father - but I just want my mother happy again.

"Mother! Hurry up! We're leaving!" I shouted, dragging my trunk to the fire place. My mother came out and she was in an exquisite gown.

"Have a date this evening, do you?" I teased.

She blushed, "NO! I want to see you off and we'll be meeting some friends I don't think you've seen there, is all."

"What friends?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Well, little Scorpious will be a few years older than you, but you'll meet him and Astoria Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy's wife and son?" I asked.

She nodded, "Draco has three years left in Azkaban until he's let out and I wanted to see how Astoria's holding up. As well as Aunt Cissa."

"I've never met her," I mused.

My mother smiled, "She doesn't want to leave her house and she refuses to have guests. You see, after the war, the Malfoy name was ruined. I feel horible for that. . . " My mum mumbled the last bit so low that I had a hard time hearing it.

"Mr. Malfoy in jail is not your fault. From what you told me, he got himself captured."

"Right, well, we best be going, dear," My mother said suddenly. She seemed distanced, like she was remembering something.

She threw the Floo into the fire, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she stated clearly.

She disappeared in a rush of flames. I threw the powder in as well and clutched my trunk to my chest before shouting, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

I was going down tunnels until I was pulled out of one. I fell to the ground and my mother smiled as she helped me up. "You'll get used to it, dear. Now, the fires at school don't work, so don't do that. I'm sure you'll meet some nice people on the train. And remember, dear, if you get sorted, I want a letter in the morning of what house."

I nodded, "I promise to write every week, mother."

"Alright, come now."

She ushered me to a black haired lady standing next to a blonde haired lady that looked old and scared.

"Cissy! Astoria! So nice to see you!" My mother smiled. They each gave my mother hugs and turned to me. The blond lady spoke first.

"I'm your Aunt Cissy. Sorry we haven't really met before."

"It's quite alright. I'm Sahara."

"My, she looks just like her father," The black haired woman said. "My name's Astoria, I'm your mother's cousin. I will have to tell you some stories about your mother in school as well as when she was dating my husband."

"Astoria!" My mother laughed, "Don't scare the girl!"

"That's alright, mother. Just have fun on your date tonight!" I called.

"Why, dear, I -" I laughed as I made my way towards the train.

"You have a date tonight?" I heard Aunt Cissy asked mum.

"I'll kill her!" Mum laughed. "No, I don't have a date tonight. I have a date next weekend though."

"Who is he?" Astoria asked.

"Blake Summerlin."

"Oh, a pureblood! Dear, you found yourself a good catch. Rich, handsome, and from America's Salem school."

My mother bit her lip. "I don't know-"

"Oh, just give him a chance!" Aunt Cissy scolded.

I rolled my eyes and put my trunk into an empty compartment before sitting down. A blond boy, about a few years older than me, walked in.

"You must be my cousin," he said.

"My name's Sahara, and you are?"

"Scorpious," he said flatly. "Pleasure."

"Likewise."

His blonde hair was cut short and his gray eyes looked me over.

"You seem unafriad."

"Should I be afraid? Your father's put my mother through worse than being sent to school."

He laughed, "Is that what she told you? It's because of your mother that my father is in jail."

"Is that what your mother told you?" I countered. "And besides, I believe my mother was still in prison when your father went there. Get your facts straight."

"Fiesty, you have your grandmother's temper."

"I wouldn't know," I said honestly.

"I never met her but my mother showed me memories of before she switched sides. Did you know that your grandmother was a Death Eater?"

I nodded, "She switched sides, it doesn't bother me."

"Just wait until we get in school. Everyone will be talking about you."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," I growled. "Leave me be."

"No, I think I'll hang out here for a while."

"Why? I don't want you here and we obviously don't get along."

"If you get sorted into Slytherrin, I can make sure you have the best friends."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Mother says I have the courage and the brains. Unlike you."

"Aunt Bella wouldn't say that," Scorpious said, paling.

"Oh, but she did. I might have added a few words."

"You'll most likely be in Ravenclaw like your filthy traitor-blood cousins."

"They are your cousins as well," I sighed.

He furrowed his eyebrow, "And your filthy Weasley family."

"Still related to you because of my mother," I smiled. "Sorry, but they are anything but filthy. They are sweet, caring, kind, and the complete opposite of you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Weasel."

"Did your father teach you that one?" I teased. "Uncle Ron told me that your father would call my family Weasel's, when really it was him that was turned into a ferret in fourth year."

"Why - I - You."

"Like I said, get your fact straight."

He stormed out of the compartment and I laughed. Not so much as five minutes later, there was a knock on the glass.

I opened it and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if we sit with you?" A boy with sandy blonde hair asked, with two people being him. A girl with long black hair and green eyes as well as a boy with brown hair.

"Not at all, make yourselves at home," I said, letting them in.

I sat near the window and looked them over. "Are you first years as well?"

They nodded, "My name's Parker Lincoln," the blonde haired boy said. He had ice blue eyes that captured me and I smiled.

"Sophie Ingleton, Muggleborn," the black haired girl said. Her green eyes looked almost feline. She was pretty and I didn't need Aunt Alice to tell me that we would be friends.

"Kellen Summerlin," the brown haired boy said, "Pureblood."

"Summerlin?" I asked. "Any relation to Blake Summerlin?"

"He's my father. How do you know him?"

I flashed him a smile, "He's dating my mum. Which brings me to myself; Sahara Weasley, Pureblood. Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"House?" Sophie and Parker asked.

"Yes, houses. There are four houses which determine which classes you have at what time. Raveclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherrin - which produces all the bad wizards - and Gryffindor - of my Uncle Harry Potter and my other family members."

"Isn't your mother Bellatrix Raven Black?" Sophie asked.

"It was Weasley when she married, but I don't know if she changed it back after my father died, but yes."

"She's best friends with Hermione Granger, the Weasley brothers and sister, and Harry Potter!"

I smiled, "Yes, she is."

"Isn't your mother a criminal?" Kellen asked.

I looked at him, "No. She was wrongly convicted."

"Five years in Azkaban?" Kellen continued.

"When my grandmother switched sides, she stayed with my mother, and my mother was sent to five years for keeping Bellatrix with her. The Ministry was in uproar because it was unfair."

Kellen smiled, "Just checking. So I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor. What about you two?" he asked Sophie and Parker.

"I don't know. I am rather smart, so according to Hogwarts, A History, it would be Raveclaw, but my father says I'm brave, so maybe Gryffindor."

"I have no idea what I'll be in," Parker said.

"Did you grow up with magic?"

He shook his head, "My muggle grandparents took me in after my mum and dad died in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But do you know what houses your parents were in?"

"I think it was Gryffindor."

"You'll most likely be there," Kellen said. "It's genetic, really."

The door opened and Scorpious along with a few boys appeared.

"Scorpious, please leave."

"Why, my dear cousin, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll tell Aunt Cissy!" I laughed, "And maybe your mother. I know if I tell my mother you are bothering us, she will personally come after you. You know, you were a cute little two year old at her wedding."

He glared at me, "This isn't over."

"It is, dear cousin! But it is!" I called after him as I shut the compartment door.

"Who was that?"

"Scorpious Malfoy. My cousin."

"I'm sorry," Sophie said. "He seems. . . pleasant."

I snorted, "Anything but, and I've only known him for about two hours."

I sat back down next to Sophie and we got to talking about books, because like her, I've already read them all. These were going to be my friends this year, I knew it. And hopefully for the years following.

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	2. Chapter 2

I snorted, "Anything but, and I've only known him for about two hours."

I sat back down next to Sophie and we got to talking about books, because like her, I've already read them all. These were going to be my friends this year, I knew it. And hopefully for the years following.

* * *

As soon as the train stopped, we exited the compartment and onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years 'is way!" A huge man yelled.

"Hagrid!" I shouted happily.

"Why, Sahara! What a pleasant surprise. I take it these are your friends?"

"Sophie Ingleton, Parker Lincoln, and Kellen Summerlin," I supplied.

"Well, ye know where te go, jus' wai' fer me, please," Hagrid said. I nodded.

"Follow me," I told them.

We walked among the students to the lake. Black Lake.

"Don't go in the lake," I told them. "There are merepeople and they are not the kindest people. There is a Giant Squid and he is rather friendly."

"You are bubbly, aren't you?" Kellen laughed.

"Mother says I'm always hyper, since I was born in the middle of the war, but I also believe that I have Aunt Luna's spoken-mind. Although, she is clearly crazy."

"I've heard about her," Kellen said. "Luna Lovegood. She believe in creatures that don't exist."

I snorted, "Wackspurts and Threstrals do exist."

"What are those?" Sophie asked, interested.

"I'll have to show you my book that she gave me of all the magical creatures we don't know exist. It's rather informing, really."

"So, how do we get to the castle?"

"Oh, you have to wait for Hagrid, because we take boats. We are in Hogsmead now, and you take boats across the lake, and a Professor takes you inside the castle to start sortings."

"I'm honestly excited," Parker said.

I smiled, "Me as well."

Hagrid came around with a group of first years. "Ever'one. Two to a boat! Don't fall out! The creatures in this lake are not friendly. Well, most."

The boats came out of no where.

"Sahara, do you mind sharing a boat with me?" Sophie asked.

"Sure," I smiled. We got in our boat and it automatically started to move forward.

"This is so amazing!" Sophie breathed.

"Wait until we get to the castle. My mother says its beautiful."

"I bet it is! It has to be, I mean, its a castle!"

I laughed, "It has to be, I know."

The boat rounded a corner and we gasped. "Woah!"

"It's beautiful!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see the inside!"

"Me neither!"

As soon as the boat docked, we got out quickly, and followed the throng of students to the patch of walkway outside of the boat house.

"We have got to get inside!" Parker said, trying to sneak away from the group. I grabbed his arm.

"If you leave the group, you'll miss the sorting and have no place to sleep tonight. I suggest you wait."

He grumbled and stood next to Kellen. Sophie gasped. "The carts! They're moving without anything pulling them!"

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? Can't you see the Threstrals?"

"Threstrals."

I gasped, "Right. You've never seen death. Nevermind. You can only see threstrals if you see death." We got in the carriage and it started to move.

"I see them as well," Kellen said.

"Who?" I asked him softly.

"My mum about five years ago. That's why we moved to England."

"Where did you live before that?"

"New York City, in America. I don't have an American accent anymore, but my father does."

"My mother lived in America for about a year, in Washington state."

"That's awesome!" Kellen said. "It's always rainy there! Like England."

I nodded, "That's what I assumed." We got out and a woman with grayish brown hair and glasses stood right at the top of the path.

"Alright, everyone!" the woman said. "Listen up! My name is Professor McGonnagall, I am the headmistress of Hogwarts. We are going to wait until everyone is situated, and then we are going to enter the Great Hall. Please keep up! I will call you by name and you will sit on the stool. After placing the object on your head, it will tell you which house you are in. You will then sit at that table, near the front. The eldest sit in back. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," we chorus. We followed her through a courtyard and then we were at some huge doors. She paused for a moment and then opened them. We followed behind her and it was beautiful. There were candles floating in the middle of the ceiling, as well as some clouds and the moon. There were banners above each table, which I assumed declared the houses. There was a blue one - Ravenclaw, a red one - Gryffindor, a green one - Slytherrin, and a yellow - Hufflepuff. I couldn't wait.

I was going to be one of the last ones, because I was a W. In the middle of the stage, where the podium was, there was a stool with an old, rotten hat on it.

The Sorting Hat.

"When I call your names, please sit on the stool."

She rambled off names. And soon it was Sophie's turn.

"Ingleton, Sophie!" McGonnagall said.

She walked to the seat and hesitantly sat down. McGonnagall set the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The table erupted into cheers.

A few more names and then "Lincoln, Parker!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, just before it touched his head.

He sat next to Sophie, and Kellen and I stood next to each other.

"Summerlin, Kellen!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Sahara."

I hopped onto the stool and McGonnagall placed the hat on my head with a smile.

"Gryffindor!"

I smiled and sat next to Kellen.

"Zambini, Ares."

"Slytherrin!"

I laughed, "Deserved that, he did," I said to them. "His father is downright evil."

Sophie laughed.

"Let the feast, begin!" McGonnagall cried.

Food appeared on our plates and we stared at it wide eyed. I piled ham, potatoes, and corn onto my plate and dug in. Someone sat down next to me and smiled.

"Teddy!" I squealed, hugging him. "How are you and Victoire?"

"Excellent," He grinned. "How are you and no one?"

"Down right peachy," I said cheerily. Parker cleared his throat. "Oh, right. How rude of me. Teddy, this is Sophie, Kellen, and Parker. Guys and girl, this is my godbrother Teddy Lupin. Favorite family member of the whole bunch."

"Lupin? As in the old professor?" Sophie asked.

I nodded and Teddy seemed a little sad.

"It took a vampire being killed to kill my mum," Teddy said proudly.

"Vampires?" Sophie asked, shocked. "They're real?"

"Very much so," Teddy laughed. "My dad was a werewolf, and our family has the best vampires in it."

"Mum dated a vampire once. He's still after her."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sophie asked shyly.

I nodded, "Extremely so."

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my little cousin and I also wanted to give you this."

I looked at the letter he gave me confused. "What is-"

"You'll see soon."

I nodded and as soon as he left I opened it.

Dear Sahara,

Congrats, I knew you were going to get in Gryffindor. Listen, we're going to meet up at the Room of Requirements tonight at ten. Bring your friends if they'll come. Good luck on your classes:)

Teddy.

I looked at where he was sitting at then back at my friends.

"How do you feel to sneaking around tonight?"

"Will we get in trouble?" Sophie asked nervously.

"Not if we're sneaky."

McGonnagall had a knowing look in her eye as she looked at me. I avoided her gaze and looked at them. "The Room of Requirements is where Teddy and his friends want to meet up. They're fourth years."

"Why does he want to meet?"

I shrugged, "Most likely catching up. If you don't want to come, that's fine with me."

"I can't go. I need to study for classes tomorrow, sorry," Sophie said.

"That's quite all right," I assured her. The boys sighed.

"I'm not risking getting caught on my first day."

"Whatever," I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everyone!" McGonnagall announced. "I would like to welcome our first years, as well as returning students. And I would like to lay out some rules. The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. All items on the Banned list are indeed banned, as well as any Zonkos Joke Shop and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Any students _found_ wandering the corridors," she stressed found and looked at me and then down the table to Teddy and his friends, "will be punsihed and given detention. Now, I would like to welcome our new teachers this year."

I looked down the teachers table and saw Neville Longbottom, but he had been here for years.

"Mister Edward Cullen will be your Potions master this year and Miss Bellatrix Black will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And for your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Mister Sirius Black."

The doors opened and my mum, Cousin Sirius, and Uncle Eddie - as I called him to get under his skin - strode through.

"That's my mum," I told them all. "And that's my Uncle Edward that's trying to get my mum in bed."

"He's what? Seventeen?" Sophie asked.

"Indeed, and my mum is twice his age, but don't tell her I told you."

My mum found me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Woah! Professor Black's!" Teddy and his friends shouted. My mum sent them looks and they quieted down. Sirius was laughing.

"And that's my cousin Sirius."

"He was a convict from Azkaban, correct?" Kellen asked.

I nodded, "He wasn't given a trial and it was wrong. The Dark Lord framed him for his actions and his ex-best friend framed him and killed his best friends in the process. Making it look like him."

"That's all! Off to bed, you lot," McGonnagall announced. I stood up and walked straight to my mum.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed to them.

"Because Angela would have my head if you found out before her," Sirius said.

I glared at him and then turned to my mum. "Well?"

"Why do you think Teddy wants to meet in the Room of Requirement?"

"Fine. I'll see you then."

I smiled and followed my friends out the door, heading towards our common room.

"First years, follow me," a boy said. He must be a prefect.

My friends and the rest of the first years followed him up the stairs and I watched in amazement as they moved from one floor to another.

"The password is Godric," The boy said.

"Correct!" A plump lady in the painting said.

"You tell the Fat Lady the password and she will let you through," The boy continued.

"That paintings talk!" Sophie said, gazing around at the walls of portaits.

"That's so cool! I heard they can visit other paintings as well," I told her. She smiled.

"I have so much to learn."

"Tell me about it," Parker muttered.

I laughed.

"Your mum seems nice," Sophie smiled.

"She is, as is Sirius, but I'd watch our for Cullen. He is clingy."

Sophie nodded, "He isn't even that cute," she snorted.

I giggled. "We're going to be great friends, I can tell you that right now."

She smiled, "Great. I always wanted a cool friend."

"Just a warning, though. I speak my mind, so just fair warning," I told her.

"I know, and I love honesty, so I'll go to you if I need help picking out an outfit or such."

"I'll hold you to it," I told her smiling as we walked into the Common Room. It was homey and there were red and gold colors everywhere.

We all went to our rooms and I saw that Sophie and I, as well as a girl named Amanda, and other Jaymie, were in the same room. At nine fifty, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw a fifth year.

"Hey, um, Teddy was asking for you. He's waiting in the Common Room."

"Thanks," I told her, smiling.

I headed down to the Common Room and just saw Teddy.

"I thought your friends were coming," I told him.

"They weren't. But I figured yours wouldn't either, so . . . ta da!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go, bro."

"Cuz, sis. It's cuz."

I snorted, "Whatever."

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go, bro."

"Cuz, sis. It's cuz."

I snorted, "Whatever."

* * *

We walked the stairs up a flight and then went through a portrait. There were halls going off in every direction.

"Come on. This way," Teddy said.

I followed him to a wall. "This is-"

Just as I was about to say 'a wall' doors appeared and Teddy pulled them open.

"Alright, everyone!" Teddy said. "The party can start. I'm here!"

"Oh god. I can't believe I'm related to you," I moaned.

My mum laughed and hugged me.

"He's got a son," I told her.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Blake."

Teddy raised his eyebrows and started to wiggle them. "Who's Blake?"

"Her boyfriend, maybe," I said before my mum could.

"We haven't done anything."

"Anyway, his son, Kellen Summerlin, is in my year," I told her. "Their mum died five years ago in New York City, so they moved here."

"We have a lot more in commont than i imagined," My mum whispered thoughtfully.

"Aunt Cissy told you to give him a chance!" I scolded.

She rolled her eyes and I hugged Sirius.

"Cuzzin' Sirius!" I squealed.

"Sahara!" he said in a girly tone. "O-M-G. So I was walking down the steet, and i like, totally, like, saw the cutest-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence," I shuddered. "I always knew you were gay, Sirius."

He huffed, "Am not! I am dating Angela!"

"She's mum's age!"

"So?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Sahara," Edward said, spreading his arms for a hug.

"Eddie," I said coldly, then turning around and sitting on the sofa, far from him. Teddy sat next to me and everyone sat across from me. My mum stiffened when Edward sat next to her. I glared at Edward.

"She's single," he reminded me.

"She obviously doesn't want to be near you," I remarked.

Teddy laughed, "I heard you told a certain someone to bug off on the train."

I flushed, "He was getting on my nerves!"

"Who?" Sirius and my mum asked instantly.

"Malfoy," I said flatly.

"Oh, she takes so much after me," my mum laughed. "It's surprising. The same thing happened to me in my first year. Let me guess, he started to shoot off things like 'My mum said. . .' 'My dad said. . .'-"

"Exactly! I told him to get his facts straight and that his dad is in prison and he can't save his scrawny butt from me. And I told him that if he picks on me or my friends, I will tell his mum, Aunt Cissy, or you. He shut up after that."

My mum laughed, "Oh, well done!"

Sirius was smiling, "You have your mum's witty come backs and your dad's quick thinking."

I smiled, "I'm just glad you guys are here!"

"Me as well. Why did we only find out today?" Teddy asked.

"Because we wanted to surprise you!" My mum cheered.

Edward took her hand and her hair turned red. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand. NOW!" my mum said calmly. Edward dropped it immediately and I smirked.

"Fierce."

"As are you. I raised you well, and now you're a big girl and fighting her own battles! Oh, god! I'm going to lose my baby! She's going to get married! And she's going to have little kids running around the hous-"

"Mum!" I shouted. "Enough!"

My mum giggled. "Ugh, I too excited for my own good."

"So. . . what is Cullen doing here?" Teddy asked like he wasn't here.

"He's going to be teaching Potions because he wants to be near me, at all times."

"Is the curse still on the DADA position?" I asked mum.

She shook her head. "It's been gone as long as he's been gone."

"Thank god," Teddy mumbled. "I didn't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't have!" My mum said. "No curse can knock me out."

I yawned and my mum sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll see you in class tomorrow, both of you. Good luck and goodnight."

"Night," I told her.

We all walked out of the room together and my mum froze looking at a spot. I shook her, trying to snap her out of it, but Sirius waved me off.

"She's reliving memories of the war. Don't worry about it. And this one would have to be the worst memory."

"What memory is that?"

"Your dad died right up there," Sirius said softly, trying not to stir my mum, who just snapped out of it and was looking at me with a smile.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I didn't know."

"Alright. Off to bed, kiddies, before I give you both detention," My mum said sternly, with a hint of sadness and a hint of humor.

"Don't abuse your newfound powers, mum."

"I won't," she grinned.

Teddy and I ran back to our common rooms, avoiding Filch as best as we could.

"You have to watch our for his cat, Mrs. Norris. I swear, she's human."

I rolled my eye and followed him back to the portait.

"Password?" she asked.

"Godric," I said hastily.

"Correct," she said, swinging open. I ran up to my room with a little hug from Teddy, and sank down on my bed. I was so excited for tomorrow!

X X X

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Flitwick announced. "It levitated objects. Now, repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the class said in sync.

"Very good!" Flickwick cried happily. "Now, with the feathers in front of you, I want you to recite the charm and try to get said feather to float in the air. Now, if you will, swish an' flick." We followed his motions with our own wands. "There you go! Ready, begin!"

The room was filled in 'Wingardium Leviosa' and people arguing with others that their feathers moved.

I took a deep breath. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said firmly.

The feather floated up perfectly and stopped about three feet from the desk.

"Very good!" Flitwick cried. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

I smiled and let the feather fall back to my desk. Sophie smiled at me. "Good job."

"Thanks. Let me see yours."

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said softly. The feather floated up a few inches before falling back.

"Alright. You need to say if firmly," I told her. "You seem a little hesitant."

"Right, firmly." She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Wingardium Leviosa!" It was firm and should work perfectly.

It lifted into the air.

"I did it!" She whispered.

"Knew you could!" I encouraged.

She smiled before letting the feather drop.

"For homework, I want you to write an inch of parchment on objects that can be an objects that cannot be affected by this charm. Class dismissed." We rushed into the halls and Sophie turned to me.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Defense with my mum."

"That'll be fun."

"I know it will be," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I have that as well. Let's go."

We ran down the halls and made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As soon as the door opened, I saw about five people there, all from Slytherrin. My mother looked up from her desk.

"Good, some Gryffindor's to even out the class. Take seats anywhere," My mum smiled.

I nodded and Sophie pulled me into a seat beside her. I changed my hair to black hair, like my mum's, and curly. When my mum looked away, I quickly changed it to red and straight, like Aunt Ginny's. My mum nodded. I would ask her about that later. My mum seemed to know that because when she walked by she placed a piece of parchment on my desk. I quickly opened it and gasped at what it read.

_You looked like my mum._

Sophie looked at me, "How can you do that?"

"Some people have the genetic ability to change their appearance at will. My mum's family, as well as Teddy's mum and himself, are metamorphagus. We change appearances. My mum will probably show you in class for Defense's."

Sophie nodded but she was awed that I was able to do that. People started to filter in and I saw Parker and Kellen sit behind us.

"Welcome to class. My name is Professor Bellatrix Black. Call me Bella or Ms. Black. Professor makes me sound old," my mum chuckled. "Oh, and if you see Professor Cullen, tell him to stop hitting on me," she stage whispered.

I giggled, along with the rest of the class.

"What has Professor Cullen done to you?" A Slytherrin asked.

"He is being a clingy little monster," My mum said pleasantly. "And ladies, its against school rules for him to date any of you, sorry."

Most of the girls groaned, causing my mum to giggle. "He's nothing to special. Now, you probably heard some rumors about me, because people here gossip like old ladies. What have you heard and I'll set them straight?"

A few hands raised, but I kept mine down. I knew enough.

"Um, Mister Zambini."

"According to my father, you killed the Dark Lord."

"Frequently," my mum smiled. "He was a pesky little fellow."

The Gryffindor's all laughed while some Slytherrin's looked pissed.

"I heard you can create a force field?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Correct, Miss Juniper."

"Can you demonstrate?"

My mum smiled mischeiviously to me, "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Care to be a guinea pig?"

"Like I have a choice," I mumbled. My mum encased a black shield around me and lifted me out of my seat. I sighed. "You know I don't like this, _Miss Black."_

"Right, sorry," My mum laughed. She set me down abruptly and I fell in my seat perfectly. "Miss Kessling, what is it that you've heard?"

"I've heard that you were in Azkaban for killing three people."

"Ah, yes. Yes. I was. I did kill _two _peopl-"

"Who?" A Slytherrin demanded.

"Alecto Carrows and Yaxley. To be fair, I was in the Order and if any of you are caught using unforgivables, you will be sentenced to Azkaban, and let me tell you, it is not a pretty place at all."

"What's it like there?" Someone asked.

My mum seemed to be in a trance as she spoke, "Cold, dark. All your happiness, just fades away. . . If the dementors catch you being happy, they come into your cell and then the next thing you know, you're unconscious."

"I heard you used Unforgivables during your sixth year," A Gryffindor boy asked.

"To be fair, I grew up in a war, and also, I was sentenced to five years in prisons for that. It is against the law to use the Unforgivables."

"Do you feel guilty?" A Slytherrin sneered.

"Everyday. It was a life that ended at my hands and it is unforgivable. Enough about the Unforgivables. Any other questions?"

Kellen raised his hand and my mum had a glint in her eyes. "Mister Summerlin?"

"I heard a rumor that you went to Azkaban as well for keeping your mother out of Ministry hands."

"That is true, because my mother switched sides. It was not right for her to go back to prison when she was helping. . ." My mum trailed off. "In the end she died for the Order, and her sacrifice was greatly appreciated by many Order members. She was a great friend to most and she made up for her lifetime of wrong in just a few short years."

"Why are you here, teaching?"

"Because, I always have wanted to teach and my best friend used to hold this position long ago. I did this to honor his memory."

"Who was he?"

"Professor Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" A slytherrin sneered. "All you Gryffindor's are the same."

My mother walked right up to that kids desk and leaned down so that she was towering over him but close enough for him to hear.

"Remus was a great man and he may have had a 'furry little problem' but that didn't make him any lesser of a person than you or me. He did great things during that war, and things that any person who says they knew him to be proud. I hope you feel ashamed, because you need to learn respect for all creatures, human or not. In fact, you aren't completely human, Mister Avery. I'll have you know that your father was the very one that nearly killed my ex-mother-in-law. You are a wizard. Half human, half magic. That makes all of us the same, because whether we have the werewolf gene or not, we are all the same and all have the same blood within us. I do not tolerate prejudice remarks or taunting in this class! Whether about your human state, your house, or family. Do you hear me?"

The class nodded quickly, but the Slytherrin kid was silent, fuming.

"Now! Enough with the questions. Time to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

This class was definately going to be interesting.

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	4. Chapter 4

The class nodded quickly, but the Slytherrin kid was silent, fuming.

"Now! Enough with the questions. Time to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

This class was definately going to be interesting.

* * *

Defense class was interesting. My mum gave two Slytherrin's detention for talking about 'Mudbloods' and 'Filthy Half-Bloods'. Overall, it was interesting.

"Miss Black, what is your blood status?" A Slytherrin asked.

"I know you know, Mister Zambini. It is pureblood. The Black Family was Pureblood, was it not?"

"Are you married to Sirius Black?" A Gryffindor asked.

My mum laughed, "No, oh god no. He's my Uncle."

"Who are your parents?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Regulus Black," My mum said calmly. "Yes, both were Death Eaters, but I am not."

She pulled back her left arm as proof and everyone seemed to relax.

"But just because I am not a Death Eater does not mean that I do not give out detentions. And Mister Hopsinger needs to find better places to put his gum other than the bottom of his desk!" She whipped her head around and looked at Marshall Hopsinger, a Slytherrin.

"How did you-"

"Just like Mad-Eye Moody, I know all."

The Slytherrin grumbled and I rolled my eyes as my mother giggled. God, she was crazy.

"For homework, I want you to describe yourselves for me to get to know you better and that way I will be able to learn your strengths and weaknesses in defensive magic. At least two inches of parchment. Class dismissed."

We walked and my mum floated around the room, on her bubble. I rolled my eyes and Sophie was watching my mum in amazement. "She's powerful but crazy."

"I know," I laughed. "But she's awesome as well."

My mum winked and I groaned as I learned what class we had next. Potions.

"The fun shall begin," I groaned.

We walked to potions, the group of four, and sat down together. Edward smiled at me, "Sahara, glad to have you this period."

"Yeah, yeah, Eddie, cut the crap. I don't want to hear it."

Sophie giggled and Edward turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"You just got turned down by an eleven year old."

Eddie glared at me, "Don't call me Eddie."

"Sorry, Professor Eddie, sir," I smiled.

"You are just like your mum."

"I take that as a compliment, I hope you know. I would rather be like her than have you after me."

"He's the one that won't let your mother go?" Kellen asked.

I nodded, "His touch. . . bites. . . if you know what I mean."

Kellen looked over Eddie. "What are you? Definately not human, I know for sure."

"We'll be discussing that in class," Eddie said shortly.

People started to flock in and Sophie turned to me. "I don't see how your mum can turn him down. He's handsome."

"He broke my mum's heart."

Eddie flinched, having heard that, but no one else noticed. "After your father? Or before?" Kellen asked.

"Before," I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about my mum's personal life.

Sophie seemed to catch that. "Class is about to start. Shush."

I sent her a grateful look and she just smiled.

"Welcome class," Eddie started. "As you can probably tell, I know, I'm handsome."

I gagged and a lot of the girls glared at me.

"But, as I'm sure Miss Black has told you, I am off limits, being your teacher. Sorry, ladies."

"Pervert," I coughed.

A few of the guys laughed, but the girls kept glaring.

"Now, I can read minds," Edward said. "So I do know if you do something wrong or plan on doing something wrong." All of the boys straightened up and looked scared. "So that plan to get Moaning Myrtle after Miss Weasley, Mister Zambini, isn't going to work."

I laughed, "Honestly?" I turned to him. "I'll save you from the rejection later. No."

The class laughed and Zambini glared at me. "I wasn't going to ask you out, Weasley."

I looked at him closely, "Whoever said I said no to being asked out? You just assumed, Zambini."

"Shut up," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, I know you suspect something is different about me, so I will tell you. I am not human. I am a vampire. Don't be alarmed!" Eddie said like it was a big deal. God, he is such an air head. "I won't harm you. I am purely a vegetarian, meaning I only drink animal blood."

"Is Miss Black a vampire as well?" Zambini asked. "Because you dated her and all."

"No, she's a witch. No vampire involved."

"Did you almost kill her?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Frequently, because her blood is more potent to me than most. But otherwise, you are all safe."

"Joy," I muttered.

"Now, turn to page one of your books. It's time to learn the qualities of potion making."

The class groaned.

"I like Miss Black's class better," I heard a Slytherrin mutter.

"Only because you want to get her in bed," His friend laughed under his breath.

"And because I don't like vampires. You never can trust them."

I just started to ignore them after that. Eddie was glaring at them. "Mister Zambini and Mister Hopsinger. I don't think you should degrade me when I can clearly hear it as clear as day. You aren't fooling anyone."

They flushed and sat back in their desks. "Now, start reading."

This class was going to suck. . . to the extreme.

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	5. Chapter 5

I just started to ignore them after that. Eddie was glaring at them. "Mister Zambini and Mister Hopsinger. I don't think you should degrade me when I can clearly hear it as clear as day. You aren't fooling anyone."

They flushed and sat back in their desks. "Now, start reading."

This class was going to suck. . . to the extreme.

* * *

At dinner, Kellen, Sophie, Parker, and I ate and talked quietly about classes.

"Who's your favorite teacher?" Sophie asked. "Mine, by far, is Miss Black's class."

"My mum's as well," I smiled.

"I agree. I'm actually looking forward to her classes tomorrow," Kellen laughed. Parker just nodded in agreement. He was suddenly really quiet after my mum's class. I lookd at him, since he was sitting beside me. Sophie, bless her, noticed and started to talk to Kellen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Nothing. I was just thinking about my parents."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"I just miss them, ya know?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I never knew my father, and he never met me. Nor have I met my aunt, uncle, or anything else family related, besides Teddy's mum and the other Weasley's. How long has it been?"

"Since I was five. I remember them, but not really."

I nodded, "Yeah, five year old memories aren't the best. Did you go to Muggle schools?"

He nodded, "Up until fifth year."

"I think Muggle schools are fascinating! I've never been, of course, but it sounds wonderful. How Muggles can live without magic, its amazing!"

He laughed, "You never cease to amaze me. Muggle school is very boring. I love this place so much."

"Why are you so quiet, though?" I asked him.

"Your mum reminds me of mine. Her attitude is heartful and carefree. Like my grandma describes my mum to be."

"They aren't gone forever, ya know," I told him. "They are just invisible. I suspect that they are watching over you right now."

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

I nodded, "Almost certain! No one is ever gone for good."

Sophie was watching us while talking detachedly with Kellen.

"So," I said to them, breaking up their conversation. "We have Astronomy tomorrow morning, with Ravenclaw. That will be fun."

"Ravenclaw?" Sophie asked. "Aren't they really smart?"

I nodded, "They crave knowledge. I'm surprised I didn't make it there."

Sophie laughed and noticed that Parker had brightened up considerably since I talked to him. "Wait until I get to the library! Professor McGonnagall will think that I will need to be resorted!"

I laughed, "I'm not letting you get out of Gryffindor. You are the only girl I can talk to!"

"You're the only girl I can talk to as well!" Sophie laughed back.

The two boys were watching us, concerned it seemed.

"What's up with you two?"

"Ah, we are discussing the knowledge of this school's library. I doubt you'd be interested," Sophie inquired.

"Did you hear about Quidittch?" I asked the three of them.

"Quidittch? What's that?" Parker and Sophie asked, while Kellen and I grinned.

"A wizarding sport, taking place on brooms. Which reminds me, we have flying lessons tomorrow after lunch. I heard that this is going to be the first year they let the first years try out for the team. Something about giving everyone a chance."

"That sounds awesome!" Kellen cheered.

I nodded, "I'm definately trying out for beater."

"Beater?"

"There are positions. It's like rugby or football - soccer in America. You have three different types of balls. The bludger is magically controlled and attacks people on the brooms. The quaffle is just a ball that you throw around. And the snitch. . ." I sighed. "The snitch is the golden ball, worth 150 points when caught. It has wings and flies around but its crazy fast. When the seeker catches it, the match is most likely won by that team. There are three chasers, that toss the quaffle around, two beaters, that hit the bludgers away from their players and to the other teams, one seeker, which catches the snitch, and there's one keeper, that keeps the three goal posts blocked and guarded. I'm trying out for Beater, like my dad. Are any of you going to try out?"

"I'm going to definately try out for chaser, definately," Kellen said.

"I'm not doing any sports. I'm definately not good with balance or sports in the Muggle world," Sophie muttered.

I nodded in understanding, and looked at Parker, "What about you?"

"I'm thinking keeper. Sounds fun," Parker smiled a real smile while drinking some pumpkin juice.

"That would be really great," I sighed. "Of course, if Sophie cheers us on like crazy."

Someone sat down next to me and I smiled. "Have you all decided if you're trying out?" Teddy asked.

I smirked. "Oh, Teddy, I'm going for Beater."

"Well, I think you'll get it. You throw a nasty right hook."

I laughed, "That was on your twelfth birthday! You'll never let me live it down!"

"You punched me when I turned twelve!" Teddy defended. "I have every right to bring it up."

I giggled, "Right, right. What about you?"

"Beater as well. If we both make it, I'll show you a thing or two."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you three?" Teddy asked my friends.

"Keeper," Parker muttered.

"Chaser," Kellen laughed.

"Nothing," Sophie smiled.

"Nothing?" Teddy asked, his hair turning blue.

"Well, I'm not one for sports."

Teddy laughed, "Book smart?"

"Exactly," she smiled, blushing slightly.

Teddy smiled, "Well, you can cheer us on."

"I plan on it," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at their playful flirting. God, that's not disturbing.

After dinner, McGonnagall got up and wished us off to bed. When we made it to the Common Room, we got to work on our homework. Working with each other, making sure all the answers were right. I could get used to this. For good.

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy smiled, "Well, you can cheer us on."

"I plan on it," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at their playful flirting. God, that's not disturbing.

After dinner, McGonnagall got up and wished us off to bed. When we made it to the Common Room, we got to work on our homework. Working with each other, making sure all the answers were right. I could get used to this. For good.

* * *

"Let me see!" Kellen, Parker, and I said, making our way through the crowd gathered around the bulletin board. We finally made it to the front and I scanned the list, pausing near the top.

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM:

Seeker: Gin Cho

Beater: Sahara Weasley & Teddy Lupin

Chaser: Kellen Summerlin, Juniper Leives & Calisto Weaver

Keeper: James Prix

"Oh, Parker, I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's alright! I'll just try again next year," Parker mumbled.

I looked to Kellen for help and he grabbed Parker and dragged him aside. I found Teddy and grinned.

"You're going to teach me a thing or two, huh?"

"Oh, yes, cuz. Yes."

I grinned, "Keep what you say to your girlfriends a secret. I don't want to know."

He smirked, "Whatever."

I found Sophie hanging around by the fire, reading. I gasped when I saw what book that was. "Is that the '1000 ways to pass all of your classes' by Roman Jennings?"

"Sure is," Sophie smiled. I sat down next to her. "Congrats. I saw it as soon as they put it up."

"Of course you would," I smirked. "Thanks. Hey, when you finish that book, do you mind if I read it?"

"Not at all. You let me read that awesome book by Luna Lovegood-Potter last week. It will even us out."

I smiled, "Good. And if you want to meet Luna, I can arrange something if you'd like."

Sophie lit up, "Oh, would you!"

"Of course. I'll have my mum write her. Maybe, on Christmas break, we can all get together and you can meet them."

"That would be awesome!"

I grabbed my books and we made our way towards our classes after we ate a wonderful breakfast.

"Oi! Weasley! Ingleton!"

I turned towards the noise and groaned. "Hello, cousin. What do I owe this. . . spectacular. . . visit?"

"What are you doing hanging out with a Mudblood? You're a pureblood, Weasley."

"She's a Muggleborn, not that filthy word. And, Malfoy, just for the record, you are a piece of trash if you think you're something special. Just to let you know, I know all about when your dad and my mum used to date."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Riiiiiight."

"It's true. You can even write your pathetic excuse of a father if you don't believe me. Oh, wait, your father's in Azkaban!"

I giggled like what my mum says my grandmother laughed like, and the turned around.

"See you during Christmas, _Scorpious_."

"Why, you little blood traitor!" He bellowed after me.

I faced him. "So is your father, Malfoy."

I turned back around and smiled at Sophie, "Don't listen to a word that ferret says."

"Ferret?"

"His dad passed down some genes. His father turned into a ferret during his fourth year. Now that you know the reason behind it, feel free to call him Ferret as often as you want."

Sophie laughed, "I like it. It suits him."

I nodded, "He's a conceited little blood purity prick."

"What does Mudblood mean?"

"It means that you are born from Muggles. It's an insult of the blood status though. Only Slytherin's usually call Muggleborns that. But, if others get mad enough, they can call you that. Just, try to ignore it. It's not really nice at all."

"Thank, Sahara. You are really nice to me. I can see us as best friends."

"I can too," I smiled. We went to our classes, all thoughts of Malfoy and his croonies forgotten. My mother'd be so proud.

* * *

Alright, this is the sequel to 'Bellatrix Raven Who?' so read that first! Thank you and I'll keep you updated at least every week!

Awkward Reindeer (XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX)


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell were you thinking!" My mother shouted at me as I sat in her office.

"He was being a little prick," I muttered, "He deserved it!"

"And you brought me into this! You brought his father into it! And you brought my past into this! Sahara! I don't want to be involved! You can tell him off, but don't stoop down to his level and insult him at the same time! Just don't. And if you ever insult him again, I'll ground you, Sahara."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"You better be!"

I changed my hair to brown curls and my mother's face crumpled. "Please, don't use that face when I'm in the same room."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why not?"

"Because it looks just like my mother!" My mum whispered sitting own. "I can't look at it. She died during the war. In the Astronomy tower, to be exact. Just, don't do that to me, Sahara."

"Then let's make a compromise."

"No, I'm not going to let you get off the hook of anything," My mother said sternly. "Now go to bed."

"Night, mother."

"Love you, darling. Night."

I left her room without another word and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Just as I started to climb the stairs, a hand grabbed me and stopped me from moving.

I tensed and gripped my wand, "What?" I growled.

"Look, I want to apologize," the voice said.

I turned and the hand let me go. My eyes squinted, trying to find a name and face to the person in front of me. It was too dark.

"Who are you, first?"

"I'm shocked you don't recognize me, dear cousin."

I smirked, "Ah, yes, Scorpious, quite unforgettable. What's up, big cuz?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "I, um, wanted to say I'm sorry for all the bad things I've said to you and your Mud-"

I cleared my throat, and he caught the hint, "Right, um, your Muggleborn friend. It was innapropriate and immature."

I snorted, "What crawled up your ass and whispered in your ear to go good?"

"Well, I may have a friend that won't stop talking about someone and I figured, somethings going to happen eventually, so why not?"

"Who's this someone and who's this friend?"

"This someone is you, and this friend would kill me if I said anything."

I raised my eyebrow, "It isn't you, right?"

"No, Salazar's pants, no! Ares would never forgive-"

"So its Zambini that likes me," I laughed. "Oh-"

"Who's there!" A voice called.

My eyes widened. I grabbed Scorpious's arm, "Follow me."

I broke off into a sprint, Scorpious right on my heels. The seventh floor corridor never looked so inviting.

"We need a place to hide," I told him. "Filch'll-"

"Keep looking for us until he finds us, I know," Scorpious answered. "In here."

He opened a small wooden door that I didn't remember being there. He shoved me in and then himself. We were silent and I was pressing myself against the wall so he would be as far as possible from me. The door opened and I braced myself, but a voice just laughed.

"And history repeats," my mum's voice said. "I went out with Draco, and you're going out with Scorpy?"

My eyes flew open and I gasped, "What? God no! Mum! Filch was after us and we hid from him!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's the same excuse I used when Harry caught me in the closet with Draco."

"It's true, Aunt Bella. Nothing happened," Scorpy backed up. "I swear."

I changed my hair to a black, making it straight, and my skin tanner. "Besides, I have an admirer that isn't Scorpious."

My mum looked amused, "I don't want to hear about your personal lives. Please, Sahara, go to bed. Scorpious, I'll escort you to the Slytherrin common rooms."

I ran at full speed to the common room, not waiting a second. I whispered the password quickly before closing the door behind me. That was too close. Now, how can I charm Zambini? I mean, sure, he's pretty cute. . . Oh god, Kellen, Sophia, and Parker will kill me if they find out I like him.


	8. Chapter 8

Defense the next morning was awkward. As soon as I walked in, my eyes met Ares and I blushed a little. I did not blush. I refused to let myself be seen blushing. So I tanned my skin and decided against red hair today. My hair turned from its rich auburn shade to a dark and mysterious noir. Green eyes turned violet. I could feel a confidence boost within me.

So, since Ares was still looking at me, I remet his gaze and offered a soft smile, almost near a smirk, but not quite. He smiled back and I let a shaky sigh of relief wash through me. I sat down on the chair next to Parker and noticed his questioning gaze.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you just smile at Zambini? Ares Zambini?"

"No," I protested weakly. He raised his brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you like him?" I shook my head and he opened his mouth to counterdict me.

"Because maybe you're spot on and I don't want to admit it," I smiled.

"Gross," he sighed. "I didn't need to know that."

"Oh, but Parker, you did," I said, smirking.

My mother strode in, her bag floating behind her on a bubble of dark air.

"Class, today we will be learning about," she dropped her bag on her desk, flicked her wand to something at the back of the room, and smiled. "Shapeshifters." The object she flicked her wand at floated up in front of her and dropped.

I was the first to recognize the object, because I was the first to gasp. Then more and more started to recognize it.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"This," Mother said, gesturing towards the lump at her feet. "Is a shapeshifter. If he ever comes to," she added as an afterthought.

She kicked the Indian boy softly on the side and it groaned. "Jake, if you never get up, I'm never going to have a chance to show them your ultra cool furryness," she sighed.

The Indian groaned again, "Not my fault the time difference sucks."

"Jake here, is a very good friend of mine," Mum told the class. I had never heard of him. Who was Jake? A boyfriend? "He is also Professor Edward Cullen's nemisis," she laughed. The man jumped up at the mention of the vamp.

"I knew I smelt leech when-"

My mum smacked the back of Jake's head, "We do not tolerate predjudice in my class, Mr. Black!" she scolded playfully. Hmm... "Now, Jake, please describe your transformation from a human to a wolf."

"Ms. Black, isn't that what a werewolf does, though? Wolves to human and vice versa?" some girl in Slytherrin asked.

My mum smiled, "That's what you'd think, Miss Hopsinger. But it is indeed quite different. A shapeshifter wolf and a werewolf look very different once their transformation is complete. Can anyone tell me why?"

"A shapeshifter is genetic," Sophie said. "But a werewolf is transfered through a bite. Shapeshifters also can change whenever they wish, whereas werewolves only change on the full moon."

"Very good, Miss Ingleton," Mum smiled. "Fifteen Points to Gryffindor. Miss Ingleton is correct! Shapeshifters and werewolves are very different. Shapeshifters also do not always change into a wolf. They can become a hawk, a snake, a badger, a lion, or even a raven."

She smiled at all of us and then turned to Jake the Indian. "Jake, please, tell us what its like."

"Make me sound like a science experiment," the boy grumbled. "Alright, when we phase - which is what my pack and I call changing into the wolf - its like a heat flash, and your body explodes painfully. All your bones crack. We sort of need lots of room because if we lost control while we phase, we can hurt anyone close to us. Our bodies always run a toasty and warm 101.9, so all the ladies love to cuddle up with us," he started, a strong American accent in his voice. My mum cleared her throat. "Oh, right, you guys are too young to know about that. Anyways," he continued. "Well, my pack and I, when we are wolves, can communicate to each other through a mind link kinda thing. We hear eachothers thoughts and that's really annoying, but we're all very close to each other. Anyways, we never have secrets."

My mum smiled, "Alright, Jacob, why don't you phase for them, show them what its like."

"Sure, sure," Jake/Jacob sighed, stepping back. "They are a little too close though."

My mum raised her hand and shoved the desks back, so that the back row was against the wall. There was a good fifteen feet between the front room, which contained Ares, Ares's friend Zeus, Parker, me, Sophie, and Kellen. My mother stepped to the back of the class, giving us all a clear view. I felt eyes on me to my right and used my hair as a curtain to peek at where they were coming from, without getting caught.

My eyes caught on Ares and I smiled softly to myself. I turned my head to see Jake close his brown eyes and then his body seemed to blur as a russet wolf exploded. My jaw dropped, I think. The wolf was huge. Maybe the size of a stallion. The russet fur looked warm and inviting. The wolf stood at its full height and opened its mouth, letting its tongue roll out. A few girls giggled, but I wasn't one of them.

He was obviously still a kid at heart. The wolf looked around the room, his eyes locking on Sophie. The wolf looked at her curiously before walking over to her and baring his teeth in a smile-like way. Sophie giggled and reached her hand out to pat him. The wolf sniffed it first and then moved its huge head towards her hand, where Sophie immediately started to rub behind his ears.

"Like a huge dog," she whispered to Kellen. The wolf let out a laugh deep in its throat and pounced towards my mother.

My mother laughed and I could barely whisper in his ear, "You so have some explaining to do."

"Why are there shredded clothes on the floor?" someone said.

"When a shapeshifter phases, the clothes don't stay on and pop and reappear between phases," My mum explained, chuckling to herself. "A shapeshifter is naked while in their animal form."

"Oh lordy!" I heard a girl behind me whisper. The unmistakable sound of paper waving as a fan reached my ears. Pathetic.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior and leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Now, Jake, shall we call Edward in here so you can demonstrate your strength?" My mother joked. She'd do more than anything to do that.

Jake barked, following my mother to the front of my room. "Now, I want you to write a three inch essay on the differences between shape shifters and werewolves, as well as the similarities. All of which will be due the day after tomorrow! Class dismissed."

I stood up, relieved and Sophie walked up to me.

"He was so hot," she whispered.

"Not you too!" I groaned. "He was not hot! He wasn't even cute! And he acted completely childish."

"You are such a guy!" Sophie protested. "Any girl with a decent set of eyes would realize how hot he was!"

I looked at her, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "I didn't find him attractive after the first four seconds."

"But in the first three seconds, did you?" she teased.

"Maybe, but I don't any longer. You and him, have the best of luck together."

She giggled at the idea and started to walk away. My eyes shifted to the shadows and I saw Ares and his Slytherin friends talking.

"You coming?" she called from up the hall. Ares eyes snapped to see me standing there watching. My head turned to Sophie after a second, of staring at eachother.

"Yeah, sorry," I called back. I looked back to see Ares turning his head from my gaze and back to his friends. I sighed and walked to meet up with Sophie, Parker, and Kellen.

"Sophie, can I have a word with you for a moment?" a voice behind me said. I turned and saw my mum.

"Uh, yeah, sure Ms. Black. What about?" Sophie asked.

"Why don't we take this in my office. Could you three tell Edward that I'll be keeping Sophie for a few minutes past the bell?"

"Yeah, sure, Mum," I said, looking at Sophie. What was up now? She couldn't be in trouble. But Sophie was absolutely freaking out. She was pale and chewing on her bottom lip. She looked near tears and was shaking.

"No reason to freak," my mum laughed. "You're not in trouble. Come on. I have some good news, I think you'll find."

They walked back into her classroom and I shrugged at Parker and Kellen. "Let's go, ok? She'll be in Potions, hopefully."

"What do you think it was about?" Kellen asked as we neared Potions.

I shrugged, "But Mum said it was good news, so it can't be anything bad."

"If Sophie's version of good news is the same as your mum's," Kellen supplied.

Parker smirked, "This is already an interesting year, huh Sahara?"

"Shut up," I snapped. "I told you, nothing."

"What are you two talking about?" Kellen asked.

"Sahara likes a Slytherin boy."

"He likes me," I corrected.

"Who is it?" Kellen practically begged.

"No one!" I cried. "Let it drop!"

"It's not no one! It's -"

"Me," A voice said from behind me. Ugh, what is it with people always showing up behind me! My head slowly swivled around and I winced as my eyes met a dark brown.

"Ares," Parker finished lamely.

* * *

What do you think? When should Ares and Sahara get together, if they do, and how? Review your answers!


	9. Chapter 9

"It's not no one! It's -"

"Me," A voice said from behind me. Ugh, what is it with people always showing up behind me! My head slowly swivled around and I winced as my eyes met a dark brown.

"Ares," Parker finished lamely.

* * *

"So, who told you, Weasley?" Ares said, looking me over.

"A very reliable source, Zambini."

"Really?" Ares said, his eyes resting on my face. "You don't seem so surprised."

"Your father and my mother absolutely hate eachother," I shrugged. "Besides, I suspected something in Potions when you'd always talk about me behind Eddie's back."

He smirked, nodding appreciatively. "First match of the year is Slytherrin and Gryffindor. We'll see who wins."

"Us Gryffindor's. I'm beater after all," I smirked.

"What a coincidence," Ares laughed. "I am as well."

I was trapped by that laugh. It was seductive, dark, but made me feel warm inside.

"I'll be sure not to knock you off your broom. Sometimes I can't control myself," I said flirtily.

"Hey, if you fall, don't tell any of your Gryffindors," Ares said stepping closer and dropping his voice so only I could hear. "I'll catch you."

I smiled at him, "Well, I won't be falling. But, you can still catch me. How about coffee sometime?"

"Friday night at Black Lake? Six o'clock sound good?" he chuckled.

"It sounds good," I nodded. "I'll bring the coffee."

"I'll meet you there. Oh, and another thing. . .Slytherrin will win," he whispered, before retreating back to his friends. Zeus was watching me closely.

"Over my dead body," I called as he walked away.

He spun around, "Easily arrangable!"

I play glared at him, and turned around, seeing Parker and Kellen's disbelieving stares.

"No way! You and him!"

"Hey," I defended. "I can date whoever I like."

"But he's a Slytherrin! And he's your cousin's friend!"

"He's not my cousin's friend. He's two years younger than my cousin. Besides, my cousin isn't so bad."

"Wait til Teddy hears about this."

"Oh, I'll tell him," I shrugged. "He doesn't mind. His girlfriend's in Ravenclaw."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"Victoire Weasley. My cousin also."

"Intermarriage?" Kellen gagged. "That's gross."

"Hey, it keeps purebloods purebloods. And my mum was a pureblood because of two cousins having her. My father was distantly related to my mother, and they still married."

"But didn't their marriage only last-"

"Thirteen hours," I nodded. "He died on their wedding night. The same as I was born."

"That's terrible!" a voice said. I turned and saw Sophie walking towards us.

"What'd my mum want?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later tonight," she told me. "But, you first need to tell me what you were thinking when you agreed to a date with Ares Zambini."

"Hey," I defended. "I asked him."

"What!" she shouted.

Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. . .

* * *

What do you think? When should Ares and Sahara get together, if they do, and how? Review your answers!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," I defended. "I asked him."

"What!" she shouted.

Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. . .

* * *

After hours of convincing Sophie that Ares couldn't be such a bad person, she finally told me what I wanted to know.

"So, we got to your mum's office," she said.

"And?" I begged when she stopped there.

"Well, that shapeshifter, Jake was there," she went on. "He was in human form and shirtless. So hot."

"He's a friend of my mum's which means he has to be forty!"

"He's only sixteen!" she cried, laughing. "He's like how old do I look and I said. . . 'um, twenty-three?' He laughed and said he was sixteen!"

"And then what happened!" I cried. "Please, stop the suspense! It's killing me!"

"You're mum had him explain the legends of his people. They stop aging until they stop turning into wolves," she smiled. "How cool is that? And they find their soul mates through something called imprinting."

"Like love at first sight," I sighed. "How romantic."

"Extremely. And guess what?" Her voice was eager and her body was jumping up and down from her hyperness.

"What?" I screamed. "There's more!"

"Loads more!" she laughed.

"Then tell me!" I smiled.

"He imprinted on me!"

She giggled as I froze, "That means. . . you'll be bound to him for eternity."

"I know. He's going to be staying at your mum's house for a while and during summer break, your mum said I could visit for a few weeks to get to know him better. How cool is that?"

"Amazing," I whispered. "So, he imprinted on you?"

"Keep up!" she laughed. "Yes!"

"So, you two are dating?"

"Well. . . when I get older, yes. I told him I just wanted to be friends right now. I think he's fine with that, as long as we write, he made me promise to write."

"And you're going to?"

"Well, yes!"

I laughed, "Alright. Enough excitement. There isn't anymore is there?"

She pretended to think about it, "Not that I can think of right now. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a date," I smiled. She grimmaced. "And, no, you can't come to see how its done."

"Like I'd want to. Coffee at the lake, that's cheesy."

My jaw dropped, "Hey now, I think its romantic. Besides, I picked what we were drinking. He picked the lake. . . sorta. Ok, so it was about all me. But, he agreed."

"What if he blows you off? What if this is all just a prank?"

"Then its a prank," I shrugged. "I'll still kick his arse the day after tomorrow in Quidittch."

She laughed. "You would."

"You know me," I winked. I put my PJ's on before climbing into bed. "Night, Sophie!"

"Night, Sahara."

. . .

The summer air was sweet and the flowers from the valley could be smelt from the lake. The lake itself smelt of dew and honeysuckle.

"You came," I said, still gazing at the lake. I looked up and saw Ares in a white button up shirt and black pants.

"Well, of course."

I changed my appearance to my natural looks - red hair and brown eyes - and watched his reaction. He just smiled larger.

"You look beautiful in your red hair."

"So, I don't look beautiful in anything else?" I teased.

"I never said that," He chuckled. He took a seat across from me and pulled the coffee that I handed him in his hands. "You look beautiful in anything."

I felt my blush, but changed my skin a tanner color so that it wasn't noticeable. "I thank you, but you're flattery only gets you so far."

"Right, where was I going with this?" He asked himself. "That's right. So, you're favorite color?

"Twenty questions?" I guessed. He nodded, smirking. "I like it. My favorite color would be assumed red," I said. "But, in fact, it is green. It goes well with my hair and it was my father's favorite color."

"Slytherrin," he laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

His eyes met mine and he answered without hesitation, "Brown."

"Brown?" I asked. "_Brown_?"

"It's a nice color. Warm," he defended.

"I'll give you that," I laughed.

"What is your . . . animagus form?" he grinned.

"Animagus?" I asked. "You're an animagus?"

"You have to answer my question first. That's how this works," he laughed.

"I'm not an animagus. I'd like to be, but I'm not. Now, you are an animagus?"

"Perhaps," he chuckled.

"What's your form?"

"Well, its my turn to ask you a question," he smirked.

"No fair!" I laughed. "You have to tell me now. I''m far too curious!"

"What's your mother and my father's fued about?" he asked.

"You'd know more than I do," I admitted. "Perhaps its because my mother accidently sent Scorpy's father to jail, who was your father's best friend. I wouldn't know though. Now, what's your form?"

He glanced around and then smirked. "I'll show you better than I can tell you." Without waiting, he phased into a wolf. It's fur was a caramel brown and his ears had white tips. The wolf was average size, but when I stood in shock, it came to about. . . four feet.

"You're beautiful," I whispered. I held out my hand and the wolf sniffed it, took a small lick, before sticking its head just in reach. My hand patted in between the ears. "Are you house trained, doggy?" I teased. The wolf growled and I giggled.

"That's awesome," I breathed. The wolf circled me, its fur rubbing against my bare skin. He was warm and I was just too surprised to not run in fear like my mind was telling me. "You won't eat me, right?"

The wolf growled, laying down on the ground. I went to its side, "So, I take it your unregistered." The wolf nodded, laying on its side so it could watch me. "And you don't want to register."

It shook its head.

"Is it true that your animagus form is the same as your patronus?"

It nodded, looking at me curiously. I pulled out my wand. "Let's try it then. If I were an animagus, what would my form be. . . Expecto Patronum!"

A white light shot out the end of my wand and the wolf jumped in surprise. My mother had told me how to practice. I had spent hours at home thinking of happy memories. I remember the one where she gave me a photo album of her and my father. That was the moment that I saw happiest.

The white light slowly dulled as I concentrated on flipping through the pages of the album, seeing my father's smiling face as he held my mother in his arms, her pregnant belly swollen under them. One picture stood out the most:

My father had his arms around my mother and a necklace was bright against her skin. But what caught my attention was that he was gazing at the camera with so much love in his eyes. And he was mouthing something. I tried to think of the words he was saying. I used to spend hours trying to figure it out, but I could never-

"I love you, daughter," a voice said. It was as whispery as the wind, but it held a masculine tone to it.

My eyes opened and I saw a little white dog, almost wolf in features, but from what my mother had showed me in some books we had at home when I had wanted a dog, it was a husky.

"A dog," I whispered.

The voice was still echoing in my head though. I had heard that voice all the time, if I was ever thinking about my father.

"Did you hear it?" Ares voice said.

"Hear what?" I whispered, staring at where the husky had just disappeared to. My wand had fallen out of my grasp.

"You're father's voice," he said softly.

"That was my father?" I said, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, smiling, "Just because he's gone doesn't mean he's not gone forever. I'd ask your mum about it."

"Yeah, I-I'll do that," I said, shaking my head.

"By the way, you'd make a cute husky," he chuckled. "I'll see you at the match tomorrow."

"Bye," I said, giving him a smile. He nodded in response and walked back towards the castle.

My father can talk to me? But he's dead. . .

* * *

Hey! What do you think! More to come soon:) Review! Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog! Link on profile or just copy this in new window:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

Just take out the spaces, dears:)


	11. Chapter 11

"By the way, you'd make a cute husky," he chuckled. "I'll see you at the match tomorrow."

"Bye," I said, giving him a smile. He nodded in response and walked back towards the castle.

My father can talk to me? But he's dead. . .

* * *

"Gryffindor caught the snitch!" Sophie's voice cried into the microphone. "Gin Cho's done it! Gryffindor wins!"

We did a victory lap before landing. Teddy embraced me and I laughed as we all congradulated eachother.

"Good job, Gin!" I cried, hugging her. She was a third year, and absolutely lethal on the broom. "You did amazing out there."

"Thanks, Hara! You and Teddy were amazing! Kept those bludgers away from the entire team!"

"Thanks," I smiled. I saw the Slytherrin team land and they stormed past us. I saw Ares wink at us, mainly me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Come on! Party in the Common Room!" Teddy shouted.

We followed him, laughing the entire way about how some of the Slytherrin's acted in the game, and opened the door to the Common Room to find that there were streamers and everyone that was in Gryffindor was in the room, drinks in hands.

"I for one, think that I want to make a toast!" James Prix cried. He was the team captain, keeper, and dating Calisto Weaver. They were both seventh years and hard-core Quidittch players. "To the first years who did amazing today! For their first game, they were wonderful!"

"To the first year players!" we all cried, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice. Kellen and I hugged, before I found Sophie and Parker in the crowd.

"Congrats!" Sophie cried, hugging Kellen and I at the same time. Parker shook Kellen's hand and hugged me.

"How was your boyfriend when he saw you guys win?" Parker asked.

"Boyfriend?" Teddy inquired, jumping to my side. "Who's this young lad we're talking about?"

"She went on a date with Ares Zambini yesterday," Parker said smugly. Teddy choked on his pumpkin juice. "And she came back happy as can be."

"He's nice," I sighed. "You guys have to get over the house prejudice."

"He's a Slytherrin!" Kellen cried.

"He's a nice guy," I defended. Teddy forced me to look at him.

"Does he play on the team?"

"Yeah, he's beater, why?"

"Beater. . . what does he look like?" Teddy demanded. His hair turned black and his skin tanned. He looked almost exactly like Ares. "Like this?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's him. . . why?"

"Oh, just wondering. . . he's a decent Quidittch player, to say the least."

"Decent?" I snorted. "He was brilliant."

"You nearly clobbered him with the ball, mate," Kellen said to Teddy. "You attacked him with bludgers."

"He sent them right back," Teddy grinned. "Even trade."

"Says you!" Sophie laughed. She was obviously drunk.

"How many of those have you had?" I asked, taking the glass out of her hand and experimentally sniffing it. Firewhiskey? I'm going to kill James and Calisto.

"One. . . Four. . maybe three?" she giggled.

"Oh, god. That's it. We're going to bed. Come on. Night, boys!"

"Night, ladies!" Teddy smirked, returning to look his normal sandy haired and brown eyed self.

I slammed the bedroom door shut behind us and shoved her on her bed. She was sleeping as soon as my body hit mine. Without warning, I was asleep, dreaming of a certain tan skinned Italian.

* * *

Hey! What do you think! More to come soon:) Review! Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog! **There's a contest that ends Feb. 1st! **Link on profile or just copy this in new window:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

Just take out the spaces, dears:)

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I think this is the last chap for today: Enjoy! And yes, Bella is confronted by Sahara in this chapter about chap. ten. Here:

* * *

"Mum?" I asked, knocking on my mother's open door that led to her office. She looked up. Sirius was across from her, and they were talking.

"What is it, dear?"

"I have a question. I know, its impossible, but I was wondering-" I cut myself off and blushed a little. "I hear dad's voice. Ares heard it too, Friday. . ."

My mother's eyes widened, "What did he say?"

"You believe me?"

She smiled shyly, "I heard it at his funeral. I think you did then as well. But I haven't heard anything since. . ."

"It said 'I love you, daughter'."

"What were you thinking of when you said it?" she asked. Sirius was flipping through a book furiously.

"Ares, well, he told me that animagi forms are the form of your patronus. So, I produced my patronus. I was thinking about the picture in that photo album and I remembered the picture of you guys in eachothers arms. You were pregnant and you had that necklace on that I see on your vanity all the time. You never wear it though. . . and well, he was saying something." My mum deflated when I said the last part. "And then I heard the voice."

"It's charmed in the picture," she sighed. "He charmed it as soon as it was developed. I thought- I'm sorry, Sahara."

"So, I didn't hear the voice. I just heard the charm? But I never heard the charm when I saw it in person."

My mother frowned, "I don't know what, then. Perhaps the charm doesn't work on you?" She closed her eyes for a moment. She seemed to be concentrating. She gasped suddenly, her eyes opening. "Sahara, where is the album?"

"In my room. . . why?" I asked.

Sirius stood, "In your room here?"

I nodded, confused, "What's going on?"

"Can you fetch it?" My mother asked. She seemed pleading with me. I returned about fifteen minutes later and handed her the black leatherbound album with silver lettering on the front. 'Bellatrix Lestrange II -Weasley, Fred Weasley, and our daughter'.

"Was this the first time you've heard it?" she asked.

I nodded, "Just in my head, like out of the blue. . ."

"You've heard it other ways?" Sirius asked, flipping through the album delicately.

"Well, I had dreams of him. Yeah, like, we'd play Quidittch, or -"

"Since how long ago?" My mother interrupted.

"A few months?" I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sahara," My mother said, sitting in front of me and taking my upper arm delicately with both of hers. "I need you to try to remember. Think back, please."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, a little confused and a little fearful.

"Sahara, just do what she says," Sirius muttered, staring at a picture in the book.

"Fine. . . it was before school started. It was. . . Uncle George's birthday, I think. I don't know really. It might have been before that. I was sitting in my room and then. . . I heard a voice that sounded like Uncle George's, but younger."

"What did it say?" she pressed.

I shrugged, "I don't know! Um. . ." I thought about it, gazing at the desk. "So beautiful. She needs. . . I don't remember the rest."

"Have you shown any signs of anything? Any signs of my powers?" My mother inquired. Her hand forming a black bubble around the album and pulling it from Sirius's grasp.

"Not that I know of. Should I?"

"Alright, honey," my mother said, handing me the book. "I want you to look at each picture. I think I figured something out. . ."

I sat down, crosslegged, on the floor. My mother opposite of me. Sirius was next to my mum.

"What is this for?"

"Just an experiment. Try it, please," My mother pleaded. Her eyes glistened with longing. I've never seen that in her before.

I took a deep breath, "Is there something special I should be thinking about?"

"Think about your father, his voice," my mother whispered. "Picture him."

"Does this have something to do with your powers?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile, "No, but it might have something to do with yours."

"Okay. . ." I said, a little put off. I didn't have any unnatural powers. I was fine the way I was and I didn't possess the special powers my mum did. I opened the book and stared at the first picture. Then the second. . . until I was on the last page. I stared at the last picture. His voice. . .

George but younger, I chanted in my head. I was almost there. Just a little more. . .

"Oh, Merlin!" my mother gasped.

"She's powerful," Sirius murmured. I looked up and my mother had tears in her eyes.

"Fred. . ." she sighed.

"What the bloody hell is going on? One minute I'm running through the halls and the next thing I know-" the familiar voice cut off and then there was a gasp. "Belly?"

My mother and Sirius were looking at something over my shoulder. I turned and smirked, "George, you really need to lay of the anti-aging potion. Angelina's going to start feeling old."

"Hello, Sahara," George smirked. "But I'm not George, that bloke's still ticking? Bloody hell, and married to Angelina!"

My mother gave a weak laugh, "What'd you expect? They've been inseperable since fifth year."

The George imposter was watching me, curiously. "Is this her?"

"Yes, Fred," My mother laughed waterly. "This is our daughter, Sahara."

My mother took a hesitant step forward and brought her hand to touch the man's shoulder - my father, I corrected. He wasn't real. He was dead. . .

My mother gave a whimper of heartbreak as her hand went right through my father's arm.

"You're not here," she whispered brokenly.

I wanted him real for her. I wanted him to come back and be there for my mother. I didn't want my mother to just forget him, but she needed to move on. But the way she held onto him the way she did - keeping everything of their days together - was pathetic. She need him or someone else. That Blake guy and her. . . I didn't see them getting anywhere, sadly. My mother and father, I realized as I watched them, were perfect for eachother. And you can never get anywhere better than perfect.

* * *

Hey! What do you think! More to come soon:) Review! Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog! **There's a contest that ends Feb. 1st! **Link on profile or just copy this in new window:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

Just take out the spaces, dears:)

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

Hope y'all enjoy this one:) Fluff! Loads! Gag worthy!:

* * *

My father reached for my mom, and his hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sahara's powers return the dead back to life," he said in almost a whisper that I barely heard it. "And if she wants them real, they're real. If she wants us gone, the dead return gone. It's opposite of your powers. You can kill, but she can bring them to life."

"You-You're real," mom whispered, touching his cheek. The reunion was so touching that I felt my eyes build up with tears.

Sirius put his arm around my shoulders, smiling to himself as he watched them. I couldn't help but smile also as my mom wound her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

My father has to stay real for her. I want him to stay real.

"I heard your voice," I said softly. "By the lake. Ares heard it too."

"If you're dating that Zambini bloke then we're going to have some serious discussions," the man that claimed to be my father chuckled, looking at me from over my mum's dead. His chin was rested just over my mum's hair. The embrace was so intimate that I desired to look away.

"We haven't really defined our relationship. More like, we went on a date, but nothing happened."

"And nothing should have," he chuckled.

For some reason, I found him easy to talk to. As if I had known him for a while.

"Teddy agrees with it," I defended. "As long as he's good Quidittch player, Teddy doesn't mind in the slightest."

"What does he play?" Father asked.

"Beater, as do I."

"Takes after you in that department," my mother laughed, pulling away.

"She should," he chuckled. "We're both worthy athletes."

My mother flushed, "Fred, please, not in front of her."

"What? I think what we did in our bedroom was like running-"

"Oh Merlin!" I cried. "I'm leaving you two alone. Sirius, you should go to your room as well. I do not want to know what my parents. . . I'm not even going to finish that sentence. Goodnight, you three."

I practically ran from the room, praying I could keep the vomit in. My parents, discussing their sex lives. I never thought I'd see the day. Really I didn't. I had the power to bring back the dead? Well, that's what dad said at least.

* * *

Hey! What do you think! More to come soon:) Review! Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog! **There's a contest that ends Feb. 1st! **Link on profile or just copy this in new window:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

Just take out the spaces, dears:)

-Nastya


	14. Chapter 14

Hope y'all enjoy this one:) !:

* * *

Since the next day was Sunday, I decided to spend the day getting to know my dad better. But I thought it best to send a letter before hand. I did not want to walk in on them. . . doing the unthinkable.

So, when I recieved a reply, I told Sophie I was visiting my mum and then headed to Mum's office. My dad and mum were sitting by the fire, their knees touching as they faced each other. They looked amazing together.

"So," I said casually, shutting the door behind me.

My father cracked a smile, but didn't look towards me. "She so takes after you."

"Just wait," I heard my mum laugh. I walked towards them but stopped a few feet away. I sat awkwardly on the floor.

"When did you first start to hear me?" my father asked.

"Uncle George's birthday, more or less," I shrugged. "When did you find out of my powers?"

"I didn't, until it happened. Bella's powers are to stall, destroy - if she wants to - and capture. Your's are her opposite. You can create, move, and free. You don't have the shield, like she does, but you have something infinitely more powerful."

I saw my mother roll her eyes, "It's not a book, Fred. You can't change the story every time you tell it!"

"I wasn't!" he protested.

"Suuure," My mother sighed. "You're mind is your shield, Sahara. If you wish to bring someone back, you can think them back. If you wish to want someone to be set free, they are to be set free."

"So, like, if I wish to bring back. . . Teddy's parents for example, and I picture them back, here and alive, they'll come back?"

My mother hesitated and looked at Fred, my father.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, telling her?" My mother whispered to him. "What if she brings back the wrong people?"

"Like who? Voldemort?"

My mother went rigid, "That is not funny, Fred. It's possible she could and if she does, the wizarding world as we know it would be ruined."

Of course, I could hear them perfectly. I had learned how to transform my body parts in that of a vampire for times that my mother was being secretive. She told me that she had done such as well. Metamorphic powers came in handy.

"She wouldn't," my father insisted. He turned to me, and I acted as if I wasn't aware of them talking to me. "You cannot bring back the bad. Their souls are evil and dark, and not whole. The good are easier to bring back. Less concentration. Concentration you have, but do not when it comes to the dark."

"Who's definition of good?" I asked. "And bad? Your's? Mother's?"

"Who are you thinking of that might be questionable?" My mother asked.

I smirked, "Oh, its a surprise."

"Fred!" My mother screeched. "I told you this was a bad idea to tell her! She could bring them back! She could bring them all back!"

"Bring who?" I cried.

"The Death Eaters! You could bring them back! And if you do, the world will ruin. All Muggleborns will die, at the Dark Lord's hand or the Death Eater's. And things will not be as they are now. They'll be worse. You can't bring anyone that isn't an Order member back. I'm sorry, but you can't."

"So, I can bring back Teddy's parents?" I asked, smiling.

"I-" My mother hesitated. "I don't see why that would be a problem. But wait a while, until we know the outcome of stress relating to this on you. It's dangerous to meddle with the dead, Sahara."

"You've never even thought about it before," I said simply. "As long as you got my father back you don't care about the consequences."

"That's not true," my mother insisted, pain showing through her eyes. Her hair turned a darker shade of brown so that it was nearly black.

"'Tis and you know it," I told her, standing. "As long as you get what you want, which is my father, and your boyfriend, or did you forget about Blake? Kellen's father? Yeah, him." My mother paled and turned towards my father.

"He's not my boyfriend," My mother said mostly to me, but she was looking at dad. "He asked me out on a date and Hermione, Angela, and Narcissa were making me go. I did go, but it was a disaster. We clashed and it was absolutely dreadful! We would never have even made it to the second date. I swear to you, Fred, we did nothing."

"I expected you to move on, considering I've been dead for eleven years," my father said. "And I couldn't care less if you had a boyfriend."

My mother exhaled in relief, her hair lightening considerably.

"And your friend, Jake," I continued. "He imprinted on my best friend! She's eleven! And he's what? Forty?"

"I'm not even forty," My mother laughed. "He's sixteen."

"He was before he phased," I pointed out. "When was he born?"

"He's a year younger than me."

"So, he's thirty-two."

"Which is as old as her parents. They'll never approve!"

"When she gets sixteen, he'll stop phasing and grow old with her," My mother said gently. "She's your best friend, yes, but she decided this. He gave her a choice and she wants to be with him. Her life isn't your decision!"

"Of course its not!" I cried. I looked to my father, "Tell me that its absurd! She's been hanging around all of her ex-boyfriends and she's only now worried about my well-being because you're here."

"Sahara, that is not true. I always am concerned for you," My mother sighed. "When have I ever not been? You're overreacting. I don't know the consequences of bringing one back to life, as neither do you. We're taking precautions. If you bring back Tonks and Lupin, then you'll have to tell Teddy yourself. And you'll have to explain it to anyone that witnesses such a miracle."

I was at a loss for words. Was I overreacting?

"Maybe you should go and hang out with your friends," my mother suggested.

"I agree. Perhaps it best if you part yourself from the drama," Fred said.

I gave them a dirty look before storming from the room. I was not overreacting. Making the entire family, and friends, happy was not something that was to be taken lightly, sure. But it would make the world a better place! I was not overreacting.

* * *

Hey! What do you think! More to come soon:) Review!

Alright, so what do you think about the bringing the dead back to life thing? Should I go more in depth with it or do you like it how I described it.

Oh, and don't forget to check out my blog! Link on profile or just copy this in new window:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

Just take out the spaces, dears:)

-Nastya


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop got a virus and won't turn on, meaning I lost all my work and future chaps. My other computers charger blew out and I am not updating from my iPod, writing with notepad;) so, sorry if it will take a while. It's not exactly easy. and thinks it knows what works I want, when I really don't. Ugh, anyways enjoy!

I settled in the astronomy tower with two pictures in my hands. It was way past curfew, but I knew no one would find me. According to my father I can create and bring things to life.

The first picture I held contained a woman that looked just like my mother. Her eye were a wise and calculating brown. Her hair, wild and untameable, was a deep chestnut and nearly black. And she was slender with high cheek bones.

My grandmother.

The other photo contained a pink haired woman and a scruff looking, but kind eyed, man. They were holding hands and waving at me with their others. Their smiles were contagious. I found myself smiling as well.

Let's see. . .

Closing my eyes, I picked up my grandmothers photo and concentrated on a woman just like my mother but older.

Every conture of her visible body. Everything my mother had told me. Every little thing I had read about her in cut out Prophet articles.

When I had her formed in my mind, I stopped. What do I do now? I didn't have a voice to pull. She wasn't contacting me.

But I had her image.

"Grandma?" I whispered. "Ya there? It's me, Sahara, your granddaughter. I don't think we've ever met. I dont remember anyway. So, I brought my father back to life yesterday. . . And my mom doesn't want me to bring anyone back just yet until they figure out what the side-effects are. But I'm not listening. Whenever my mum talks about you, she gets sad. She misses you. She always says that you died to young. What do you say to coming back, grandma? Please, just help me make this easier and come to me."

I sat in silence for a while, trying to get her body to appear in front of me.

It wasn't working.

"You going to sit there all night or bring back the wolf and his mate too?" a familiar voice asked.

My eyes flew open, sure I was in trouble now. The voice sounded like Mum's but the owner looked much older than my mum. Maybe a decade or so older. Which made sense.

"Oh my Merlin! I did it!" I whispered in shock.

My grandmother winked and sat down in front of me in Indian Style. "Do the same thing for Wolf-boy and Changer-Girl. And then we can go yell at your Mum together, alright?" the woman laughed.

I nodded slowly, picking up the other picture. I'd never done two at once before.

"Uh, my mum says that you like to go by Tonks, but, um, your real name is Nymphadora. I heard Mum and you were pretty close before the battle. Do you and your husband. . . Remus John Lupin mind coming back to the corporal world. Teddy really misses you, so does Aunt Andy. Both of you. Not to mention the Weasley's. Do you mind coming back, Cousins?"

"Wotcher, Sahara?" a chirpy voice spoke nearly seconds later. I jumped and my eyes went wide at the couple before me.

"I've done it!" I whispered. "Oh we have to go to Mum!"

"Who exactly are you?" the eldest man said. He looked about my grandmothers age. . . But he was holding the woman with the pink hairs hand, who I knew was seven years older than my Mum.

"Sahara Bellatrix Weasley," I replied. "Um, my Mum's Bellatrix Raven Black-Weasley."

"Oh of course!" Tonks cried. "You change your appearance! Well lead us to her! I have to tell her all the latest spirit gossip!"

I nodded slowly, "I wasn't really suppossed to bring you back just yet. . . So Mum will have my head, but follow me."

I led them from the Astronomy Tower to my Mum's office, dodging Mrs. Norris and Filch whenever they became a problem.

I swallowed hard and my Grandma put a hand on my shoulder.

The mahogany door was right in front of me. Tentatively, I raised a hand and knocked twice.

"Come in!" I heard my mother say softly. I opened the door.

"Um, I found someone looking for you," I told her sheepishly.

"Who-" she stopped herself as the three adults stepped in behind me. I saw my dad hop up from his position next to my mum on the sofa and walk up to me.

"Do you feel weak? Dizzy? Strained?" he asked. "We told you to wait, Sahara," he said sternly.

"I wanted to surprise Mum," I muttered.

My dad sighed, giving me a little wink, "I would've done the same thing."

I smile and stepped towards the couch as my dad shook hands with Lupin. "I have loads of products in mind to discuss with you. It pertains to werewolves and collars."

"No," Lupin laughed. "I am absolutely not-"

That's promptly when I passed out. I felt the world go black and my strained magic, that my mum and dad had warned me about caught up to me, giving a large backlash. The wood gave a hard and unsafe landing and I only remembered seeing a black bubble incase me as I knew no more.

Review! P.s. I havent been able to update because of that virus thing that fixed so I'm terribly sorry bug it wasn't my fault:) hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Chapter 16

"Sahara?" A voice whispered. I groaned and swatted at the object that was touching my shoulder. I was shook and I rolled over, only to fall off of something. I flew up straight, my eyes wide.

"Finally!" Sophie laughed. "You're going to miss the presents!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, my head still pounding from the stress of bringing back my grandmother and Teddy's parents. And that was three months ago.

"I'm coming," I said, standing and straightening my shirt. "Happy Christmas, Soph."

"Happy Christmas to you, too."

I brushed my teeth quickly before heading down stairs of Grimmauld Place and saw my mum and dad sitting by the tree.

"Happy Christmas," Mum greeted.

"To you guys too," I nodded.

"Hey, Sahara," Dad said.

"Yeah. . .?" I asked apprehensively.

"Your boyfriend wrote."

I groaned, "Dad, we've gone over this like fifty times. I like him, a lot, and I don't care if you don't like him. He's my boyfriend."

"His dad wrote me, too," Mum said. "A howler."

My eyes widened, "Oh . . ."

"Here's the letter he sent you, we didn't read it," Dad said. "And I quite like the bloke. He has a certain way about him that isn't hurtful like his father. . ." I took the letter from his hand and recognized the familiar scrawl that had my name on top. _S'hara W._

Sophie looked at me worriedly as I flipped it open and read it.

_Hara,_

_Happy Christmas. Sorry about what my dad sent your mum this morning. So not how your Christmas should have started. Miss you and I'll see you on the train in January._

_-Ares_

_P.S. I love the dragonhide gloves. I've been wanting a pair for years now! How'd you know? Hope you like your gift._

I smiled and folded up the letter, "Present time?"

"Go ahead," Mum sighed.

I squealed and Teddy, with his girlfriend - cousin Victoire - Sophie, Parker, and I dove for the tree.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I remember when I was that young."

"What was that?" Mum asked. "A hundred years ago?"

"So funny, Bella," Sirius said sarcastically. "It was forty."

"And Angela still puts up with you?" George gasped, "If I were her, I would have dumped you when you turned forty."

"Shut up, George," Sirius laughed.

"He's the oldest of the bunch, it seems," Remus sighed. "Even I'm not that old."

"Shut up, Mooney," Sirius moaned.

"Breakfast is ready!" Angela cried. "When you all finish jibbering about your age, you can join me!"

I opened all of my presents, and I loved them all, but I especially loved the gift Ares gave me. A book on how to become an animagus. It brought back memories of our first date. I opened the cover to find a moving picture of a wolf, pacing back and forth before sticking its tongue out at the camera.

"Ooo, who's that?" Sirius asked. "It's a small thing."

"Ares," I replied, tracing the picture with my finger.

"He's a first year, isn't he?"

"Sure is," I smiled, looking up at my Uncle.

Sirius's eyes widened, "How in the world did he learn to be an animagus in his first year?"

I shrugged, "He showed me three months ago."

My mom's eyes even widened, "Wow. Honey, don't you dare drop him. He's rich, powerful, and has the looks."

"Mum!" I groaned.

"I'm serious!" Mum insisted. "I completely messed up with your father. Look at him. Completely gross looking, and he can hardly keep a patronus up."

I giggled as my father cried, "Oi! I am too good looking! I'm the better looking twin!"

"Keep telling yourself that, dear," Mum smirked.

"But you love me, so I can look however I want. And I just can't keep a patronus up because I don't have an outstanding happy memory. All my memories are happy."

Christmas break flew by. I got to spend some quality time with the father I never knew. He was hilarious, teaching me everything I needed to know in order to begin pranking the halls of Hogwarts. According to him, I had three months to make up for and needed to get started immediately.

* * *

So sorry I've taken forever to update! I hope you like this and please, review:) Next chapter will be up within the next twenty-four hours. I promise;)

-Nastya


	17. Chapter 17

"Ares," I said cautiously, approaching him. His back was turned to me, his fingers gripping the metal bars of the Astronomy Tower. "What's wrong?"

"My father hates your family," Ares said quietly. I stopped next to him and looked down at the school yard below us. The transfiguration Courtyard.

"My mum hates your dad, too," I offered, shrugging.

"We can't keep doing this, Hara."

"What?" I whispered, looking up to him for the first time. "Doing what?"

"Us," he didn't meet my eyes. "My father. . . I can't keep doing this anymore."

"You mean your father won't let you," I spat, stepping away. "I see. Let's just do everything your father says, Ares."

"I-"

"No," I said, turning and walking briskly to the stairs. "I know what you mean to say. No need to say it twice. I refuse to let your father win, Ares." I looked over my shoulder as I descended the steps and met Ares' eyes. "You want to let him control you, then you lose me."

"Hara, please, I-"

"You what?" I spat.

"I'm sorry," he finished lamely, his hand dropping to his side. My heart kind of hurt at that. He wasn't even going to fight for me.

I nodded, "Me too. I'm sorry your father has ruined us."

And I left without looking back. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the Gryffindor Common Room and said the password. The Fat Lady gave me a concerned look before swinging open. I took off into the Common Room but was grabbed.

"Sahara, what's wrong?"

Teddy's voice just made me lose it. I dissolved into tears and mumbled incoherently into his neck.

He sighed and picked me up, walking to the couch. He said something to one of his friends, James Prix, who walked over to the rest of the people in the Common Room and had them leave.

"What happened?"

"Ares!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I - I went to talk to him! He said that we couldn't keep doing this! Our families hate each other!"

"So?" Teddy asked. "Hara, it's okay. You just have to show him what he's missing."

"I broke up with him!"

"Then why are you crying!" Teddy chuckled, confused, stroking my hair.

"I didn't mean it!" I told him. "I just sort of burst! And He didn't even fight for us! He just said he was sorry. And I said, I-I'm sorry too. Sorry your father ruined us! He's going to hate me! He has to hate me! I hate myself!"

"Hey," Teddy sighed, stroking my hair, and rubbing my back with his other arm. "It's okay. It's going to be alright. Just put on a brave face. All of your friends will be there for you. You know that."

I pulled away from him, not feeling assured. The tears were still in my eyes, "I don't know if I can even be in the same room as him."

"You only have four months until the end of term," Teddy smiled gently. "It's only January."

"And if he and I end up in detention together?"

"Then I'll get detention on purpose so you don't have to be alone with him."

Tears, still swimming in my vision, seemed to turn into appreciative tears, not ones of sorrow. "That's really nice of you, Teddy, but its unnecessary. I just won't get detention."

He laughed, "You are my favorite cousin, Hara. And that Zambini kid isn't good enough for you."

I hugged him, "Thanks, Teddy."

"Welcome, Hara."

I kept the brave face on in front of him until I got to my room, where I cast a silencing charm on my bed and disolved into hysteric sobs. _Ares..._

"Sahara! It's time for Defense!" Sophie called, opening my bed curtains. I groaned and rolled away from her, burying my head in the pillow. "Your mum is going to give you detention if you're late!"

I shot up at that. I didn't want to get detention. I did a quick charm Victoire taught me and I was clean, as well as clothed in a clean uniform.

"You so have to teach me that," Sophie laughed, grabbing my backpack and hand in one motion before running out of the dorm room. "Are we meeting up with Ares before class?"

I winced and shook my head as we exited the Common Room, "Not exactly."

"What?" Sophie asked, stopping mid-step. "What happened?"

"We broke up last night," I muttered, tears in my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll switch seats with you, then," Sophie smiled. "Alright, no more talk on the boy. We are going to have a full tear-free day!" She said sternly, eyeing the tears threatening to fall. "And we will have fun and smile and we _will_ not look at him or talk to him."

I nodded, giving a watery chuckle, "You are my best friend for an obvious reason, Sophie. Let's go."

* * *

i know these chapters are short, and you probably hate me for this chapter, but I have a reason for it:) Next chapter has a time skip! Review, please!

-Nastya


	18. Chapter 18

"You look beautiful!" Sophie gasped.

I smiled and looked down at myself. My tight cocktail style gown was perfect on me, the colors of the Yule Ball itself. Blue, white, and it faded to black as it came together in the front. My mother lent me one of her gold necklaces with three ice blue tear drops on them. It was absolutely stunning. To match, I had diamond earrings that icicled down and glittered in the candle light. My bracelet was stretchy and had diamonds and the same ice blue tear drops from the necklace stretching around. And my heels were a glittery silver. I looked perfect.

"Thank you," I looked up and gasped. "Sophie! My Merlin! You look amazing! Jacob is going to fall to his knees for you!"

She blushed, her bright blue gown sparkling brightly as she turned towards the mirror. "You think?"

"I know," I assured her, smiling. She played with her curly brown hair for a moment, before nodding.

"Thanks."

"Let's go meet our dates," I smiled.

She caught the hint of sadness in my eyes, "You should dance with him tonight."

"I can't," I insisted, shaking my head. "That Hopsinger girl would rip my head off."

"You can take her," Sophie smiled.

I snorted, shaking my head, "Let's go before we come up with any dangerous plans."

We linked arms and grabbed our clutches before walking down the stairs from the Fourth Year girls dormitory.

"You girls look beautiful!" Parker blushed, looking us over.

I smiled at my date for this evening, "Thanks, Parker. You look dashing yourself." I let go of Sophie and straightened up his bowtie, before straightening his collar.

He smiled and offered his arm, "Shall we head to the ball?"

"We shall," I confirmed, taking his arm. Sophie was paired with Kellen. They'd be cute together, if Jacob hadn't imprinted on her.

The Yule Ball was exquisite looking. Crystals hung in the air, ice clinked together and snow rained from the ceiling before melting into oblivion when it reached just above Hagrid's head.

"It's beautiful," I gasped. This was the first year I had been here, since Fourth Years were the youngest allowed. And I was enchanted already.

"Let's dance," Parker smiled, dragging me out to the dance floor. I laughed dancing with him to some Weird Sisters song that was as old as my mum.

I couldn't help but look around, searching for the man I really wanted to be with tonight. I couldn't find his tan skin, nor his black hair. He must not be coming.

"Do you want some punch?" Parker asked as the song ended.

I nodded, "I'd love some!"

He laughed and told me to wait for him by the others. So I walked over to Sophie and Kellen, "How are you two so far?"

"It's wonderful!" Sophie giggled. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I love. . ." He trailed off, his gaze over my shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"Sophie is," I agreed, smiling. "She could rival Fleur Weasley."

Sophie nudged me and pointed discreetly to my left. I turned and my heart stopped. Renee Hopsinger was being led into the Great Hall with a very handsome tanned man on her arm. The man I loved.

"I should . . . go," I whispered, turning.

"Sahara, wait!" Parker called loudly. He pressed a glass of punch into my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "To us four. We've made it this far, and we better make it three more years!"

I laughed nervously as I saw Ares approach us, and took a sip of the punch to distract myself. Renee flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spotted me and smirked evilly at me. I diverted my eyes and turned to Renee. "I'm going to the loo. I'll be back in five."

"I'll go with you."

"No," I shook my head, smiling. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jacob approaching. "Stay. I'll be fine."

I turned, handing Parker my glass, and diverted through the dancing crowd, accidentally bumping into Ares.

"Sorry," I murmured as I passed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I moved quickly away. The only time I heard him talk was when he was in class or loudly in the library while I was studying. There was a reason my grades were awful in Arithmancy.

"Sahara!" I stopped at the stairs that led from the Great Hall to the first floor. It was Ares. Do I ignore and wonder what he wanted? Or do I say something and cause myself to cry to sleep tonight? Tough choices. But I decided the last. Wanting to know what he would have said would kill me more. So I turned and met his dark eyes.

"What, Zambini? Come to ask me to chose better friends?" I snapped harshly.

He swallowed, "I deserved that." And so much more. "I just wanted to say, you look. . . beautiful."

I bit my lip, watching him for a moment, before turning so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes. I continued on up the stairs, only looking back to find him staring at the spot where I used to be. And he punched the wall hard enough that one of the portraits asked him if he was alright. That hurt the most. I wiped the tears that were forming and continued on to the loo. Merlin, I am such an idiot.

I should have said at least thank you. I stood by the sink and ran the tap water, to cover up the sound of my sobs. Merlin, I am so stupid!

"Sahara?" a familiar voice asked.

"Go away," I choked out, covering my face with my hands.

"Why are you crying?" a hand touched my shoulder.

I shrugged away from him, and turned to face the intruder of the woman's bathroom. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I don't care about the rules. A beauty like you shouldn't be crying the night of the Yule Ball."

I looked up at Uncle Edward, and he winced as he saw the smeared make-up, probably making me hideous. I used my metamorphic powers to have the make-up fade away and fix into the way it was before I started to tear up.

"You can hit on me all you want," I snapped, sniffling. "But you are one sick, sick boy."

I turned abruptly and went to walk out, but he grabbed my wrist tightly. I cried out under the pain of his grip.

"Let me go!" I demanded, trying to pull from his grasp.

"Sahara, you remind me of your mother. So beautiful. Just like her," Edward murmured, his face sickeningly close.

I jerked away and his grip on my wrist tightened until I heard it snap. I cried out in pain and tried to move away.

"Please, leave me alone," I whispered. "I didn't do anything to you. I swear. Please, leave me alone."

He jerked me towards him and I screamed as white hot pain sped up my am from my broken wrist.

"Sahara-"

"Let me go!" I cried, jerking away. Bad idea. Hot pain ran up my arm once again. Through my tears, I looked at Edward. "Why are you doing this?"

His eyes were a dark, dark black and a new type of fear settled in my stomach, "Because I'm so hungry."

"Please," I cried, struggling away from his rock hard grip. "Let me go. I have a Quidittch match in a week and I really can't miss that," I pleaded. "Please." I can't believe that a Quidittch match was running through my mind! I could be dead in five minutes and that's all I can think about.

His other hand grabbed my shoulders and I cursed myself for leaving my wand in my room. I didn't think I'd run into any trouble at the ball.

"Let her go," a strong voice said from the doorway. Edward paused, his teeth poised at my neck.

I chose that distraction to try to wrench myself free. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"Professor Cullen, let her go," the voice said.

"Mister Malfoy, I think you should not be in here."

"I already alerted her mother and Sirius Black," Scorpious continued. "They'll be here momentarily."

"Foolish boy," Edward spat. I whimpered in fear as his jaws came dangerously close to my skin.

"Stupify!"

I collapsed to the ground as Edward was wretched away from me. I clutched my wrist to my chest, forgetting that I was in a dress and draped on the floor.

"What is going on- Sahara!" Mum cried, running into the girls Loo. "Scorpious, what happened?"

"Professor Cullen was going to bite her. I could hear her screaming as I patrolled the halls, Miss Black," Scorpious replied. He had lightened up on me since he heard what happened between Ares and I nearly three years ago. Not to mention his father was getting out of jail this summer. "I stunned him so he would let her go."

My mother said a healing spell, letting my wrist glow before it healed. "Thank you, Scorpious. Fifty points to Slytherin. Sahara, you should go to Madame Pomphrey."

"I'm fine," I insisted stubbornly, standing. "He only broke my wrist, and you fixed that."

My eyes darted to Edward and I diverted them quickly, "Thanks, Scorpy."

He winced at the nickname, but nodded, "You're family," was his explanation.

"I insist you go to the hospital wing," Mum stressed.

"I'm going to go back to the ball," I sighed. "I just want to tell Sophie I'm going back to the Common Room."

Mum seemed reluctant, "I'll have the elves send you a dreamless sleeping draught."

"Mum-"

"Sahara," Mum warned.

I gave in, kissing her on the cheek, "Get rid of him."

"I will," she laughed. Scorpious joined me in the hall on my way to the Great Hall.

"Thank you," I said again to him. His gray eyes looked at me.

"He still misses you."

I ignored the spark in my chest, "He does?" Did that sound too desperate?

"He doesn't think anyone will be able to tell, but I've known him for a while. He does. And it drives me crazy."

I smiled slightly, "He doesn't miss me, Scorp. He has Renee Hopsinger to keep him company."

"For the night," Scorp corrected.

I raised an eyebrow, "Explain, please."

"He's trying to make a certain Gryffindor jealous. He really likes that friend of yours, Sophie."

I whirled on him, my eyes wide, "What!"

He smirked, "Only joking. But seriously, he's trying to make a young Weasley girl jealous."

I flushed and turned away, "Oh. . ."

"So, hot stuff, get your strut on and show him what he wants," Scorpious said, tapping my shoulder with his hand before walking off.

"I swear, you're gay, Scorpious!" I called after him. He just laughed. I walked into the Great Hall and made a bee-line to Sophie.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Sophie asked immediately. "Your make-ups a complete mess and there are bruises all over your arms!"

I winced and used my metamorphic powers to make that all invisible, "I'm fine. My mum took care of it," I smiled in reassurance when she looked like she didn't believe me. "I'm heading up to bed. Sorry, Parker, but there's always next year."

Parker rolled his eyes, "You go ahead. I'm having fun."

"I wasn't asking you to join," I laughed, thumping him outside the head. "See you guys. Have fun."

I hugged Sophie, and then left, saying hello to a few people and being dragged to dance with one of Scorpious' friends, Perseus.

"I'll see you around, Perse," I laughed as the song ended. He bowed to me and I curtsied back before ruffling his dark hair and walking out of the Great Hall. I paused, leaning against the wall as I took off my heels. God, my feet were killing me and I had only been in here for two hours or so. I rubbed my feet for a moment, to get nerve feelings back in them, before heading up the cool stone stairs.

"Can we talk?"

I jumped at the sudden noise that filled the silent castle. The only sound before was the faint music from the hall. "Who-?"

"It's Ares."

He stepped forward from behind a statue of a knight and looked me over.

"I'm going to bed," I said quietly, continuing up the steps.

"I'm sorry!" he called after me.

I looked down from the floor above and met his dark, glistening eyes, "I'm sorry, too."

"Can't we just talk about what happened?"

"I'm not going to let it happen again," I said in reasoning. "If your father even found out, we just would be ripped apart again, and I'm not going through that heartbreak for the second time."

"It was you who broke it off the first time."

I looked away as he said that, knowing it was true. "You said it yourself. Our families hate each other. There's nothing I can do about that."

"So the Lestrange's and the Weasley's didn't hate each other before your mum?" Ares challenged. "And look how they turned up. The Zambini's and the Weasley's hate each other now. But we can prove them wrong."

"I'm not going to get heartbroken again, Ares," I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair - a nervous habit - and clutched my heels with the other. "I'm not."

"Just give us a try," he urged.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I really am."

"Give me a reason why!" he called after me.

"Because you will pull the same bloody shit that you pulled on me the first time. How our families hate each other and then that will be it! Some stupid bloody feud will end us. And I won't let that happen, so I'm letting the feud win. But my heart will always," I said fiercly, stepping down the stairs so I was in front of him. "Always will be with you."

His hand reached and cupped my cheek, "Then forget the feud. Forget my father. I drop it all for you."

I swallowed, "I'm not going to even ask that of you."

I turned and heard his hand drop to his side as I ran up the stairs.

"I love you, Sahara!" he shouted after me.

I couldn't supress the smile that spread on my face, "I love you, too, Ares."

And I told the Fat Lady the password, 'Ravens are booky,' and slid into the Common Room, twirling around to imaginative music as my soul filled with life. He loved me! Oh, I could just sing! But. . . we'd never be together, not if he would loose everything for me. No. I'd never do that to him. I would force myself to be alone forever, if he had to loose his family. I couldn't do that. Not to him.

* * *

Long chapter:) And by far my favorite:) Lots of things happen, but I love the ending, because, well, it shows just how alike Sahara and Bella were when they were each other's age. BTW, Sahara is fifteen, since it is her fourth year, just thought I'd clear that up! Review, please, and tell me if you like!

-Nastya


	19. Chapter 19

"So what happened last night?" Sophie asked at breakfast Christmas morning.

"Nothing," I sighed, taking a bite of toast. "I just had a little run in with Professor Cullen, Scorpious saved me, and then I ran into Ares."

Parker and Kellen raised an eyebrow at the last one, "You ran into Zambini? What happened!"

I grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then tell me," Sophie urged. "Please?"

I glanced at my three best friends before sighing, "He wants to give us another shot."

"That's great!" Sophie cried loudly, causing a few Gryffindor's a few seats down to glance over at us.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. Because the same thing will happen. His father will find out and then we'll end up apart again. So, I told him we can't do that."

"But you've been wanting to get back with him for years, Sahara!" Sophie pushed.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just, I think I'm more afraid of the rejection in the end, you know? He said he would give up his father, he would be disowned by him, in order for us to date."

"And?" Sophie squealed. "That's wonderful!"

"No, it's not!" I tried to make her see. "If he does that, I'll feel awful! I'll be making him lose everything he's ever known. And I will never do that." It was silent as Sophie realized why I couldn't. I'd be hurting him more than it would hurt if I stayed away. "He told me he loved me."

Parker and Kellen stiffened, "What?" What did you say?"

"It was the end. I was walking up the stairs and he shouted it up to me," I smiled softly at that, but shook my head. "I don't think he heard me, but I said I loved him too."

Sophie grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, "Then you need to stop torturing yourself, corner the man, and snog his brains out!"

I laughed at that, but pulled away, turning my hair to a bright pink, "Sophie, come on."

"Sahara, really, I'm being serious. Even your mum wants you to go back with him, and she doesn't like them. You're miserable. I can see it!"

"I am not," I said hotly, pulling out of her grip. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been sitting alone in the Common Room when you're studying. And you run back from the library whenever you go."

"I don't like wandering the corridors alone," I protested weakly.

"That's bull," Kellen pointed out. "You love walking the corridors."

"Not alone. They're creepy," I reasoned.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Riiiiight."

"They are!" I protested. As the Great Hall doors opened, Sophie smirked and looked at them. I knew who it was. So I made myself busy by taking a few long sips of pumpkin juice and concentrating on my toast as I waved my wand to spread the butter.

"He looks. . . annoyed," Kellen observed.

I scowled at him, knowing he wasn't helping the situation. Every freaking morning since the break-up, I'd avoid looking at him, they'd tell me what he'd look like against my wishes, and try to get me to talk to him. And I was not going to listen.

"Yeah. Probably because Renee's hanging off his arm," Parker laughed.

I took a vicious bite of the toast and felt my hair change to a vibrant purple. "I hate you guys," I muttered.

"We love you," Sophie insisted. "We're just trying to help you."

"It's not helping," I sighed. "You guys are just making me feel worse."

"Oh, come on. If you even look down in the dumps, your Mum will take ten points for one stupid thing in the halls today."

I smiled at that, "I know." 

I looked up to the Head table and saw Mum, McGonnagall, Sirius, and Neville having a heated discussion about something. I frowned, "What's wrong with them?"

"I heard that McGonnagall doesn't want to sack Edward for what he did to you," Sophie murmured. "They placed a silencing charm around them. But they were screaming when I came in here. I'm the first one in here, you know, and as soon as they realized they weren't alone, they placed the charm. I caught the jist of it."

"They don't want to sack him?" I said incredulously. "He tried to eat me!"

"What?" Parker and Kellen shouted.

"What do you mean, Professor Cullen tried to eat you?" Sophie demanded.

"I went to the bathroom, to just breathe a little, you know?" I shrugged. "He cornered me, broke my wrist, and said he was hungry and was leaning into bite. Scorp got him. I'm fine."

"He can arrested for that!" Sophie cried. "He should be in Azkaban for assult on a student and threatening a witch!"

"Like they'll give that to him," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "That's the last thing they'll do."

"I'm going to kill him," Kellen swore. "Dammit, Hara, why didn't you tell us?"

"Last night was the Yule ball. I just wanted you guys to have fun," I shrugged. "It's fine."

"You could have died," Sophie said seriously.

I sighed and stood, "I'll see you guys at the pitch later, yeah?" Without waiting for a response, I walked to the Slytherin table.

"What in the hell is she doing?" I heard Kellen murmur to Parker and Sophie. I continued and shoved Scorpious over so I could sit.

"'ello, boys, girl," I smiled, leaning on Scorpious' side. He laughed, tousling my purple hair.

"Finally decided to join us, have you?" Scorpious asked. "You know Rowle, Pavell, and Pernell."

"Pleasure," I nodded to the three dreary looking boys. "And this is Emily Crouch, my girl."

I looked to the girl on the other side of Scorpious, "Take care of him. And, of course, you have to remember, that he hates pork, if you ever have the elves give him breakfast."

"I don't do elves," she replied cooly, looking me over.

"Then you're my new favorite," I smiled at her. She was pretty. Her golden brown hair was straight and flowed down her back, excentuating her curves. She had chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She smiled at me suddenly.

"Did you go out with Ares Zambini?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but faltered a bit, "I-um, yes. It was brief."

"He's great in the sack, isn't he?" Emily asked.

Okay, maybe she wasn't my new favorite. "Wouldn't know, actually," I retorted, fire in my eyes, "We only were together three months in first year."

"Oh, we only dated for a month in second, "Emily assured me.

"Oh," I said, faking my cheerfulness. Scorpious could see where this was going and groaned. "So you were a slut! I heard, but, you know, you can't always believe rumors."

She scoffed and looked at me with disgust, "I am no slut."

"First stage is denial," I smirked, standing up. "And, Emily?"

"What?" she snarled at me.

"Don't forget to button up your shirt. It's really not helping your slutty case."

She gasped, her jaw dropped. I gave her a finger wave before kissing Scorp's cheek, "Your still my favorite cousin, Scorp. Don't tell Teddy."

He laughed richly and I waved to his friends before giving my three friends one last look. Oh, they were so dead. And I walked from the Great Halls to get ready for some flying time. I needed to get my mind off of things, and the bitter cold wind would do the trick.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapters a doozy:) review, please!

-Nastya


	20. Chapter 20

"Sahara! Think fast!"

I spun my broom around to face Parker and see the Quaffle coming for me. I zoomed in its path and grabbed it before tossing it to Kellen. He threw it towards the empty goal and we started all over again. The breeze was really awful, not to mention the snow was thick and difficult to see through, but it made me think clearly.

I should just talk to Ares, see if we can become friends. Maybe just something so that I don't have to hate and avoid him every minute. Acquaintances is fine with me too.

"Hey, Sahara! We're going to go in! Sophie's freezing in those stands."

I looked down at Sophie, who was huddled in a blanket and gripping a cup of hot cocoa.

"Tell her I said to get warm!" I shouted over the wind. "I'll see you guys in a few."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to keep flying around. I need to clear my head."

Parker looked at me concerned, but Kellen just nodded, tapping me on the shoulder, before flying down to the stands to get Sophie. Parker sighed, "Be careful, yeah?"

"Always am," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "Three hours, Sahara."

I saluted him and he laughed, flying away. I did a few laps around the pitch, just admiring the view, when I came to a halt. The Whomping Willow was in sights, and below it was a gray animal. Strange. I didn't think the game in the Forbidden Forest traveled. The wind was splitting against my ears, so I couldn't really tell if it was making noise, so I flew lower and closer to it until I was just a hundred feet away.

And I recognized it as the picture I used as a bookmark in my animagus book I recieved for Christmas three years ago.

"Ares," I whispered. As if he heard me, the wolf looked up and looked at me. I landed, casting a stunning charm at the Whomping Willow as it started to stir and walked towards the wolf.

"You're going to scare away all the first years," I said over the howl of the wind.

The wolf just watched me before turning away from me. I tucked my broom under my arm and stood next to him.

"I wasn't kidding, you know," I said quietly.

In an instant, he was in human form, looking up at the tree, "About what? You were right. My father will find a way between us again. I realized that last night."

"That's the last thing you heard me say?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes narrowing as the snow pelted against my face.

He nodded, his jaw tight.

I smiled to myself as I looked away, "You don't understand, then. When you said you loved me, I said it back, Ares."

His head whipped around to look at me and his eyes were wide. "What?"

"You honestly think I spent three years hating you?" I snorted. "I'm hurt you think so little of me. I was heartbroken that night and I spoke out of impulse. I thought you hated me for it, so I avoided you."

"I thought you hated me, and that's why you were avoiding me."

I laughed, "Looks like we both screwed up."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, "Does this change anything?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared to find out if it does," I admitted.

"Scared? I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave."

I shrugged, "We have our moments. This just isn't one of mine."

"If we do anything. . . it has be secret from my father until I'm seventeen."

I looked up at him, his height dramatically different from mine now. "Two years?"

"Or I blow everything now," he smiled down at me. "From what I overheard from your friends, and your mind last night - by the way, remember to keep your Occulmency up - you don't want me to blow everything."

"I can do two years," I admitted. "But can you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I can. I'm the expert at keeping things secret."

"Like Emily? Yeah, she's awful at keeping secrets."

"Emily?" Ares asked, stepping away from me. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily Crouch," I pronounced clearl. "You and her in second year."

"She's two years older than me," Ares laughed. "Why in the world would I ever even touch her?"

I suddenly felt really stupid, "She said-"

"She's always wanted me," Ares clarified. "Doesn't mean I want her."

"Oh. . ." I said, frowning. "Sorry. I just-"

"I haven't been with anyone, relationshipwise, other than you."

"And Renee?"

That had him laughing the hardest, "Hopsinger? I absolutely hate the girl. The only reason we went to the Yule ball was because I heard you were going with that Parker kid and Scorpious told me to go with her to make you jealous."

"Jealous?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "No idea what you're talking about."

"So it worked?" Ares grinned. "Wonderful. I'll have to thank Scorp for that."

"You boys are conspiring against me," I sighed, dramatically plopping myself onto the snow. He phased into a wolf, joining me on the ground. "I love that book you got me," I told him. At his confused glance, I continued, "For Christmas those years ago. I've been practicing."

He yipped excitedly and nudged me with his muzzle. I grinned and rolled onto my stomach before I burst into furry skin and paws for hands. I growled menacingly at the wolf, which caused him to place a paw over my back and stick me down onto the ground. I whinned in protest before falling silent.

_I don't know where this leaves us,_ I admitted, penetrating his mind with Legimens.

_Together, but in secret,_ was his reply.

_So if I say 'Get out of my way, Zambini,'_ I smirked into his mind. _I really mean, 'Meet me at the Room of Requirements tonight after dinner.'_

_And if I say, 'Has the Weasel outgrown her friends,' I really mean the same or, 'I'll see you there, hound-dog.'_

I laughed in my head and buried my face in the snow, _Horrible nickname, Italian._

_No, that was officially the worst nickname ever,_ Ares returned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled over so that I was tucked into his side, _I'm going to hate not saying a word to my friends. If they ever find out, they'll hate me._

_Why not just tell them?_

I looked at him, sharply and cocked my head to the side, _But I thought we were secret?_

_Doesn't mean you can't tell your friends,_ Ares shrugged his large wolfy shoulders and rested on the ground. _Our dates really will be difficult, though. But I have a few things in mind._

_Do I get to know?_

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements tonight at eight,_ he answered. _You'll know then._

I rolled my eyes, making sure he saw that. _I'll see you then, Wolfie._

_Work on your nicknames by then, sweetcakes._

_You're going to make me barf_, I laughed, then turned back into my human form, grabbing my broom. "See you then. But I need to catch up so I can take a shower. I'm freezing."

He turned back into the handsome young British-Italian and bowed, "See you then, il mio amore."

I giggled like an idiot and mounted my broom before taking off to the castle. A stupid grin was on my face that I couldn't seem to wipe away. What are the odds?

* * *

Finally!:) That's it for today, I think! Now, I'm off to watch Supernatural:) Love it and I love you, if you reivew, so review, please!

-Nastya


	21. Chapter 21

I bit my lip nervously as I stood outside of the Room of Requirements in a pair of jeans and a sweater. What in the world was going to happen? What did he want to do? And what would be on the other side of these doors? The last question was the most spoken question in my mind. I heard the bell tower chime eight and I took a deep breath before pacing back and forth on it three times.

_I need a place to talk to Ares. I need a place to talk to Ares. I need a-_

Two solid gold doors formed and I looked at them apprehensively before turning my hair a brilliant red and pulling one open. They were a lot heavier than they looked.

"Ah, you've made it," I heard Ares' voice say. "Right on time too!"

I gasped as the inside came into view. "Paris?"

Ares approached me, "Oui," he smiled. I toon him in, in a button up shirt and smart slacks, "You look beautiful."

"I-" I looked down at myself and saw a white flowy dress had replaced my jeans and sweater, "I was not wearing this when I came. . ."

"This room is magic," Ares said simply, laughing. I took in the room. A life-sized replica of the La Tour d'Eifel shined bronze up into the dark 'sky'. There was a patio undernearth the object where a table and a few roses were placed. Along the edges of the walls were fake shops, to give the look a final touch.

"This is amazing!" I breathed, spinning around to look at it all. "How can this all fit in one room?"

"This room just is that amazing," Ares shrugged, pulling out a chair for me.

"Thanks," I murmured, my cheeks becoming the infamous Weasley red. I made my skin turn a tanner color so that it was hidden. He sat across from me and looked above him at the tower's interrior. I followed suit, and then I heard his laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking back down. I stopped glaring at him when I saw two plates in front of each of us. One had snails, the other frogs. "Oh, no," I said, shaking my head and eying the dead frogs. "No way in hell am I eating those."

"Come on, just try the snails. I don't blame you for the frogs," Ares urged.

"No!" I laughed, squealing as he held out one towards me. I picked up the knife and held it pointing at him, "Don't you dare come any closer."

My giggles ruined my threatening look, but it was all good fun. He rolled his eyes and eat it, only leaving the shell. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "Disgusting, Ares."

"It tastes amazing!" Ares insisted. "Try it!"

"No," I said firmly. "I do not eat living things!"

"You love the chicken-"

"Those aren't alive when I eat them," I laughed. "There is no way I will do that, no matter how slimy or dry they are!"

He leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows, "Fine, try the frog then."

"Been there, done that. Aunt Fleur tied me to a chair and shoved it down my throat. Not an experience I'd like to repeat."

"Fine, fine," he rolled his eyes. Snapping his fingers, our plates disappeared and were replaced with a bowl of French Onion Soup and Rosemary Chicken with some souflee on the side. "Hope you like?"

"I have a good feeling I'll love," I nodded, eying the food.

"Wonderful, now a toast," Ares said, raising his wine glass. My eyes widened marginally when I saw that my wine glass was full of white champagne as well. I took it and lifted it to his height. "To secrets."

I rolled my eyes, but clinked glasses with him, "To secrets."

We took sips at the same time, watching each other with our eyes.

"I heard," Ares said seriously after taking a bite of his chicken, "That Professor Cullen's being sacked for attacking a student."

"That's true. Mum told me about it during Lunch."

"Do you know who he attacked?" Ares asked.

I smiled secretively, "I do." It was silent as he waited for me to continue, but I just put a slice of chicken in my mouth and chewed slowly, watching him.

"Well?"

I swallowed, "Well, what?"

"Who was it?" Ares asked eagerly.

I took another bite of chicken, holding out the suspense, before replying, "Me."

"What?" Ares whispered, shocked.

"You did see the bruises when I went back into the Great Hall, right?" I asked lightly. "I made them go away after Sophie said something, but yeah, I'm sure everyone's figured it out by now."

"After you left the Great Hall, I left. I didn't go back."

"Oh," I said softly, shrugging, "I didn't know that. But yes, he attacked me. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, my mum checked me out. And no, you cannot kill him. Did I answer everything you were going to ask?"

"Not quite," Ares said. "What did he want to attack you for?"

"He was hungry," I replied, before taking a bite of chicken.

"Who alerted your mum?"

"Scorpious," I replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ares cried. "What happened for _Scorpious_ to save you?"

I shrugged, and in a small voice said, "Eddie was going to eat me."

"Like suck your blood, eat you?" Ares asked.

"What other kind of eat-" I stopped myself, not wanting to go there. "Yes, that kind of eat me."

"And it took the Headmistress how long to decide to sack him?" Ares demanded.

"Gonnie didn't want to sack him," I replied, sipping my champagne. "He's a good teacher. An airhead, but a good teacher."

"But he attacked a student! He can go to Azkaban for that shit!"

"And he is," I replied, shrugging. "I don't really care what happens to him as long as he doesn't get near me."

"Is he a family friend or something?" Ares asked.

"Sort of," I said, thinking. "His sisters are family friends, as are his brothers, and his parents. But he's not really welcome. He tried to kill my father."

"And Luna Lovegood's a relative as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. She married Harry Potter, who's not really related to any of the family, except she's Mum's god-cousin. It's strange, I've really given up on trying to understand who's related or not."

"And so who is related to you?"

"Neville married Aunt Ginny, so he is. And Hermione married Ron. Sirius married a Muggleborn from America, Angela's her name. They got married last summer. George married Angelina Johnson, so her, and then Uncle Charlie's still unmarried, and Bill married Fleur, the Beauxbaton's Triwizard Champion."

"Holy crap," Ares laughed. "I'm already lost."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"My families not even that large."

"Oh?" I asked, interested. I didn't really know anything about him. "Then start talking."

"My mum and dad," He said. "Only child. My dad has a million cousins in Italy. And my mum doesn't really have a big family."

"That's it?" I asked, shocked.

"Believe me, sweetheart, not all families out there are big."

"I know that," I laughed. "It's just. . . I don't know. I thought pureblood families were always big. But I guess not."

He shrugged, finishing off his food, "The Zambini's are a small pureblood family. Prestigious and high up, but small. For centuries, there has only been a single son born, and . . ." he shrugged. "They always marry a pureblood."

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, "Ares?" His lips touched his champagne glass.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you only like me because I'm a pureblood?" I asked. "And my family has the fame because of the war and my mum's powers?"

His eyes widened and he frowned, "Why would you think that?"

I fought the tears that threatened and turned my hair a dark curly black, like Grandma Trix's, and I took a sip of my champagne before replying, "It's just you said that they always marry a pureblood. And I'm a pureblood and perhaps the only reason you even remotely like me is because I'm a pureblood."

I knew this was too good to be true.

"No!" Ares insisted, taking my hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze, "I like you because you are funny, kind, sweet, and have an evil side to you when it comes to pranking."

"I get it from my father," I protested, before I remember what this was about. "And my blood has nothing to do about it?"

He met my eyes and I could hear the sincerity in his voice, "No. I like you for you, all blood aside."

I let out a sigh, that was close to one of relief. "Oh. . . well I'll admit this. I like your pureblood. Don't ever tell my mum I said that, because she'd skin me alive," I threatened as he chuckled. "But you are an added bonus."

"So the Weasley girl is prejudice," Ares smirked, eying me.

I rolled my eyes, "Slightly. I have no problems with Muggleborns, werewolves, or anything else." He raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious! Teddy's a were and he's like my brother!"

He choked on his tongue, "Lupin was a werewolf?"

"You can't tell anyone," I gasped, grabbing his forearm. "If he even thinks I told anyone, Harry will bloody roast me for dinner."

He started to think about it. Oh, Merlin, what have I done. Teddy's going to kill me, and then Uncle Harry will feed me to Edward! Ah, Mum's going to kill me too!

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm serious, Ares."

"I won't," he insisted. "Now, you good for dessert?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded my affirmation. Dessert sounded good.

* * *

The date! Part one, acutally. Part two, the last part, is coming in the next chapter! That's it for today, because I'm leaving the house and I won't have internet access for twenty four hours, so sorry, but this is all for today. Review, please, if you liked it!:)

-Nastya


	22. Chapter 22

"How did you know that Crepes are my favorite dessert?" I asked, smirking as he shrugged in reply.

"I have your mum for a teacher, you know," Ares smirked.

My eyes widened as I cut the crepe with my fork, "Mum told you?"

"Who else would have?" Ares asked.

I nearly moaned as the strawberries and batter of the crepe melted in my mouth, "These are amazing!"

He laughed heartily and took a bite of his. Soft French music began to play and I raised my eyes to meet Ares. "Music?" I whispered.

"Dance with me?"

I hesitated, but set my fork down, nodding. He extended his long, elegant looking fingers towards me and offered me a smile that showed his brilliant white teeth. I took my hand and set my fingers on his. That was all he needed to whisk me away under the Eifle Tower.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Spin. It was consistent with the soft French music and the accordian's beat set ours. "One day, I'm taking you to the real Eifle Tower," Ares promised in a soft whisper as he leaned down.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and I smiled softly, "I'd like that."

"It'll be a surprise, though," he said suddenly. "I'll never tell you when it will happen."

I play pouted, stepping in closer to him as we spun yet again. "That's not very nice."

"I'm a Slytherin, love. We don't play nice," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Well I'm in Gryffindor, and I don't exactly play fair."

I spun out of his grasp as he tried to spin me and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at me and took a step towards me, only I took one back, holding my white skirt in one hand and my finger pointed at him with the other. "Ah, ah. Don't you dare."

"Or what?" Ares challenged, taking another step forward.

"Or. . ." I thought about it. "Or I'll snog you."

"That's a very scary thought," Ares said seriously.

I nodded, just as serious, "I thought so too. I mean. . ." he took another step and I smiled slightly. "Who would want to snog you?"

I took a few paces until I was directly in front of him and ran a hand across his cheek before pressing the other onto his neck. His skin was so warm, so comforting. I leaned up and whispered, barely touching his lips, "But we don't play fair."

I placed a chaste kiss on him quickly before pulling away and giggling.

"I have a new idea," Ares whispered as I took a sip of my champagne, from behind me. His arms slid around my waist and pressed me against his broad chest. "When I say, 'Go back to the library, Weasley,' I mean 'I love you, Sahara.'"

"And when I say, 'Go run and cower, Zambini,' I really mean, 'I love you, too.'"

He placed a soft kiss against my neck and I bit my lip to stop the moan. Dear Merlin, what he did to me. . .

"You should really head back to the lion Common Rooms, Hara."

"Only if you go to the snake dungeon," I compromised, angling my head so more of my neck was exposed for him as e continued to place more kisses along my shoulder.

"Deal," Ares whispered. His warm breath fanned across my neck, causing me to shiver. He chuckled before spinning me around and placing a kiss on my lips.

My hands immediately went up to his hair, and he wound one hand in my hair, the other was pressed against the small of my back, guiding me closer.

"I really have to leave before Sophie runs to my mum," I whispered against him as I pulled away to breathe. "And that's the last thing I need."

"Ditto," he winked and released me. "Go on."

"Goodnight, Ares," I smiled shyly, kissing his cheek.

"Night, Sahara," he returned.

I walked towards the front doors of the Room and looked over my shoulder as he finished off his champagne. "Mutt."

"What?" he asked.

"My nickname for you. Mutt," I smiled.

He frowned, "That's awful, still."

"You don't get a say, mutt," I laughed, opening the door.

"Happy late Christmas!" he called after me.

"To you, too!" I returned.

I shut the doors behind me and disillusioned myself, amazed that my outfit was once again a sweater and jeans. I shook my head, "Magic. Oh, I love it."

When I got to the Common Room, I was met with three very angry friends. "It's nearly passed curfew, and where have you been?" Sophie demanded.

"I-" I was cut off by Parker.

"She's smiling," he exclaimed loudly. "Merlin, look, she's actually smiling like she did in first year!"

"Oh, you aren't," Kellen grinned.

"I-"

"She's what?" Sophie demanded.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing all of their hands, and shoving them on the sofa, before casting a silencing charm. "You can't tell anyone."

"Tell us now," they demanded together.

"Well, Ares and I ran into each other earlier today, right? After you guys went inside from the Pitch. And we were talking."

"No way!" Sophie cried. "You guys talked!"

"We apologized for how stupid we've been. And we met at the Room of Requirements tonight."

Kellen wiggled his eyebrows, "Sahara's got some."

I shook my head, my cheeks reddening, "No. We just had dinner. And it was a Paris setting. Looked just like Paris. Music was playing, real French food - better than Aunt Fleur's - and-" I cut myself off as I realized I was rambling, and blushed a darker red. "Anyway, we're a secret. Which means that you cannot say a word to anyone, especially not my mum or any of Ares friends."

"How long will you be a secret for?" Parker asked.

"Until he's seventeen," I told him. "So, I trust you, but you never know who will slip. That means that we're going to take precautions, such as you all are going to be placed under a tongue-twister charm."

"And the side-effects?" Kellen asked serious.

"You even start to say it, and your tongue ties in a knot. It's painful, but it will only be for nineteen months," I pleaded. "This can't get out. I'm dead serious."

"Do it," Sophie challenged. "I don't want to risk you losing what you've been waiting three years for."

Parker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, do you funky mojo."

Kellen just nodded. I waved my wand and all of their hands glew a brilliant blue. "Do you three swear not to mention anything we've discussed in the last half hour to anyone, until Ares Zambini turns seventeen?"

"We swear," they answered.

I squealed and hugged them all, "I freakin' love you guys, because you're always right."

Sophie yawned, "We're going to bed. Goodnight, boys."

"That's girl talk for 'I want all the juicy details'," Parker explained to Kellen.

I giggled, rolling my eyes, "Night."

"Yeah, whatever," Kellen smirked.

I ran up the stairs after Sophie, and we went straight to bed, me with a huge smile on my face. Ares was finally mine, and I wouldn't let him go without a fight. Pure and simple.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, but this is part two! I hope you like!:)))

-Nastya


	23. Chapter 23

School resumed the same. The first few weeks were difficult. I couldn't talk about anything I felt towards Ares to anyone. But, by the time February rolled around, I was so much happier. Ares and I would have our dates every other Saturday. Of these two dates, they've always had a theme.

The first date was the second week of January. We went to Rome, Italy, and saw all of the same things that would be there for you to see. It was like a entire, fully built city, completely vacant for us to experience. I don't know how the Room did it, but whatever it was doing it couldn't stop.

Next, we 'went' to Sydney, Australia and just watched the opera house lights at sunset for hours before leaving.

And even though he was going to extreme lengths to keep me entertained, I would have been just fine sitting on the couch and watching Muggle films. But I wasn't complaining. This was absolutely fine, too. As long as I could spend time with him.

His birthday was April seventeenth. Which meant he'd be turning sixteen in only a few short months, and we'd only have a year to go. One year. I could do a year, definately.

My bookbag swung past my leg as I walked my way to the library. I needed to study for divination finals. She was a bat, but that didn't mean I can fail her class. And just because that stuff is junk doesn't mean I won't need it someday. Especially with my powers.

Which Ares still didn't know about. How would I tell him, anyway?

"Oh, yeah, my powers. You see, I can bring people back from the dead if I want to, but its no big deal."

No, that would be the rudest way to tell him. I don't know if I even can.

So with a sigh, I plopped down in a chair, and pulled my divination book out to read. God, stupid tea leaves. She'd say we all had the grim. Or we'd die a young and unfortunate fate. Or, Merlin forbid, we'd all get pregnant - guys too - by the age of seventeen. She was a complete crack-pot.

After two hours in the library, I noticed that it was getting late. I'd have to run back to the Common Room to make it back before curfew. Wonderful. I grabbed my books and hightailed it out of the library. Only three floors up, but the stairs didn't always cooperate.

Luckily, today, they did. I stated the new password to the Common Room, because it changed ever term, and the Fat Lady gave me a disappointed sigh before opening.

"Really, Hara?"

"I forgot my quill!" I groaned. "Is James sleeping?"

"Potter?" Sophie asked from her table by the window. Her books were propped open. "Yeah."

I sighed, "Well, whoever has it, gets it, now."

"Just wait until before breakfast and go. You can't get in trouble then."

"You are so smart," I laughed at Sophie. She just smiled before turning back to her book and scribbling furiously. "I'm going to bed. Don't make out with your parchment for too long, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she muttered, checking some facts.

I began walking up the stairs, glad that Eddie was finally gone. No more vampire to play up my mom or I. He gave me a headache just thinking about. Not to mention Alice when she wants to go shopping. Always sees the best deals in the Wizarding World. Sees- I stopped dead in my tracks, which was outside of the girls dorm. Oh my god!

"She saw me and him," I whispered. I slammed the dorm room door shut and began riffling through my things as fast as I could to get a new quill and some parchment. It was only Sophie and I in Gryffindor, that were fourth year girls, and so we got a whole room to ourselves. I began writing furiously on the parchment before reading it over.

Alice,

I know you saw something with me and the boy. You can't say a word. Burn this as soon as you read it. Please, Ali, you can't tell anyone, not even Jasper. It's only for a year. I'll let you take me to New York City, if you want. To shop. I don't care. Just don't tell. I'll explain why if you don't already know.

Love you, Ali,

Sahara

Oh god. I folded it into an envelope and placed a charm on it so only Alice could read it before it would self-distruct. Then, I placed it by the window and whistled long and hard. Three minutes of waiting later, and flapping of wings could be heard echoing off the castle walls.

"Take this to Alice," I murmured to the black bird - one of my mum's bird's offspring. It hooted softly, biting my finger with affection, and then flew off with the letter attached to its leg. It'd make it back by morning.

I fell to sleep with a clean conscious, ready for the day.

...

"I swear, Sahara, you really need to just get up and talk to your mum with whatever she's mad about," Sophie snapped. I looked up at Mum again, who was glaring at me from the Head table. I grimaced and looked away, swallowing hard.

"I don't even know what she's mad about! I didn't tell her jack squat about anything that would make her mad."

"Then you need to find out before she deducts five hundred points from Gryffindor. We can't let Slytherin win the house cup," Kellen said, nudging me. I sighed, but nodded and met my mum's eyes.

"Your office in five," I mouthed. She nodded, and stood, walking out of the Great Hall briskly, giving me a glare as she passed. I swallowed.

"If I die, you all know it was my mum, right?" I said weakly.

Sophie gave me a weak smile, "I'm sure everything is alright."

"Stop lying," I snapped. I stood and gave them a look, "Wish me luck?"

I gave a whimper as I turned and walked away. Oh god, she was going to skin me alive. What the hell is her problem?

"Mum?" I asked cautiously as I entered her office. My dad was sitting on the chair, reading the Prophet.

"I told you, Sahara. We hate them."

"Mum, I know what you feel towards them, but that doesn't change how I feel," I started to hastilly explain as she turned to me, her eyes blazing. I took a few steps backwards as she advanced towards me.

"Bella, stop it," Dad scolded. "You're scaring the poor girl. I don't even think she did it."

"Who in the world are you talking about?" Mum demanded. "Why did you bring Death Eaters back?"

"Who are you talking about?" I challenged.

"The Death Eaters that have been dead for fifteen years, Sahara. Who are you talking about?"

I exhaled in relief, "No one."

"She's lying," Dad chuckled.

"Sahara, I told you not to bring the Dark side back."

"I didn't bring anyone back since Grandma and Teddy's parents!" I cried. "Why would I do that? They killed thousands of people! And why would I want that?"

"Sahara, only you can bring them back!" she shouted. "Only you can bring people back from the dead. Did you bring them back?"

Fred placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, "Bella-"

"No, answer me, Sahara. Did you bring them back?"

"No!" I cried. "No!"

"Bella, that's enough!" Dad shouted. Mum gave me a glare before huffing and turning towards her desk. "Sahara, do you know anyone that could do this?"

"No," I said exasperated. "I didn't even know they were out!"

"See, Bella? I told you she didn't do it," Dad insisted. "She wouldn't do that."

"What do you mean? Death Eaters are back?" I said, panicky.

"Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, others. They're back."

My eye widened, "Scorpious. . ." His crazy grandpa would probably come for him, just as his father gets out of jail. Just what he needs.

"What?" Mum snapped. "What do you know?"

"Bella!" Dad cried. "I'm seriously considering you go to bed early tonight."

Mum glared at dad, "There is nothing to decide, Fred. She brought them back."

"I didn't," I pleaded. "Why would I bring back the people that killed my own father?"

"She has a point there, love," Fred nodded. "I wouldn't bring back someone that killed me."

"Shut up, Fred," Mum said viciously, her hair turning a vibrant red, that could rival my hair color on a good day. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ," Fred said calmly. "She's my daughter too."

"I didn't bring them back," I said near tears as my mother glared at me for even talking. What happened to her? She was. . . she was looking at me like I was Ares' father. And that hurt the most. She hated me. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you're lying!" Mum shouted. "Just like you're probably lying about not dating Ares!"

I looked at her like she was a stranger, "Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I am your mother," she grabbed my arm painfully tight and Dad grabbed mum and pushed her back by her shoulder.

"Bella."

"No, answer me. Are you dating Ares?"

"No," I spat, knowing I was lying, but I wasn't going to let her know. Just over a year left.

"Do you love him?"

"Bella!" Dad shouted. Her eyes snapped to his and she deflated. She let me go and stepped away.

"You've brought the enemy back, Miss Weasley," she said stiffly. My heart constricted painfully at her calling me just as any professor would. "You are no daughter of mine."

"Bella," Dad gasped. "This is foolish. Stop this."

I shook myself from Dad's grasp, and gave my mum - Professor Black - an icy glare, "We'll have it your way, Professor. But I never, ever, brought back the enemy. You brought this on yourself."

"Sahara-" Dad tried.

"I'll see you during summer holidays, Dad," I said stiffly. "Professor, I think I'll leave now."

My mum nodded hard, grabbing the firewhiskey bottle on her desk and taking a long swig. It's not even nine in the morning, mum.

"Sahara-" Dad grabbed my arm as I went down the stairs. "I know you're dating Ares," he said it so softly that Mum wouldn't be able to hear it through the shut door, but anyone in the room could. "I won't tell your mother. And. . . I think you should keep him. He's a really nice guy, nothing like his father."

"You can't tell anyone," I whispered. "Please. Mum hates me enough."

"She doesn't hate you-"

"Stop lying," I snapped. "She hates me. You saw her disown me right there because of something I didn't even do! She hates me-"

"I'll always be your father, no matter what Bella decides," Dad insisted, his blue eyes meeting mine. "And I won't, I swear, I won't ever disown you."

Tears pooled in my eyes, "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I'll always love you, kiddo. You can't get rid of me that easy."

I gave a watery chuckle and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Daddy."

He released me from a bone crushing hug I didn't even see coming a minute later. "We're going to talk tonight in the Room of Requirements, alright?"

"I-" I hesitated. We were supposed to have a date tonight, Ares and I. "What about before dinner? I don't have classes."

"You're doing something tonight, aren't you?" he grinned.

"Maybe. . ." I said cautiously, waiting for him to blow up like Mum.

"Good for you, kiddo," he winked. "Just don't get caught outside of the Common Room past curfew."

I bit my lip to contain my grin, "Thanks, dad. I'll try my best."

"Remember, RoR this afternoon, right after lunch."

"I'll be there," I nodded. I opened the front door as he went back into Mum's office. Glass crashed. She was pissed. I opened the door slowly, and bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I was met with a muscled chest as I took a step forward. I gasped and stepped back, "I'm so sor-"

"What's wrong?" Ares' voice cut through my sentence. I looked up and saw him watching me with searching eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Nothing fancy, alright? Tonight just needs to be a small little sit-in."

He looked me over, his dark eyes showing concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to sit down and relax," I assured him. I smiled softly at him with confidence I didn't feel. "I need to tell you something, is all."

"You sound . . . mad and depressed. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I shook my head, "I'm just so. . . confused."

I stepped past him, "See you later."

I disappeared to get to my Divination class. The only class of the day.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Who brought the Death eaters back? Tell me in a review, please! Thanks to all reading!

-Nastya


	24. Chapter 24

"Please!" Trelawny cried, clutching my glass. "Tell us what you see!"

"In my tea leaves?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course, my dear! Your cheek with get you killed. Such a tragic death," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and flipped through my Divination book, "It says. . . that the dog is the grim and that the leash is control."

I rolled my eyes yet again as she gasped and grabbed my cup. "You, my dear, can control death!"

My eyes snapped to hers, and I let my powers hide my shock, by turning my skin a darker color, "That's the most messed up shit I've ever heard."

"Oh, but dear, it's true!" Trelawny gasped. "You have a collar on the Grim!"

I set my jaw and rolled my eyes, "I should have dropped this class last year."

"My dear, you wield great power, just like your mother!" Trelawny cried.

"Yeah, and my mother is crazy," I said. "So, that would make me crazy, too."

After arguing with her, and silently thanking that she never took any points away, class was dismissed and I headed down to lunch, completely annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sophie asked.

"Dude, she had Trelawny," Parker snorted around his pumpkin juice. "Why wouldn't she be annoyed?"

"She looks pissed."

"What'd your mum want?" Kellen asked conversationally.

I plopped down agrilly, "She's not my mother anymore. She's Professor Black."

"Sahara, you don't mean that," Sophie said gently.

I met her eyes, "Mum disowned me, Sophie. Because of my powers involving something I didn't do. She doesn't believe me. Long story short, she's only Professor Black now."

"That's awful," Sophie gasped, her spoon clattering to the table.

I gave her a smirk, "Sure is. She'll believe me sooner or later."

"What does she think you did?"

"It'll be in the Prophet tomorrow, I'm guessing. But she just doesn't understand that I didn't bring them back. I mean, I hate the Death Eaters."

Kellen's eyes bulged, "She thinks you brought the Death Eaters back?"

I tightened my jaw, "Yep."

"But she knows you would never do that!" Parker exclaimed.

"Well, she doesn't know me, then," I said, looking up at the Head Table. Mum was smiling and talking to Neville Longbottom. Like. Nothing. Was. Wrong. That made me mad.

"And what did your dad say?" Sophie asked in a whisper.

"He's on my side. He knows I would never do that," I ran a hand through my purple hair and changed my eye color to a rainbow. "Figures the man that's known me for less than five years knows me better than Mum."

"You two used to be super close," Kellen said softly.

I shrugged, "After I brought back Trixy and Dad, we've spent less time together. We've just fallen apart and there's nothing really to do."

"And what'd Trelawny do to get under your skin?" Parker grinned.

"She read my tea leaves," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Spouted about since my leaves showed the grim with a collar, I can control death. What a bunch of crap."

"That's interesting though. . . considering. . ." Sophie trailed off, shrugging.

"Considering what?" I asked, curious, and leaning forward.

"Considering your mum and you's powers," she finished.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Like I said, she's not my mum anymore." Lunch went by without much talk after that, and it was awkward.

"You wanted to meet," I said casually from my seat on a couch as my dad entered the Room of Requirements.

"So many memories in this place," Dad reminisced, sitting down across from me.

"Oh?"

"This is where we were when the war started. Well, we were actually at our wedding reception, but we came here when we got word. That's when we left. I didn't even last five minutes in the war before the ceiling crushed me."

I winced, but looked away towards a fire, "At least you died a hero. You saved countless of lives by taking out Rodolphus and Rabastian."

"Rodolphus is your step-grandfather, you know?" Dad said suddenly.

I frowned, "Unfortunately, yes, I know."

"You're related to nearly every Death Eater. . . except for the Zambini's."

"They're very close to one another," I shrugged. "Marry Italian beauties."

"Except for Blaise," Dad said quietly. "He broke tradition."

"By marrying a British girl," I murmured.

"And you and Ares. You've been with each other forever."

"We've only been dating for a month, dad," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You know, your mother and I were . . . intimate after only three days."

"Woah!" I said, shaking my head. "Too much details."

"Now I'm not discouraging you, but make sure that he's the one you can live with for the rest of your life. Because if something does happen, Hara, you really want to make sure he's the one."

"Dad, I'm a virgin," I said seriously, giving him a weirded out looked.

"Oi!" His hands snapped up to his ears. "Not such language! I'm your father!"

"Fine, I still have my V card, dad," I laughed.

"Good, good. You know, I lost mine when I was seventeen."

"Oh god," I moaned, shaking my head once more. "I don't want to hear this."

"Your mum was fifteen."

"Please make it stop!" I said, placing my hands over my face. This was torture.

"We loved each other instantly. And I just want you to know that if you ever decide to marry Ares, I'm here to walk you down the aisle."

I met dad's eyes, "I haven't even told him you're alive," I looked away ashamed. "I was going to tell him. But I didn't know how. I can't exactly be like 'I can bring people back from the dead.' And he'd think the same as mum. He'd think I brought those Death Eaters back. And that would kill me. He knows me better than anyone, but I just don't know how to tell him."

"I'd tell him soon," Dad said unfazed. "The less secrets, the better."

"We're going to meet here tonight. I was going to tell him then. But . . . if he thinks I brought those Death Eaters back, what if he. . . what if he dumped me?"

"There are plenty of boys out there-"

"There's no him out there, dad," I interrupted. "He's all I want. I love him more than I love life itself. I hurts, physically hurts, to think of a life without him. I can't smile. My chest feels like there's a weight on it. And whenever I see him, I feel. . . whole. It's so stupid to explain, but its real. And it scares me. But I can't move on from him. I spent three years trying, and I failed miserably."

"Then don't do anything to cause him to leave. Force him to listen to you explain it before he can even think about running."

I swallowed, "We're waiting to go public. Until he turns seventeen and his father can't disown him. Or take away his inheritence. I didn't want him to go through that either. I wanted him to just forget about me. It'd be easier, you know? If he could just live him life while I stayed in the shadows."

"For Merlin's sake, Sahara. Do you know what we were going to name you?"

"Mum said some Muggle name and she didn't like it."

"It wasn't Muggle," Fred insisted. "It was wizard. And she loved it. Sofiya Australias."

"What does that have to do with what I just said?" I asked, confused.

"That's not a name that just stays in the shadows," Dad smiled. "I wanted you to shine like a star. And be the star you are. Ares will keep you as polished as possible. He'll make you shine. He'll spoil you rotten. And he loves you," Dad took my hands and gave them a squeeze and he gave me this heart to heart talk. "And you love him back."

I nodded, "I do. I really do." Tears pooled into my eyes once more.

"Then tell him. Hold onto him. Bloody hell, even move in here with him if you have to. But I'm not going to let my little girl ruin a chance to be a princess. You're happy with him, are you not? Stay happy by staying with him. You smile whenever he's in the room, whether you realize it or not. You glow, Sahara. And you absolutely shine like the star you are."

"I thought you hated the Zambini's?" I asked.

"I had a sudden change of heart when I saw you two. I saw the before and after of the break up. And this petty feud between some ex-Death Eater and my family is not going to keep you two apart as long as I can help it."

I was touched, "Thanks, dad. I'll never let him go."

"That's my girl. Now, what I really wanted to talk to you about. When a man and a woman love each other-"

"Shut up, dad!" I cried. "I know how it works."

"Thank god," Dad sighed in relief. "I didn't think I could go on."

I laughed, "I'll be fine, dad. Promise."

"Good. And remember, if anything happens, I'll support you."

"Dad," I groaned. "Just stop."

"I'm just saying!" Dad defended.

"Dad?" I said after a few tense moments of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why was mum acting so weird?"

He was silent.

"She blew up for something. She knows I would never do that!" I insisted.

"Do you remember her telling you about Azkaban?" Dad asked, making me confused. I nodded slowly. "She went there because the Ministry thought she was harbouring the enemy. A Death Eater, in particular."

"Grandma," I nodded.

"Exactly. She watched them die, Sahara. She could hear them being given the kiss. They walked right past her cell. She's just freaked out. She doesn't understand that you didn't do it. She knows you didn't, but the rational part of her brain is just overwhelmed."

I didn't believe that, "She looked imperio'd."

"You should have seen her sixteen years ago, when she first got out of Azkaban. She looked imperio'd then. This isn't the same thing. She'll come around once she calms down."

I swallowed hard, "I sure hope so."

"I guarantee it."

It's funny, how people can guarantee things. How they can guarantee it just like they can do it. But he couldn't promise this. He couldn't guarantee it. Because it was probably impossible.

* * *

Ah:) Next chapter's going to be the confession time! Review, please, and tell me what you think!

-Nastya


	25. Chapter 25

A pair of jean shorts, a muggle tank top. That's all I was wearing for this and I was going to make sure he got the correct message. I wasn't a monster. I wasn't an insane person. I was just me.

"You've come," I said quietly from my laying down position on the couch. The doors to the Room of Requirement barely made a sound as they closed.

"What's wrong?"

"You heard what my Mum shouted, didn't you?" It wasn't mad. It's wasn't depressing. It was . . . neutral.

"Most."

"So you heard the part where I'm not her daughter anymore?" I asked, slight humor in my voice.

One, two, three, four, five. His feet stopped in front of me and I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me, one arm on the arm rest just above my head. The other was on the back of the couch for support. "Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"Didn't understand that part," he admitted quietly.

"Did you lose a loved-one in the war. Not someone you'd remember, I suppose, but someone you want back to talk to?"

"Sure, my grandmother. Mum says she was very nice and pleasant to be around."

"What's her name?"

"Constantina Zambini."

I bit my lip, "Sit down and watch."

"Watch what?" he asked as he sat down at my feet, propping them up to his lap.

"Shhh," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Constantina Zambini, can you talk to us? Show yourself and meet your grandson?"

"Ciao," a soft voice said.

Ares jumped, and the couch shifted a little backwards.

"But-"

"My mum's power can kill people, Ares," I said, sitting up and pulling my feet from his lap as I watched between Constantina and Ares. "I bring them back."

"What does that have anything to do with us?"

"My dear," Constantina said, her ghost form rubbing a stray strand of her dark, ebony black hair from her tanned face. She looked like just a normal witch from Italy. Her brown eyes met mine. "You didn't those Death Eaters back willingly."

Blaise looked at me, "You brought Death Eaters back?"

"No, I'd never do that. Why would I bring Death Eaters back? They ruined my family."

"No, that's a lie," Constantina murmured, shaking her head sadly.

"I would have remembered bringing the enemy back," I said seriously.

"Exactly," Constantina said in an accented voice. "They obliviated you after they got what they wanted."

"Only my family and three of my friends knew about my powers."

"Let's not forget your extended family, and your family friends," Constantina smiled gently.

"They- they used me to get the Death Eaters back? But Lucius Malfoy was given the kiss. He died shortly after."

"Your powers restore the person. They heal them. Make them one again. That's the same thing that happened to Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait just a second," Ares said loudly. "You bring people back from the dead, and some Death Eaters, that died during the war, are back?"

I swallowed, "Yeah, just about."

"And you brought them back?" Ares said, frowning.

"Ares, dear," Constantina smiled. "She was forced to. Wand point, crucio'd. She was nearly killed. And they forced her to bring them back. The imperious curse is a lot tricker than you'd think."

"They obliviated me?" I gasped. "But-But I'd never do that! I know how to fight off the imperio curse!"

"Not when they're expecially skilled in that curse."

"But no one uses that curse anymore," Blaise insisted, his eyes darting between his grandmother and myself. "It's a useless one."

"Not in our family," Constantina shrugged. "We've always been skilled at that curse."

"You think Ares did that to me?" I cried. "He'd never do that."

"She's right," Ares said. "I'd never do an unforgivable on her. I'd never force her to do anything."

"But your father fought the war, Ares. He knows how to use those spells."

I paled and looked at Ares, "Your dad...oh my god!"

"How'd he get into the castle?" Ares demanded. "When was this?"

"Were you granted a day with your father a few weeks ago?" Constantina asked. "Was he allowed to come here during Christmas break?"

Ares paled, "Yes, but-"

My eyes widened in shock. That was news to me.

"He knows about her powers. She's no longer safe."

"Oh my god!" I hung my head in my hands and shook my head. "I brought them back!"

"Can you reverse it?"

"I have be touching them," I said through my hands. "I have to be holding their hands or something. It's like a bridge through my body to the other world."

"And these Death Eaters will kill you the second you get close to them," Ares whispered. He pulled my hands from my face, "You're never leaving my sight. I don't care if my father knows anymore. I hate him, just as I hate myself for bringing him here. You never leave my sight. You never wander off without someone with you."

"Who brought him to me?" I asked Constantina. "You said that extended family knew. But who would tell him? They all fought for the light side."

"Does Regulus Black sound familiar?" Constantina asked.

I frowned, "I brought him back a few years ago. Around Christmas time for my grandmother. But-"

"He's as light as others think."

I swallowed, "You're saying-"

"There's a traitor in your family. I must go. I was never meant to stay in this world for too long. You know how to reach me, Ares."

She was gone in a whisp of smoke. Ares grabbed my hand, "You're never. Leaving. My. Sight."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, covering my face with my other hand as tears fell. God, I brought the enemy back. Ares wants to be disowned for me. As as flattering as that is, that's so selfish of me to do.

"Don't be. I can't you a secret forever."

"I have one more secret."

"Can't be that bad, can it?"

"My dad knows."

"But your dad's dead-"

"First year, when I was in the Hospital Wing for a week? Remember that?" He nodded. "Yeah, I brought four people back in one day. And I overworked myself. Dad, my grandmother, Teddy's parents. Those four. And then I brought back my grandfather, Sirius' brother. And. . . that's been it, really. I haven't had to bring anyone back since."

He was silent and he looked me over, "So you're dad knows. . . what exactly?"

"That we're together," I said softly. "Like, together. And . . ."

"He told you to break up with me," Ares nodded, knowing it was the obvious statement. "That's why it was supposed to stay a secret. One of the two reasons."

I laughed and his head whipped around to face me, his eyes wide, "What's funny about this?"

"My dad encouraged us," I giggled out, placing a hand on his shoulder. His face just went more confused. "And he gave me the talk. . . but I interrupted him. And he told me not to let you go."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go, so that's not a problem," he whispered.

"Good," I giggled, leaning up towards him and pressing my lips to his gently. "Because I'd beat you about the head if you did."

"Not the head!" he gasped dramatically.

I giggled against, nodding, "Right here," I pressed my lips to his temple, "Right here." I pressed my lips to his cheek bone. "Right here." A kiss to his nose. "And right here." I kissed the corner of his lips.

"You can't beat my beautiful face."

I pulled away so that I was far enough from him that I could look at him without going cross-eyed, and smiled, "All's fair in love, Ares."

He chuckled and pulled me down on top of him as he leaned back on the couch. My breath caught as I noticed how close he was to me. His body was so warm. "In love? How about all's fair in war."

"War?" I whispered, my breath fanning on his jaw. I felt one of his hands slid to my waist, the other held the hand that I had lifted to cup his cheek. I was breathing in ragged breaths, my chest brushing against his every second. He let go of my hand and brushed my hair to one side of my head, so that it was draping over my shoulder and onto his neck.

"There will be a war, now," Ares Zabini whispered. "And we'll be expected to fight."

"But your father," I insisted.

"My father will want me to fight with them," Ares confirmed. "And I may have to for a while."

I swallowed back the tears and rested my head into the crook of his neck, "You will promise me that this will only be a last resort. If you can find no other way out."

"I promise," he whispered.

With those words, my heart swelled with emotion. If a war would start. We'd be ripped apart.

"Don't ever leave me," I breathed into his ear.

"Never," he assured me. His head turned so that he could face me and I looked at him. His eyes were completely unguarded and I saw the raw emotions. Love, trust, promise. And lust.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he chuckled. Before I could argue, he pressed his lips to mine with so much passion and fire that my arguments died in my throat. It was so sudden, that I didn't even catch it. Not even with my Quidittch speed could I stop him, but I was on my back and he was on top of me. One knee on either side of my thighs.

He pulled away and I blushed a deep crimson as he tried to catch his breath. Of course, I tanned my skin to hide it. "Don't hide it," he whispered, a hand stroking my cheek. "You look beautiful when you blush."

That just caused me to blush even darker, my tanner skin no match for it now.

"I am not," I insisted.

"You are," he nodded firmly.

And his lips attacked me as his hand slid up my shirt. I sucked in a sharp breath at the warmth of his hand against my skin and craved more. My hand involuntarily went to his button up shirt and I unbuttoned the first button. He pulled away from me suddenly and I frowned at the loss of contact.

"You're sure?" he asked.

I knew what he was referring to, "Was I stopping you?" I challenged, feeling brave.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes, as he shook his head, "No. But Sahara-"

"Then I'm sure," I said firmly. "Unless," I suddenly became selfconscious. "You don't want to, of course. I shouldn't have-I'm sorry."

I blushed yet again as I realized how foolish I sounded.

"I want to," Ares insisted. "Merlin, do I want to. It's just if you don't-"

"I do," I nodded to him. "I love you, Ares."

"And I love you," he smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed instantly and I just let myself loose my senses and be completely encompassed in him.

* * *

A muuuch overdue update! Sorry:( But I hope you like the treat I put at the end? Surprise next chapter:)) Review, please!

-Nastya


	26. Chapter 26

I fell off of the sofa. That was how I woke up. As my body thumped to the ground, I was up enough to feel my heart race as I saw the ground coming. Wonderful. The cold stone was even colder against my bare skin - I shot up at that and looked around. Where was I?

The events came back to me as I saw a naked Ares on the couch, smirking down at me.

"Have a nice fall," he greeted for the morning.

"Shut up," I muttered, my cheeks burning. "Morning."

"It's actually still the evening," he shrugged, flicking his wand. "We've only been asleep for four hours."

"Then it's like. . . eleven," I calculated in my head. He nodded, and stood up to pull his pants on. I scrambled up and grabbed my skirt and bra, putting them on quickly.

After I slid my sweater on, he approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled softly.

He pressed his lips to mine breifly, "You ready?"

I bit my lip and looked towards the RoR door, taking his hand, "Let's go."

We walked out of the doors and it felt like an anvil was dropped in my stomach. Oh, dear lord. What if Ares' father disowns him? What if the Death Eaters capture him for being with the enemy. The Weasley's. The blood-traitors. Uncle Harry told me loads of stories about him being in school, and the names called was one of them.

Weasel. Flame-top. Carrot-head. Awful names.

"Relax," Blaise murmured. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I bit my lip and looked at him, "It's you I'm worried about."

"Why's that?"

"The Death Eaters."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm indestructable. They can't hurt me."

"Sure," I giggled. "Indistructable. This is where I leave you."

He bowed, "My Lady."

"Leave," I giggled as he pinned me to the railing a second later.

"One kiss?"

I pecked his lips quickly, "Now, go. I can't let the enemy house know the password. And be careful. It's past curfew."

"I will," He winked and he disappeared. I looked over the railing to see if I could see him, but the staircases just look like a mass of black fog. Nothing was visible.

I hastilly said the password and went inside. God I loved him.

When I woke the next morning, it was because the sun was shining over my eyes. Just my eyes. I groaned and turned around, placing my pillow over my head, but it was too late. I was already up.

"Oh god," I murmured when I tried to move my legs. I was completely sore and pain shot up my abdomen.

"Hara?"

"I'm up," I sighed, throwing the pillow away from me.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"I'm just sore."

"That match is today."

"Damn it," I muttered. "Hey, you're good at healing spells, right?"

"What'd you do now?" Sophie sighed, opening one eye to look at me.

I gave her a sheepish grin, "I may have gotten a little carried away. . ."

"You didn't!" she cried.

My eyes widened, "Um-"

"How was it? Was it amazing?" Sophie demanded.

I sighed in relief that she wasn't mad that Ares and I shagged. "It was amazing. But can you tell me what that healing spell is?"

She flicked her wand and my stomach grew warm before it was cool again. I sat up and sighed in relief, "I so owe you, girl."

"No need. Was it awkward, afterwards?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I don't think so."

"Did you use protection?"

I looked at her, curiously, "Protection?"

"You know, like, something so you don't have a baby."

I froze, "There's stuff for that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "What did you think there was?"

"There's nothing in the wizarding world for that, Sophie. There's an abortion spell - for the cheaters - but that's about it."

"What if you're pregnant!" Sophie cried.

I looked at her, "Doubt it."

"Come on, Sahara, be real. It's possible."

"I'd know," I insisted. "And I'm not."

"You won't know immediately. Sahara-"

"I'm not," I told her firmly. She was started to make me scared now.

"Let's go down to breakfast," she sighed.

I changed my clothes into my pre-game outfit and skipped with her to lunch.

"Guess what?" she smiled.

"What?"

"Prophet's out."

I swallowed hard as we sat down and the owls swooped down. "Oh," I whispered. A Prophet landed in front of me and I hesitantly took it before paying the bird."Let's see what trouble I'm believe to have caused this time."

I read the article. Of course I read the article. It was completely horrifying. Death Eaters spotted just outside of Northumberland. Death Eaters raping and torturing before killing an entire village. There were no survivors, but the Dark Mark was cast over the town. Something that hasn't been seen in nearly sixteen years.

I dropped the Prophet and put my head in my hands, "This is going to suck."

"Tell me about it," Parker said, sitting down. Kellen was not far behind.

"Yeah, Slytherin is already not talking to other tables. They're reclused."

I looked towards the Slytherin table and met Ares eyes. I gave him a soft smile before turning and looking at the rest of them. "They look like they're ready to fight."

"They probably have to. You said it yourself. Most Slytherin's come from Slytherin families," Sophie nodded, taking a bite of eggs.

I frowned, "I sure hope not. The first part, that is."

"Yeah, that's going to suck for them," Parker agreed.

"We'll have to fight too," I said quietly. "If they fight, we'll have to fight back."

"Yeah. . ." Kellen agreed. "They'll start with people of age, first."

"If the third war starts," Sophie sighed, "We'll all be expected to fight or ourselves, no matter what age."

"She's right," I nodded. "We will."

"They can't have first years fight!" Parker argued.

"That's not what we meant," Sophie hastilly explained.

"Anyone that wants to fight, will fight," Kellen finished. "Easy to understand. They can't stop people that want to fight. And we would need all the help we can get. The Death Eaters are skilled. And to not have a large force against them would be hopeless."

"Any child of a Death Eater could be at risk," Sophie continued. I knew she was saying this because she knew about Ares and Scorpious' father.

"Scorpious' father was caught on purpose," I told her. "He's not going to become a Death Eater."

"And Ares?"

"His father will want him to fight for their side," I admitted, sighing. "I just- I don't know."

"How will we know who are Death Eaters or not?" Parker asked suddenly. "They can't give out the Dark Marks. Bella's mum told the class that only you-know-who was capable of doing that."

"I don't know," I sighed. "We'll just have to learn who to and not to trust."

"Cheers to that," Sophie grumbled. She clinked glasses with my glass, which was on the table, and took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. "I'm going to the library. I need to look up my charms essay."

"I finished that last weekend if you want to look at mine," I offered.

"No, I need to stop looking at yours," she said firmly. "That was my New Year's resolution and I'm going to start obeying it."

I laughed as she strutted out of the hall. Oh, she'll never stick to it.

"Mind if I sit here?" I was already scooting over before the person could even finish their sentence.

"What's up, Scorpy?" I winked, breaking a piece of bacon apart.

"I got a message for you," Scorp smiled.

"Oh? A message? Is this going to be like a riddle or is it going to be a straightforward answer?"

"Answer," Scorpioius laughed. A few of the elder Gryffindor woman sighed and looked at him with dreamy eyes, "Before your game, take a little time to pick someone up and walk you down there. You know, like a date to the pitch."

I raised my eyebrow, "Pick him up?"

He grinned, "Aye."

"Alright, Mr. Pirate, if that's all-"

"He'll be by Hagrid's Hut."

I smiled, "Alright, leave, Slytherin!" I prodded him with my spoon and eyed him humorously. He didn't budge. "Slllthththththth," I sputtered. "That's a Gryfindor trying to relate to you sliminess. Now leave."

He grabbed Sophie's untouched spoon and pointed it at me like a sword, "You just said game on."

"Shut up," I grinned, "Leave."

"Nope."

"Fine. See you at the match, Slytherin captain."

I stood, giving him a last prodd with my spoon, before gesturing to the two boys, and we headed out of the Hall. I threw a smile over my shoulder before the doors shut behind me.

Ares smiled back.

* * *

What'd you think? You like it? Next chapter is a tiny time skip. Nothing too bad to worry about. Please, review!

-Nastya


	27. Chapter 27

Three month time skip:

The end of the year this year wasn't a happy thing. Usually I'm glad that I won't see Ares for the summer, because then I don't have to feel the heartache and know what it's for. But now, it was the opposite. I would miss him greatly and I wouldn't be able to write him.

As we got off the train at King Cross, I noticed him approach his parents. I could feel his father's eyes on me as I grabbed my trunk and approached Molly with a fake smile on my face. "Let's go, yeah?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled. "The dogs are so excited to see you."

"Sirius' back?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "They apparate straight from Hogsmeade."

"And mum?" I asked.

She grimaced, "Fred told me what happened, dear. I'm so sorry. She hasn't come home yet."

"Of course not," I said flatly. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

"Bye, Sahara!" Sophie called.

I smiled as I saw her with her parents. "Bye, Soph! See you later this summer!"

"You too!" she called.

I waved to Scorpious, who was standing with his mother, in line to use to Floo. He nodded back. Too high and mighty now to return the wave. Figures. I stuck my tongue out at him before taking Grandma Molly's arm and let her apparate me.

We landed at my home, really, all of the teacher's and Auror's homes. Grimmauld Place. We lived just wherever. All of us together. It didn't matter to us.

"Sahara!" Dad cried. I saw mum over his shoulder, look at me then look away and continue to read the Prophet.

"Hey, dad," I smiled, hugging him. "Haven't seen you in what? Three hours?"

"Feels like forever, huh?" Dad winked. "How's your new friend?"

"Better," I ammended, after a moment of hesitation.

"A new friend?" Grandma asked fom beside me.

"Yup. Ares and I are friends again. Nothing really's going on. We just talked a few times."

My mum slammed the paper down, "I forbid you from talking to him."

"I'm sorry, Professor Black, but you can't tell me who I can or cannot be friends with," I said as kindly as I could.

She glared at me, "You did bring them back, Sahara. And you will not talk to the Zabini boy again. Do you hear me?"

I grabbed my trunk, fed up with her telling me what to do. "You aren't my mother, Professor. You gave that right up."

I walked up the stairs before she could say anything more and slammed my door shut. Ugh, she infuriates me!

I was in for a long summer hanging out with my Grandma Molly, Trixy, and Sirius, as well as my dad whenever I could. But I'd try to avoid Mum at all costs.

Two month time skip:

The war was announced as starting yesterday, July fifteenth. Which meant, Ares was fighting for them now. I had gotten his letter, which he had sent while at Scorpious' home. He had the tattoo on his left arm. But it wasn't like the others. The others had to improvise. Had to devise a spell that would allow them to communicate with one another. His father had given it to him, after he threw a fit. I know this, because he sent me the memory.

But I still invited him anyway. Teddy was marrying Victoire next weekend. I asked him to be my date, because I didn't want to go with Parker. I like Parker, an all, but it was just too weird being a date with him and him trying something. He's my best friend, but not anything more.

I avoided my grandfather, too, Regulus Black. If he was on their side, then he was dangerous.

It was the day before the wedding that I got the reply from Ares. I had sent it to Scorpious to give to Ares. It must have taken awhile.

But he was coming. Which I immediately told my dad about. I knew mum was going to blow up, but I didn't care. She would be quiet for their wedding. She'd get me afterwards, was all. And really, I didn't care. I just had to see Ares once this summer.

"This is your dress," Alice smiled at me. I looked at the gown in her hands which was a soft pink color.

I smiled, "I love it already."

"Wonderful. Now get ready!"

"Mum's going to freak, yeah?" I asked as I slid the dress over my bra and panties.

She nodded, "But I'll tell her to shut up or else I'll bite her."

"She's not keen to biting, I take it?"

"Only when its your father," she laughed as I scrunched up my nose. "But no. It's very painful."

"Oh," I said, I kinda knew that but it was good to hear that Alice could threaten my mum into not flipping her juice over me bringing Ares. I looked out my bedroom window at the Burrow and nodded. "Time?"

She did some things at vampire speed at me before nodding. "He'll be here in five. Go over by the lake. He'll meet you there. Oh, and Sahara?"

"Yes?" I asked, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Don't do anything with him tonight. We just need to keep it a formal thing, and besides, it would ruin your dress."

I blushed, "Shut up, Alice."

Her tinkering laugh followed her out of my room. I sighed and walked down to the lake, my wand hooked underneath my bra, so that in case of emergency, it was accessable.

"You all alone down here?"

I looked up, blocking my eyes from the morning sun, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I did," Ares grinned. He offered his hand and I took it, brushing myself off. "You're a bridesmaid?"

"No, a cousin to the bride and groom," I giggled. I made sure no dirt was on my dress. "Come on, we have to get the good seats."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Let's just feed me to the wolves."

"Only Teddy's a wolf," I insisted. "And my mum, but Alice promised that she wouldn't do anything."

"Except poison me."

I caught Teddy's eye and he grinned, waving, and walking over, giving me a kiss on the forehead and offering his hand to Ares, who was looking at it uncertainly. I rolled my eyes and nudged Ares, "You're suppossed to shake it."

"Oh," he chuckled, embarrassed and shook Teddy's hand.

"Nice to have you here, mate," Teddy told Ares. "You don't want to stray to far away. Molly and her dad are cool with you here, dude, but her mum," he whistled. "Steer clear from her and don't let your drink out of your sight."

Ares laughed richly, "I'll do just that, Ted. Thanks for the heads up. And the invite, mate. Didn't think I'd get one."

"Hey, any _friend_," he said it like he knew, and he added a wink. "Of Sahara's is a friend of mine."

"You bastard," I hissed at Teddy. "Who told you!"

"Your dad gave me a little hint."

I groaned and sent Ares and apologetic look, "I'm sorry. My dad's still young."

Ares chuckled, and shrugged, "Whatever, mate. Thanks, still."

"Just don't go killing the guests and we'll get along fine," Teddy laughed. Music started. "That's my cue. Vic'll kill me if I'm late. See you at the reception. Sahara, save a dance for me."

"I will," I promised, grabbed Ares' arm and pulling him to two empty seats.

Dominique, Victoire's sister, was the first to walk down the aisle, with one of Teddy's friends. Then came Louie, Victoire's brother, with Sophie on his arm. James Potter, Uncle Harry's eldest son, was next with his sister, Lily Luna, and then Albus Severus with Roxy, Uncle George's only daughter. They were the perfect little bridesmaids and groomsmen. So adorable.

They said some words, McGonnagall - having rights to marry - gave them their vows, talked for a while, and then Teddy and Victoire kissed.

"Aww," I muttered when Teddy dipped Victoire lowly and snogged her senseless. She was let go a moment later and was blushing furiously and laughing. Oh, the Weasley blush.

"You actually find that romantic?" Ares asked as we made our way to the reception.

"Shut up," I muttered, batting a hand on his chest. "For them, that was about as romantic as it gets. I swear, Teddy is as serious as Sirius and as pranking as his father was in school."

"Hey, Sahara!" A shrill voice greeted me immediately. I hid my groan as I saw Dominique.

"Hey, Dominique."

"Who's your date?" she asked, eyeing Ares. She was going into first year next year, but I swear, she was as hormonal as a seventh year.

"This is Ares Zabini," I introduced. "Ares, this is my cousin, Dominique. She's Victoire's little sister. She's going into first year next year."

Ares smirked and leaned down, "It's so nice to meet some of Sahara's family. You're what, nine?"

Her flirtacious smile shut down as he finished. I hid my laugh as she turned a glare on him. "I'm eleven," she said flatly.

"You're really small for eleven," Ares said. "You're sure?"

I couldn't hide my smile, "Ares, could you be a dear and fetch the two of us some punch? Dominique has to go take her pictures."

Dominique glared at me, "I hate you, Sahara."

"You're eleven. You don't need to worry about boys until you're seventeen."

"You two are dating and he looks like he's in seventh year!" she argued.

"And I'm going into fifth, so is he," I told her softly. "Stop trying to date all of my guy friends. People will start to say bad things about you."

She huffed and walked away, giving her ass an extra shake. Slut.

Ares came back with two glasses of punch, "She's gone?"

"Thank god. She's already tried to kiss Parker and Kellen. And Teddy's friends. She's worse than she is now when the summer begins."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "I have a messed up family."

"Well, start to introduce me to people."

"Alright. It's huge, so if you forget someone's name, just call 'em mate," I told him. "They'll answer to anything, really." I used my pinky to point discreetly, "Over there is my dad and Uncle George."

"At the music booth?"

"Yeah . . ." I winced as my father and uncle started to dirty dance with each other. "Don't ask. Anyway, there's my Uncle George's wife, Angelina, with her daughter Roxy and her son Fred. Just call him Junior F. Um . . ." I pointed again. "There's My grandmother Molly with Grandma Trixy. And Regulus Black, who your grandmother told you about. And my grandpa Arthur."

"Woah, woah, woah," Ares said, laughing. "Just bring me on over there. You know I love people that love me."

"My mum's headed this way, so let's go this way," I said, seeing my mum's glaring red eyes approaching. I saw Alice right behind her, grab her arm. I took Ares just as that happened and dragged him over to both sets of Grandparents.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Ares!" Trixy cried, giving him a hug. His drink started to spill on her, but I was quick. I took my wand out and waved it, causing the drink to fall back into his cup. "We've heard so many good things about you!"

"Trixy, stop," I smiled. "You're embarrassing me."

"You haven't even seen embarrasssing," Molly insisted. "Hello, Ares, dear. You look dashing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Ares smiled charmingly as Trixy let him go.

"Just call me Molly, dear," Molly smiled. "Everyone does. Even my own children. It's so tiring trying to figure out who you're talking to if everyone just shouts Mum all the time."

"Molly," Ares nodded, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. She got all flustered and blushed.

I giggled, as did Arthur chuckle, "Welcome, son. Good to finally meet you."

"You too, sir," Ares nodded. "Strange seeing you here, Regulus."

Regulus's eyes widened a fraction, "Yeah, same. I thought you'd be off fighting with your father."

"Regulus!" Trixy hissed. "Knock it off."

"I thought you'd be off fighting with him too," Ares said stiffly.

I snorted, "Not here, please. Afterwards, definately." I turned to my grandfather Regulus, "Oh, and I'd like my memory back, Reg." I giggled suddenly and offered him a smile as his face went shocked. "I talk to the dead, remember?"

Molly's eyes widened and she looked at Ares quickly, before looking at me. "Let's go stop my father and Uncle from groping each other, Ares. It's very. . . disturbing," I laughed. "I'll see you all around later."

Molly smiled, hugging me, before turning to Regulus, "What was that all about?"

I was able to avoid my mother the entire wedding. And as I bid Ares goodbye, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "See you, Ares."

"I hate you," he winked.

"I hate you, too," I laughed. He apparated at that and I was left to the wolves alone.

* * *

I absolutely love this chap too:P Luv it! And if you like or love it too, please review!:)P

-Nastya


	28. Chapter 28

Regulus was sent back to the land of the dead after they found out it was because of him that the Death Eaters were back. My mother had a smug, 'I told you so' look, on her face. She was right, I did bring them back.

"So, if he told Blaise-"

"Blaise got to me and obliviated me so I couldn't remember."

"So Blaise is leading them," Molly whispered.

"And his son," My mother smirked. "Has their Dark Mark."

I swallowed as Molly looked at me with an accusing glance, "What?"

"He was forced to. I have the memory. He sent it to me right after it happened. His father forced him to take it. Tortured him. It was awful. He didn't have a choice. And we both knew this would happen. He's still on our side. He just has to fight for them."

"Sahara," Molly sighed.

"He's not like them," I insisted.

"He's really not, Mum," Dad nodded. "I've been watching the boy for years now. He's not like his father at all. And he treats Sahara just as I treat Bella."

"You're dating!" Mum shrieked.

"I- No!" I insisted. "We're not! He broke my heart in first year. Why would I date him again just for it to happen again?"

"Because you love him," Mum hissed.

"Bella, enough," Dad snapped, grabbing her arm as she tried to lunge for me.

"I'm not dating him," I said strongly. "I'd never date him again."

Molly nodded, "Bella, no over reacting. The poor girl was tortured to bring those Death Eaters back. It's not her fault. Would you rather she be dead?" My mum shut up after that and bit her lip in shame. Good. She deserved it. "Sahara, dear, I need you to tell me everything you know."

"Well, I showed Ares my power. I brought back his grandmother temperarily, Constantina Zabini. And she told us. Both of us. He felt awful. He said he'd never talk to his father again if he can help it. And that -"

"Did he know that his father did that?"

"No," I insisted.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Molly smiled at me.

My mother waved her wand suddenly, "Are you dating, Ares Zabini?"

I recognized it as the truth spell, but I smiled anyway and answered, "No."

She frowned suddenly, "But. . .but you-"

I couldn't be lying, because Ares had changed his name before the summer started. Curtousy of McGonnagall. He was Ares Perseus. No Zabini. He dropped his last name. And he'll retrieve it back before his seventeenth birthday. Very smart of him.

"I told you the truth, Professor. I wouldn't lie to a Professor. Your truth charm can tell you that."

My dad even showed his confusion.

"I'm not your professor."

"You are," I said stiffly. "If this is over with, I want to go to bed. So goodnight."

I stood abruptly, grabbing my wand, and smiling at my father and my grandparents before heading up to my room at Grimmauld Place. The summer was. . . normal-er after that.

Time skip eigth months:

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I repeated over and over again, the more I said it, the more hysterical it became. I was staring in the mirror and realized that something very, _very_ bad was happening.

"Sahara! Are you alright in here?" Sophie asked me on this Easter Sunday.

I gave a shaky nod, "Is Alice here yet?"

"She just arrived, why?" Sophie asked, looking me over. "Do you want me to go get her?"

I could only nod, and I turned the sink water on, before splashing my face. Oh, god.

Ares was turning seventeen in a month. We had a month. People knew we were on good terms, they just didn't know we were together. We came out as friends. But knew it would be too dangerous with the war coming to be publicly boyfriend and girlfriend.

And I still haven't told him. I couldn't tell him! I knew him, and I knew he'd throw everything away. I was seven months pregnant. Only Alice, Rosalie, and Sophie knew. I think McGonnagall did too, because she walked in on me one day as I was talking to Alice and Rosalie about names. They sometimes lived in the Room of Requirements and helped Sirius with his class.

"Sahara," Alice whispered. I took a deep breath as pain hit me once more. I didn't know if it was either the link Ares and I had, or a contraction. It better be the first one. We only handfasted a month ago.

Handfasting was a wizarding promise that we'd marry. It including everything about being married, except, you know, actually being married. I was still Sahara Weasley. Not Zabini. And part of our 'marriage' included a bond telling each other if one of us was in danger or pain.

"Is he caught in a fight?" I whispered, my fingers tightening on the white porcelain.

"No," she shook her head. "He's sitting with him mother and talking. He can feel your discomfort and pain though. He just said he needed to go meet Scorpious. He's on his way here."

"So its-" I couldn't finish as another contraction hit me.

"The Room of Requirement," Rosalie ordered Sophie. "We'll meet you there."

My metamorphic powers, as I had learned from Alice, hid my stomach well. I didn't have to lose any of my favorite clothes. "Alice," I gasped as he swung me on her back and took off. We reached the Room of Requirements a second later and I was dropped onto a soft bed. "You have to keep Ares away until its over. Tell him I tripped on the stairs and fell into some glass. I don't care. I have to tell him myself, though."

Alice nodded slowly, hesitantly, "I see the best outcome when you tell him."

"He hates me, doesn't he?" I guessed, falling back onto the bed. Rosalie shushed me and pressed her hand to my forehead to keep my temperature down.

"No," Alice shook her head. She winked, "It's nothing like that."

I sighed in relief, "I don't deserve him. We're in a war against each other and a child is the last thing I need."

"You're just like your mother," Alice smiled. " Alright, Rosalie, when I nod, tell her to push."

"It's too soon!" I gasped. "I'm only seven months!"

"You'll be fine," Alice nodded. "The child will as well."

"You promise?" I gasped as a contraction hit me. It was bloody too soon.

"I promise," Alice said firmly. "Now, ready?" I took a few deep breaths, nodding at each one.

"Push," Rosalie coaxed, gripping my hand.

I cried out, but ground my teeth together to stiffle it, as I pushed. God, it hurt.

"Stop," Rosalie said suddenly. I stopped immediately and took a few gasps of air.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Alice soothed. "You're doing great. Two more good pushes and you'll have it out."

"You won't even tell me what it is?" I cried.

"Nope," Alice laughed.

"Push," Rosalie urged.

I took a deep breath and pushed, squeezing her hand for strength as hard as I could.

"I can see the head, Sahara," Alice told me. "Oh, it's beautiful. Alright, ready? Push."

I gave this push everything I had. I could feel the sweat on my face and neck, soaking my tank top. My belly was now swollen with the size of a basketball. I was rather large for seven months. Larger, Alice said, than my mother was with me at nine.

"The head's out, Hara. You're doing wonderful. Absolutely wonderful," Alice smiled. "Alright, one more and that's all."

"You said two," I spat out, glaring at her. God, this bloody well hurt! How did Grandma Molly do this six times? And once with two kids at once? She's a bloody superwoman!

"They weren't good enough!" Alice insisted. "Now, ready? PUSH!"

I gave this one everything. And I mean, absolutely everything. My heart, body, soul, mind, magic. Everything. Right now, I just wanted it out of me.

Sophie chose that moment to run in and she gasped just as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

A cry.

"It's beautiful," Sophie whispered as I collapsed onto the bed and took deep breaths to relax and calm myself.

"It's a girl," Alice told me softly. She wrapped a few fluffy pink blankets around my daughter before Sophie waved her wand. A birth certificate appeared out of no where.

"Where'd you learn that?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Madame Pomphrey is giving me private lessons to become a healer," Sophie insisted. "I asked her what the procedure was for child birth - a few weeks ago actually - and she taught me that spell."

"Do you want to hold her?" I nodded and shifted up onto the headboard of the bed and took the child into my arms. The girl was asleep already, so I couldn't see her eyes, but she was beautiful. Her face was heartshaped and bright pink, but I could see the perfect shade mixed between Ares' copper and my pale skin. She had his black hair with little red highlights, like my natural color, and as she slept, I saw them change into a yellow and gold. But only the red highlights. That's amazing.

"Ares can't get in," Alice said suddenly. "He's waiting right now for you."

"Outside this room?" I asked, my eyes widening.

She nodded, "He floo'd back using Sirius' fireplace."

I cursed under my breath and took my wand from beside me, casting a healing charm - the same healing charm Sophie used on me when I had lost my virginity. I was instantly healed and only slightly sore.

I closed my eyes and started to feel the room shift. _I need a room to keep my daughter in until after I tell Ares._ The bed turned into a couch, and there was one in front of me. Alice, Rosalie, and Sophie took their seat. I rose and went as fast as I could to the closet-like room that appeared, "Can someone do me a huge favor and stay in here with her until I tell Ares?"

They all rose and went in there, Sophie taking my daughter from my arms. I waved my wand to transfigure my white nightgown into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I opened the front door and pretended to be surprised when I saw Ares.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"You were in pain. And discomfort."

"I know," I nodded. "Why don't you sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Me too," Ares said quietly.

I nodded, "You go first, then."

He took a deep breath and looked me over, "You look like you just had a baby."

I snorted, how right he was. I waited for him to continue. "I-I'm engaged to someone."

I froze and I just looked at him. He was. . . engaged? My breath left me in a woosh. There goes me telling him I just had his child. I felt my bottom lip tremble, and I bit my lip to stop it. "I see. . ."

He nodded, looking to the ground, "My father wants us to get married the day after my birthday."

I stared at the cracks on the walls just over his shoulder as he looked up to me. I couldn't look at him. I knew we were too good to be true.

"You cheated on me?" I whispered.

"No!" Ares said immediately. "How could you even think that! . . . Ok, I can see how you would think that, but I'd never cheat on you. I just found out today."

"Who is she?" I needed to know.

"Renee Hopsinger."

I took a deep breath, but nodded, "Of course. She's pretty, a pureblood Death Eater supremest. It makes sense."

"So, we get married now," Ares said quietly. "I'll go run to McGonnagall right now and ask her if she'll marry us. We only need one witness. Bring someone. I could bring Scorpious. I don't care. But I can't marry her when I love you."

I met his eyes, confused, "But your father-"

"I told you, you always come first."

I bit my lip, "I have to tell you something first."

He looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I hesitated. God, he was going to hate me. No matter what Alice said, he would.

* * *

My gma's with me so I can't be updating! But this had to come out and I sincerely apologize for the way it is. I'll be slowing wayyyyy down in the next chapter!:P Please, review!

-Nastya


	29. Chapter 29

Alright, I really need to stop jumping all over the place in Bellatrix Raven Who? 2: Sahara Weasley. So I'm going to be editing both of the Bellatrix Raven Who stories all month this month. Because I've gotten reviews, which I really appreciate, because I've lost my mind over this story and I'm going to fix it! So, thank you to all of the people that have brought this to my attention! I'm going to fix it and I hope you like the end result. Stay tuned to reread the series and I'll post outfits and gifts and things at the end of the chapter, as well as on my profile if you don't feel like taking the spaces out of the link!

Thank you for your patience and critiquing! It means a lot to me:))

-Nastya


	30. Chapter 30

"You remember how I was sick a few months ago, and I told you it was nothing?" I started.

He nodded slowly, "Yes. . . you're dying, aren't you?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "No. I'm not dying. I felt like I was dying, but I'm not. And I hope I won't for a very long time."

He eyed me worriedly, "What was it then? If you weren't dying. . .?"

"I was pregnant," I said it barely above a whisper. I knew he heard me because he went rigid. His face went deathly pale and he stared at me unseeingly.

It was a good five minutes for him to even begin to speak. My hands were clenched tightly around each other and were clammy. I couldn't look at him, so I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Who's the father?" his voice was shaky.

I met his eyes and drew a deep breath in, "You."

"Why didn't you tell me!" he demanded immediately.

"I-I don't know. I really don't. I thought it was best at the time. I didn't know until a few months ago myself and I was just scared. It was selfish, I know. . . Really selfish," I ammended, nodding. "But you have a daughter."

His eyes widened, "Where. . . where is she?"

"I wanted to ease this to you," I explained, standing up. I approached the door behind me and opened it quietly.

Alice smiled at me and gave me a wink, before taking the baby from a sleeping Sophie and pressing her into my arms. I smiled and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She was still sleeping, her cheeks a flushed pink. "Two minutes tops," I promised them quietly.

"Yeah, we're leaving through this back door," Rosalie announced, opening a door which I saw led to Grimmauld Place. Interesting. I didn't know you could make portals to other places.

As I shut the door, I heard Ares get up immediately and he was in front of me in less than five seconds.

"She's beautiful," Ares whispered, pushing the blanket away from her face so he could see it all.

I nodded, "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded slowly. "How do I-?"

I laughed, "Alright, hold your hands just like mine. The crook of your arm supports her head and her hand supports her bottom. It's easier than you think."

I gently placed our daughter into his arms and his eyes shined a little, but he cleared his throat and flushed embarrassed. "What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide," I told him gently. "I don't know."

"What do you think of Sidra Vega?" Ares asked after a moment of silence.

"What does it mean?" I whispered, looking at my daughter as her eyes peeked open.

"Star Born, Falling Star. All that are outside right now is shooting stars. It's the meteor shower that comes around once every twenty-two years."

"That's the meteor shower my parents got engaged under," I admitted, watching as her brown eyes met mine and a her lips tugged into a smile. So beautiful.

He looked up at me, "Then marry me under this one."

My head snapped up to look at him, "But-"

"I'm not marrying Renee," Ares told me. "We'll. . . we'll go right now. I'll bring McGonnagall here. I don't care. Will you marry me?"

I looked down at my daughter, "Is this a formal proposal?"

"Yes," he said strongly. "Now all you have to do is say yes."

I looked up, "Then we'll have a large wedding after school's over. The war's over. Both of our friends. Our families."

"That's a yes?"

I smiled, "Yes."

His breath left him in a woosh and he pressed his lips to mine. I shifted and wound one arm around his neck.

He pulled away first, "Your father."

I gave a laugh, "Ares, I really don't appreciate it when we're snogging you suddenly say my father."

He rolled his eyes, "No. I want your father to come."

"But-"

"Only if you want it, of course."

"Of course, but he's with my mum in her room."

"Not, actually. I ran into him in the hall. He said if I found you, he'd be in the library."

"Weird. . ."

"Maybe he just likes reading?" Ares suggested, shifting his arms so that Sidra Vega Zabini was propped up.

I shrugged and looked about us. The room had changed yet again. There was a few rose bushes. . . white roses only. . . and the ceiling hung light blue crystals. Candles were lit and floating around us in circles and there was a large leatherbound book in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"In an hour," Ares told me firmly.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," I murmured.

He nodded, looking down at our daughter as though he forgot she was there. "I have a home," he said suddenly. "Where we can live. Where you can live. And it's safe. It's in the British Isles and only reachable by me and those I designate through the wards. My father knows nothing of it. Live with me there. You and our daughter."

The way he said 'our daughter' made shivers run down my spine.

"But the train ride-"

"Take this place as a passage there. I'll meet you and let you in."

I bit my lip, "I guess I'll have to, seeing as we may be married and all."

He grinned broadly, his smile reaching his eyes, "Yes. I'll go get McGonnagall."

"Albus is the password, Ares," I whispered as he passed me my daughter. She was back to sleeping again. And I was about to be married.

* * *

I'm rewriting all of my chapters of this story, because It realllly needs some work. So, stay tuned for fixed chapters! I'll be posting new chapters of this story simultaneously too!

-Nastya


	31. Chapter 31

I don't even remember Minnie coming back.

But she was there, with my father. . . and my mother.

"What is she doing here?" I demanded, sitting up immediately from my chair. I had long put Sidra to a little basinet that appeared in the corner, and a white veil covered it well.

"She insisted on coming," Ares muttered. "I tried to convince her to stay, but she used the Professor card on me."

I cursed under my breath and watched my mother closely. She didn't even look at me. Fred was grinning broadly.

"And what would be the best way to procede?" Minnie asked.

I looked at Ares, "Simple? Short?"

My mum looked up with suspicion in her eyes, "What is the meaning of this, then?"

Ares cleared his throat, "Nothing, Professor Black."

"Just about everything," my father exclaimed. He hugged Ares. . . hugged him. I froze automatically, but Ares just shrugged at something my father whispered to him before nodding.

"Alright, then," Dad stated suddenly, pulling away. "We'll be sitting over here."

Both of my parents sat down on the couch. My mum was staring at her lap, a rigid frame in her shoulders.

"Are there any objections, before I begin?" McGonnagall asked.

My mum was silent and my dad smiled triumphantly and I realized with a jolt, she didn't know what we were doing.

"Wonderful," Minnie smiled. "Now, no objections, please."

I stared at Ares in wonder. How did he get her to even come here civilly?

"Do you, Ares Perseus Zabini, take Sahara Bellatrix Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health until death do you two part?"

"I do," Ares said confidentally.

My mum sucked in a sharp breath and whispered furiously to my father. I could just make out the words.

"I don't fucking care, Fred. I'm not letting my daughter marry him! I was fine with them dating in first year, but I refuse to let her marry a Zabini!"

"Bella, dear, just be quiet and watch her," Fred whispered back.

"Do you, Sahara Bellatrix Weasley, take Ares Perseus Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you two part?"

"I do," I promised.

Minnie waved her wand, her eyes glistening dangerously, before nodding. "I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may kiss your bride."

McGonnagall didn't even wait. She walked over to my parents immediately while Ares took me to him and kissed me gently.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you, too," I smiled. I felt a sudden hottness on my finger and realized that there were now platinum rings on our fingers. Elegant and Celtic knots. My ancestors were Celtic, but I didn't think-

"Picked them out myself a week ago," Ares said, looking down at my hands, holding them in his.

"A week ago?" I breathed, shocked.

He smirked, "I wasn't exactly going to let you get away from me, now was I?"

I giggled and leaned my forhead on his chest, only clothed in a white button up and some black slacks with leather shoes. Part of his uniform, almost. I was in a white dress - a simple summer dress - and whispered to him, "She's going to hate me even more."

"No," Ares chuckled, his hands winding around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest. "This will make you two even closer."

"How?"

"She has a granddaughter. She's going to be ecstatic."

"She's going to file for custody, Ares. She'll go to the Ministry with this. I'm not taking chances."

"I still don't get why you two are fighting. Didn't you two resolve your issues a year ago?"

"She knows I didn't bring the Death Eaters back willingly," I nodded, my voice quiet so my parents couldn't hear me. "And she's appologized for accusing me of it. But she hates that I defended you, brought you to Teddy's wedding, and well, this. I've been keeping secrets from her. Major secrets."

"Then you only need to have a sit-down and come clean with her. Be calm. Be strong. And don't let her argue you and belittle you. You know what happened. You know the truth. Don't let her try to change that."

I sighed, "Why are you always right?"

"Well, someone in this relationship has to be," he stated cheekily.

I laughed suddenly, and pulled away from him, smacking his chest, "I'm always more right than you are, Air. Don't make that mistake."

He narrowed his eyes and I knew what was coming. I was quick, turning into a Husky dog and running away. He followed, leaping after me as a wolf.

"Wicked!" my father exclaimed.

"Oh, dear," Minnie sighed. "You two, knock it off! If I get a single piece of your shedding fur on my robes, I will put you into detention for a week!"

Ares froze immediately, his mouth opened innocently around my tail. I had frozen as well, and slowly transfigured back, "Right. . . sorry, Minnie."

She sighed and started to mumble to herself, "Both of you in my office in ten minutes. Bella, dear, please come to my office now."

My parents nodded and started to leave. Minnie stopped at the door and looked at me, "We'll sign the certificate and figure out how to deal with Sidra. Bring her, please."

I flushed as I realized that Ares was telling her things without me knowing, mostly in embarrassment that she knew before my mother. "Thank you, Minnie. For doing everything."

"You aren't my favorite Gryffindor for nothing," Minnie laughed before walking out.

I turned to Ares, "We're married."

And the reality of that came crashing down on me. He grinned, "Hey, Mrs. Zabini."

I flushed darkly and pressed my lips against his, "Mr. Zabini."

"Ugh," He said in disgust, "I don't have gray hair yet."

I giggled, "It's not long, now."

He frowned and went to the mirror in the corner, riffling his fingers through his black hair, "I don't have gray hair."

"Yet," I reminded him in a sing-songy voice as I opened the door Sidra was in. "My dear, how are we going to get you to the Headmistress's office?"

"We walk, of course," Ares said smugly, holding open the door. "It's past curfew, so we should be able to get there without being seen. It's only down the hall a bit."

"If you're sure," I sighed.

"Positive," he grinned. He paused a moment in front of me, his hand carressing our daughter's hair.

"Show time," I nodded. "Mum's going to kill you, as is dad, so I'm just going to say this now. Wand at the ready."

He laughed heartily, his wand already out and firmly in his hand, "Way ahead of you."

* * *

How you likey? Surprise! And now for the screaming!

-Nastya


	32. Chapter 32

We entered Headmistress Minnie's office, as I was encouraged to call her on behalf of Dad. My mum didn't look towards the door as we entered. Dad did though and turned as pale as a sheet before falling out of his chair.

"Fred," Mum cried, concerned for him as she grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet, but his legs were shaking.

"W-What - but you - and no one - and I-" Dad stuttered, trying to spew a coherent sentence.

"Surprise," I said with a small smile.

Ares chuckled and walked over to the two seats set next to my father. My mother's seat was on the far end.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Mum demanded. "Do you feel ill?"

"I'm a bloody grandfather is what's ruddy wrong!" Fred gasped. "I'm too young to be a grandfather! I'm only in my thirties, for heaven's sake!"

"Grandfather?" Mum whispered, paling. She glanced up and gasped as she saw me holding a sleeping Sidra in my arms as I sat down. Ares was making strange faces at her.

"She's asleep, dumbo," I giggled, elbowing him.

I could see a light blush on his cheeks, "Oh."

McGonnagall's eyes twinkled as she looked at the five of us, "And who is this little one?"

"Sidra Vega Zabini," Ares stated proudly with a little hint of an accent. Hot.

My mum's eyes widended, "No."

"Will someone please explain why I wasn't informed!" Dad gasped, clutching his chest.

Ares and I looked at each other, "Um. . ."

"This is your que," Ares told me, smirking.

I elbowed him hard and downcast my eyes as I felt the three elder magic folk's eyes on me. "It was dangerous with the war. So I hid it with my metamorphic powers and -"

"How long ago was she born?" Mum demanded.

"Today," I admitted, wincing as her eyes darkened. "I was going to say something, but you hated me and I was going to tell Dad, but I haven't had time alone with him all year. And I was worried you all would get really disappointed. And Minnie might kick me out. And Mum would close my account, surely. And-" I stopped when McGonnagall opened her mouth and realized I was rambling. I blushed and looked down. "And I already did so much behind your back, I didn't think you'd even stay calm enough to understand reason."

"If it helps any, I didn't find out myself until five minutes ago," Ares inputted after I stopped, flushing deeply, and fidgeted in my seat.

"How wonderful!" McGonnagall decided, clasping her hands together. A thin smile appeared on her lips.

"Where will you stay?"

It was the first kind words my mother had spoken to me in nearly three years. Since I was a fourth year. And now I was a seventh year, a mother, and a wife. Something I never would have expected.

"I have a place for the three of us," Ares said when I didn't answer. Mainly, because of shock, and secondly because I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know if it was a secret. But by Ares answer, I knew it would be a hidden location.

"And during term?" My mother pressed.

I bit my lip, before admitting, "I didn't think about that."

"Obviously not," My mother replied hotly.

"We'll figure something out," Ares said calmly.

How in the world could he be calm while my mother chewed his ear off?

"And you're a Death Eater," Mum spat.

"And they're married," Dad said. "They can do whatever they want in their spare time. They are each other's for eternity, Bella. And I don't think he's fully a Death Eater."

"Show us your mark, Mr. Zabini," McGonnagall said quietly.

"You're barking mad!" I said immediately. "It doesn't matter if he's got the mark or not. I know who he is and what he's done. And Ares' Mark has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this, Sahara," My mother spat.

My grip on Ares' arm tightened, "No, it doesn't. You're just clouding your judgement with forgotten fears and lost memories. Ares isn't like the people that you saw in Azkaban. He's different. He's trusting. And -"

"And he's sitting right here," Ares interrupted, a smirk on his lips. I shut my mouth and hid my smile.

"Right, sorry."

"During school, I suggest they go to a trusted guardian," McGonnagall stated.

"But-" I protested.

"Unless you wish to drop out, Sahara?" McGonnagall asked.

I looked down at my daughter, "And if I do?"

"No," Ares said immediately. "That's not happening."

"And then who do you suggest?" Minnie asked.

"Teddy and Victoire," Fred nodded.

I looked at Ares, but he was already nodding, "And where are they?"

"In a safe house."

"And who's secret keeper?" I asked Minnie since she was giving the answers.

"That defeats the purpose of being secret keeper and safe," Minnie laughed. "But. I will ask them personally if they would like to take temperary care of your child. There are only two and a half months left of term. And then you'll all be free to go as you wish."

I did the math, "Two and a half months? That's mid-May."

"Precisely," Minnie nodded.

"Why so short?" Ares asked. "We've never done that before."

She looked as though she had swallowed a lemon, "The Death Eaters are getting stronger and we must send the students home before the last war repeats itself."

"And they won't return in the fall," I said once I realized where she was getting at.

"Exactly, Sahara. It is simply too dangerous. I will have Teddy come the night before to drop her off and you two will take whatever means necessary to your home. If you will all wait just a moment, I will Floo their secret keeper and ask."

"Take your time, Minnie," Dad winked. "We know you and your age are catching up to you."

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you be quiet before I am forced to remove you from this school," Minnie said threateningly before rising and walking from the room.

My mum turned her gaze to me, "Can I hold her?"

My eyebrows shot to my hairline.

"No way!" Dad insisted, "I call it first, seeing as I'm her favorite father and all."

Ares was chuckling, "What's her middle name?"

"Vega," My mother answered immediately. My dad was right behind her, "Jane."

"Jane?" I asked outraged.

"Well, I thought. . . nevermind," Dad grinned. "I can hold her, right?"

"You got it wrong," I said seriously. I looked at Ares and he nodded to whatever question he saw in my face. That was all the encouragement I needed to stand and approach my mother.

"Sidra, meet your grandma Bella," I introduced.

"Oi!" Dad cried.

"And your grandfather Fred," I ammended, a smirk on my lips.

* * *

Ah, so now they know! Shocker right? Alright, so this entire week, I've been typing as much as I can, and I actually have an outline of how the end of the story is going to go. That means that this story will be wrapping up pretty soon, guys! So, please review! At least 13 chapters left!

-Nastya


	33. Chapter 33

My mother held out her hands and took my daughter gently into her arms just as the fire behind Ares roared. He spun around faster than I've seen even the Cullen's move and his wand was pointed just under the intruders neck.

"Ares," I scolded. "It's only Teddy."

The wand didn't lower, "What were the colors of my shoes at your wedding?"

"Vibrant blue, mate," Teddy smirked. The wand finally lowered and Teddy nodded, "Thanks for being cautious."

"Can't be too careful," Ares smirked.

"Men," I muttered under my breath.

"And this is the little one!" Teddy smiled, approaching my mum. He leaned down and looked closely at my daughter's face. "I think she's cute enough to take."

"Glad you approve, mate," Ares chuckled, sitting in his seat and grabbing my hand so I sat next to him.

"Any kid of yours is fine with me, Zabini," Teddy winked. "And yours too, 'Hara."

"But it's such short notice-" I started to say.

"You're kidding right? Victoire was bouncing off the walls when I left. She can't wait."

"I want a letter every week on everything she does," I told him sternly. "Every last movement."

"Pictures as well?" Teddy teased. "Guarantee them all. I'll even send 'em to Minnie here to give to you."

I stood suddenly and leaped into his arms, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"What are cousins for?"

"Tough love?" I suggested. I pulled away. "And you have my key."

"Sure do, but that's not necessary," Teddy smiled. "We got our own stuff to use. Victoire's expecting in about six months."

I grinned wickedly, "Godmother?"

"I'll bring it up in a casual conversation," he smiled.

My mother stood and passed my daughter back to me. "I'll let you say goodbye."

I nodded, shifting my daughter in my arms and looked at Ares.

He was leaning right over our daughter and whispered to her almost too quiet for me to hear, "I love you, Princess. And if Teddy so much as doesn't give you anything you want, you write me and I'll send you two."

I scoffed and elbowed him hard in the gut, "No, you aren't, dear."

"Says you," Ares laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled, I then looked down at my daughter, "Alright. I love you, baby-doll. And Teddy and Victoire will take care of you while Daddy and I finish school." I kissed her forehead, "Keep her safe, Teddy."

"You don't even have to ask," Teddy smiled kindly. He took my daughter before giving a final wave and taking the Floo away. Ares sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What happened today cannot be told to anyone. If any of the Death Eaters find out, they'll kill me," Ares said it quietly, but I could hear the desperate tone.

"Wizard's Oath," I told the three adults in the room.

McGonnagall nodded, "I think that would be wise."

"You don't trust us?" Mum asked.

"I don't know. Should I?" I returned, eying her. I preformed the spell while Ares waved his wand over his left hand. The wedding band glamoured into a Slytherin ring. But I could see through it to the golden band. "Do you promise not to mention anything about Ares, Sidra, or I being together, existing, or on good terms until the day after my seventeenth birthday?"

"I swear," they answered quietly. Minnie had a dangerous look in her eyes. She was up to something, but I didn't really care.

"I think it would be best if the two of you headed off to bed," Minnie said, standing.

"Of course, Minnie. It's nearly curfew," Ares said, standing.

"Wait, I'm not done," I said, grabbing Ares arm as he tried to leave.

Ares sighed and braced himself, "Get it over with."

I took a step back, assessing him before landing a solid punch to his jaw. I landed another punch to his left eye and then kneed him hard in the gut. "That should look convincing."

He chuckled, wincing as he worked his jaw, "You saw my mark while I was picking up my books in the library, flipped, and beat me up because you left your wand in your room."

"And that's why I love you," I giggled, kissing his cheek. "You come up with the best cover stories."

"You've only been thinking about it for weeks now," Ares laughed.

"Well, I have to find out eventually, don't I?" I returned. "Night, Ares."

He rolled his eyes and watched me leave him behind to my mother and father. The sharks.

I realized I just escaped a confrontation with my mother. Oh, this was sweet.

I was a mother and a wife now. And I would soon be a warrior in the war. I could feel it fast approaching.

* * *

Actually, thirteen chapters after this next one chapter after this. . . :P My bad. Anyway, I hope you like! Please, review! Tell me what you think should happen, how it should end!

-Nastya


	34. Chapter 34

"Have you even begun studying for your NEWTs?" Sophie asked at breakfast.

"Nope," I answered.

"Sahara! This will determine everything! The NEWTs tell us what jobs we can have!"

"Too bad, Sophie. I have more important things to worry about."

"Like your beau?"

"Like the war," I answered coldly. She looked offended at my tone, but I didn't apologize. "I'm never talking to Ares again."

"What'd he do?" she demanded.

"It's what he could do that caused it," I replied.

"And?" she prompted.

"He has the Mark," I replied.

She gasped, "No."

"Yup. All those good for nothing Slytherin's have them, I reckon. And it's disgusting. Right now, I'm focusing on destroying the Death Eaters, then I'll worry about school."

"But the girl-"

"What girl?" I asked, showing her fake concern. She caught on.

"That girl in the hall yesterday," she said quietly. "Do you think she has the Mark too?"

"Probably," I sighed. "I don't know who does and who doesn't. But if I know anyone that does, I'll never talk to them again."

"Sahara-" Sophie tried to reason with me, and I knew she was serious.

"No. I'm an Order member. I am not on the side of the ones that kill for fun," I snapped.

"Jeeze, you're so touchy," Sophie grumbled, biting a piece of her toast.

"Good. I'm glad I amuse you."

She grabbed a piece of toast from a silver platter and lifted it to her mouth as she looked do the doors, but it fell from her hands. "What did you do to him?"

I looked up and saw a black eyed Ares. "Oh, that? That was nothing compared to what it was last night."

"But last night-"

"I'm finished talking about Zabini."

"Fine. Then you can talk to him, he's heading right over here."

I groaned and made myself busy, buttering my toast. "What, Zabini?"

"Don't forget, some of us don't have a choice. But when we get out of here. I will make sure to find you and kill you, Weasley."

"I'm so scared, Zabini, I'm shaking in my boots," I returned, sipping my tea.

"You should be scared, Weasley. I'll see you in battle."

"Same goes for you," I smirked, looking over my shoulder. My long red hair flipped and brushed against his arm, which was holding onto the table next to me.

"Until then."

"Get away from the brave house, Zabini. Slytherin is for cowards."

"You have some guts, Weasley."

"Yeah, I guess I do. What are you going to do about it?"

"Just wait," I promised, smirking. He smirked back and walked away.

"Jerk," I muttered.

Sophie laughed, "God, he looked awful."

"He'll look worse when the war comes in full force," I swore.

"Alright, you're really over playing this one," Sophie whispered.

"I sure am," I smirked.

My mum entered the Great Hall then and walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes wandering over the Slytherin's dangerously.

"Professor Bella!" Sophie called.

My mum stopped her footsteps and looked at Sophie, "Yes, Sophie?"

"You see, the Prophet hasn't been coming lately and I was wondering if you could tell us why," Sophie said. And it was actually a popular question. The Prophet wasn't coming and we couldn't figure out who was dying or was captured because of the war. And most of the students were already worried enough with NEWTs coming.

"That's what we'll be discusing in class today," my mother answered sadly before turning and walking away.

Sophie looked at me, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, looking worriedly up towards the teacher's table. "But I don't think it's a good thing."

S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z-S-Z

"Many of you are worried about the war," Professor Bella started. "I know Sirius has probably told you about potions that would kill someone with only a drop. But there are also spells that only take a few words. These are called the Unforgivables. Who can tell me how many there are?" My mother's eyes looked over the classroom. Slowly, Sophie's hand rose.

"There are four, as of May thirty-first 1999. Sixteen years ago, the Ministry thought to add Sectumsempra to the list because of its horrific effects."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Can someone tell me the least deadly of the four. The least painful, but still the very serious unforgivable? Mister Zabini!" My mother volunteered.

"The Imperious Curse," Ares answered quietly. He looked sick to me.

"Exactly," Mum smirked. She turned on her heel and grabbed a box. I winced as I saw what it was. Pygmy Puffs. She better not. "Today, I'll be showing you the curses on four Pygmy Puffs. Do not try these yourselves because otherwise you'll earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. Imperio."

The Pygmy Puff that was previously cuddled furthest away from her flew as a pink streak to my desk. I diverted my eyes and swallowed hard. It jumped into my hair and started to jump around before leaping over the desk. People were already laughing from the antics. But I was horrified.

This was awful what she was doing. And what did this have to do with the Prophet.

The pink Pygmy Puff landed on her desk and she placed it in a new box. "The next curse, Miss Hopsinger?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," she whispered.

"I can't hear you. Speak up," Mum said, her eyes flashing a red for a moment.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Renee stated loudly and clearly, giving my mum a glare.

"Yes. The nasty one." She turned, clicking her tongue as she looked over the Pygmy Puffs before pulling out a purple. "Crucio!"

The poor thing whimpered in pain before screeching as loud as its tiny lungs would allow. The purple creature writhed in front of Sophie and she was staring at it wide-eyed.

"Stop it!" I interrupted, my voice near hysterical. "Can't you see it's dying! Stop it!"

My mother continued the spell a second longer to spite me, and then ended it.

"The third one, Mister Summerlin?"

Kellen bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Don't know? Hmm . . . Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not going to say it," I said strongly, staring at the Blue Puff in her hands. "What you're doing is barbaric and is what got you put in Azkaban in the first place."

My mother's smug smile quickly turned into a scowl. She narrowed her eyes and I could see her close to snapping.

"Very well. This, class, is the killing curse. And only one person is known to have survived it. My very good friend, Harry Potter." She rested the Puff away from the class and on her desk. "Avada Kedavra."

It gave a squeak as it saw the light, and the only sound it made after contact was a thump as it fell to the table. My mother stared at it for a moment before turning to me. I could see her swallow tensely before nodding, "And the last curse was already given to us by Miss Ingleton. Sectumsempra. The Blood Curse."

The yellow Pygmy Puff was next and I felt my bottom lip tremble, "Sectumsempra!"

My breath came out in a strangled gasp and my hand quickly went to my mouth. I saw many people behind me flinch out of my peripheral vision. Slowly, blood appeared on my mother's hands as she held the Pygmy Puff for us all to see, and walked down the rows of students. She wanted us to have a good view.

"Heal it," I demanded. "Professor, please, you can't let it suffer."

"You're right," My mother nodded. She placed it on my desk. "Why don't you tell us the healing chant. The counter-curse?"

I shook my head, my eyes with tears, "I don't know it."

"Pity. It will die slowly and painfully then."

"Don't," I whispered. "Please, just heal it. It doesn't have to die."

"But, it does," my mother said, looking at me firmly. I used my Legimency to get access and she was repeating two words over and over again. The counter-curse.

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath, raising my wand and pointing it above the Puff. "Vulnera Sanentur.." I repeated the phrase for a few seconds as the blood soaked back into the squealing little rodent. Finally, it went limp and I looked at my mother.

"You killed it."

"Most do not survive the curse," My mother continued, flicking her wand. The animal went to the trash can, as did the one before it. "But those that do, are usually treated immediately. Vulnera Sanentur is the only two words you need to know to save a life. And they must be repeated over and over again until the wounds heal. Otherwise, it will just die. In this case, the Pygmy Puff died from heart failure of being in too much stress. Otherwise it would have lived."

"Professor, what does this have to do with the Prophet?" Sophie asked.

My mother smirked, "They were either killed, tortured, or Imperio'd to not make any more copies of the Prophet. Which means, we are completely unaware of how the war is going. Who is winning? Where are they? How close to the school are they? We don't know. And that's why letters are banned. No one is to write a letter to anyone. The owlery has been closed and all Owls are sent to your homes. Anti-owl spells have been placed around the castle. Only the teachers and Order members will know of something happening."

"But, Professor, there has to be a reason why Headmistress McGonagall would do this," Ares insisted.

My mother smiled, "Oh, there is." Her smiled turned sad. "A letter was sent last night to a certain Harriet Lunez. She died upon opening it."

"A student!" Sophie gasped. She turned to me, "She was a year below us. Gryffindor. It was a Slytherin. It had to have been."

"I thought the school was safe!" someone shouted.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be neutral."

"Enough!" My mother shouted over the mindless accusing shouts towards her. "We had no way of knowing until it was too late. Death Eaters sent that letter. We do not know if it was from a student here, or a Death Eater outside the walls. It was unnamed and unpostmarked. There was only one symbol etched into the parchment."

"And what was that?" Kellen asked.

My mother flicked her wand, the chalk board flipping over and revealing the mark. All of the Slytherin's gasped, as did I. I knew that mark. A swirled S, nearly looking like a twisted pipe cleaner was visible, as was a capital Z, stretching from one curl to another. The Zabini house engravement in all of their parchment as well as rings. It was even on his trunk. It couldn't have been-

"No one is allowed to leave, nor enter the castle until term ends."

"Professor-"

"This is not open for discussion. Now, for homework, I'd like twelve inches of parchment on the history of the Unforgivable Curses. Three inches for each curse. Class dismissed."

I grabbed my back and stood, walking briskly from the classroom, not even giving Ares a glance. He didn't do it. His father did. His father did everything to try to ruin us. And I trusted Ares. I knew he would do this.

But that didn't mean that one day he'd give into the temptation. One day he'd turn into a monster, like his father. It was entirely possible. No matter how much I wished it wasn't, it was. And we just need a long, long time until it actually happened.

* * *

And now there are thirteen more chapters after this! I'm onto writing them right now! Can't wait:) Review, please, and I'll be able to write faster!

-Nastya


	35. Chapter 35

"Can you believe it?' Sophie asked. "She showed us the Unforgivables! That has to be illegal!"

"I think Minnie gave her permission," I mumbled, biting my chicken dinner absently. A image of the Pygmy Puff curling in on itself during its runin with the Cruciatus Curse flashed though my mind. My fork fell with a clatter and I pushed my plate away from me.

"You're not hungry?" Sophie asked as she looked towards my untouched rice and only a bite of chicken gone.

"I lost my appetite," I muttered. "I'll be in the library."

"Finally, you start studying for NEWTs."

"I'm not studying," I sighed, standing and walking from the hall. I could feel eyes on my back and ignored them. I knew Ares was worried. We hadn't said a single word to each other since breakfast, where it was really just a fake argument.

And since Mum's class this morning, I hadn't even looked at him. I couldn't.

"Sahara," I heard my voice be called. I looked up from my book on Defense and saw my mother.

"Yes?" I asked, setting my book down and placing a bookmark in the pages so I wouldn't lose my place.

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

"To where?" I didn't know what this was about and if I knew where, maybe I could figure something out.

"The Room of Requirement."

A scream-fest then. "Sure," I said quietly. I stacked my books up before following her fast steps up the stairs and to the Seventh floor, where a door was already waiting. Inside, was Sirius and Dad.

"A family reunion. Lovely."

"You hang with too many Slytherin's. They're starting to rub off on you."

I narrowed my eyes. How dare she- "How dare you make a judgement off of my friends! They all aren't like Blaise Zabini."

She sighed, "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, Sahara."

"Then don't start anything," I bit back.

She swallowed a retort and nodded, "Very well."

"What's this about?"

"Your powers," Sirius said.

"I'm not bringing back Regulus again," I said immediately.

Dad chuckled, "Not him. We're going to be discussing how to make them stronger."

"They're already strong," I argued, confused.

"No. We're going to make you able to control them," Mum told me. My father rose suddenly in the air in a black bubble that could only be created by Mum. "Rescue him."

"But-"

"Do it," Mum said.

I concentrated and saw a white light shoot out from my hands, but it disappeared just a foot away.

"Think about setting him free. I'm a Death Eater that's going to kill him. You need to -"

"My powers only counter yours, mother. They don't do anything to a Death Eater."

"That we know of. If we can tame your powers, we can see what they do to people and spells," Mum said seriously. "Now try again."

It took thirty minutes for me to even keep the light from disappearing. I was able to get it to glow in my hands for five minutes straight before it flickered out. The farthest it could go was two feet. My father was in the air ten feet away.

"Again, Sahara," Mum yawned.

I grew angry, "I can't do this, okay? My powers bring people back from the dead! I can't do the same things you can, okay!" White light burst from my hands and I waved them dramatically, "See! Nothing!"

Mum cleared her throat as the white light died down and I was able to see across the room. My father was sitting on the couch, and the bubble wasn't around him.

"Now do the same thing again, but without getting mad."

"Mad? That's an understatement," I muttered. But inside, I was elated. I had powers.

So I did the same thing, only nothing happened.

"Alright, we'll keep working on that. Now, can you make a shield?"

"I can only do what you've seen," I snapped.

"Alright then," Mum said happily. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

"What was the whole point of this, anyway?" I asked.

"The war is going to be coming here, Sahara. And we have to get your prepared to save as many people as you can."

"But I can't-"

"And I'll see you here tomorrow at the same time."

She walked from the room before I could even say something to reply and I was left with my father and Sirius.

"She really does feel bad for the way she treated you," Dad said.

"She sure shows it," I snapped.

Sirius sighed, putting his feet on the coffee table, "And that, my dear, is exactly what she's doing. She doesn't want to admit she was wrong, because she's too proud, but she does want to become close to you again. And therefore, you see, she is helping you with your powers to help protect you."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"Ah, but its the truth," Dad nodded. "She's always been a weird one, your mother."

"Why did you two get married then?"

Dad smirked, "I love her. I couldn't live with her. And I knew she'd be going to Azkaban. You want to know what I wished for?"

"What?" I asked. Mum said he never told her, but it's been twenty-one years. Surely something happened already.

"That I'd live to see my grandchildren," he admitted. "The war did kill me, and I never even saw my daughter. But in the spirit land, I saw the future. Saw what you'd be able to do. And I saw that you'd have the most beautiful children. And that was enough for me to keep me satisfied. Granted, I was too handsome for heaven."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What he's trying to say, Hara, is that he's glad you brought him back. He has a chance to see your kids once you're married."

"I know what he's trying to say," I smirked. Even though Dad's already seen my daughter, his granddaughter, Sirius didn't know that. "And you're welcome. I hope one day, your wish will come true."

"Did you make a wish last night?" he asked.

"No," I said, frowning. "I was kinda not paying attention."

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "It's going on tonight as well. Make a wish."

"Wishes are the most magical things that happen in our world," Dad said cryptically.

I nodded, taking a step towards the door, "See you two around, yeah?"

I shut the door behind me and headed to the Astronomy tower. Just as Sirius said, there was a meteor shower tonight as well. I leaned against the rail and made a wish that I hoped would come true with all my being. _I wish that Sidra will be safe for the rest of her life and nothing will harm her._

* * *

Twelve more! This chapter was a very good friend of mine:P Shows that Sahara and Bella are working on making amends! So, review and tell me what you think is going to happen in later chapters! PLease, review!

-Nastya


	36. Chapter 36

When I came back to the Room of Requirements, the next night, I was surprised to see Harry Potter first. Then I saw Ares, which I raised an eyebrow in alarm about. Then I saw Sophie, Kellen, and Parker. Oh, dear.

"What in the world?" I asked.

"Well, in the world," Harry teased me, "I'm teaching all of you defense."

"But-"

"These are your friends and they are just as much of a target as you are."

I doubt that. "But Harry, I don't think that Zabini needs to be here," I said, "No Death Eaters allowed, remember?"

Harry frowned, spinning his wand in his hands, "I thought the two of you were friends."

"Were," Ares supplied, glaring at me. I could see the smirk on his lips, but knew no one else could. He was always so smirky that his neutral expression was eerie.

"My mistake then. . ." Harry said, a confused look on his face, "Mister Zabini, if you'll please head back to your dormitory, then."

"With pleasure."

When he left, his brisk footsteps caused him to bump into me.

I hissed, "Watch it, Zabini."

"You watch it," he retorted.

"Go cuddle up with your little snakes and leave the real lions to their games."

He clutched his wand menacingly, "I would watch your back if I were you, Weasley."

"You and who's army? Oh, that's right, your father's."

He narrowed his eyes, turning abruptly and slamming the door behind him. Maybe I went too far.

"Alright, that was a great show, but we need to get to work."

"Harry, just tell us what to do," I sighed.

"I want spells that you've yet to learn."

"In war, why don't we just use Unforgivables?" Kellen asked.

"Because, if they dodge and it hits someone you know, it would make you the traitor," Harry insisted. "Now, let's start. Filipendo."

After going through every spell in the book fifty times, he only then started to insist upon weird ones. Like bandage charms. He even had us do a flower sprouting charm.

"If I wanted to go through school again, Harry, I would have reread my books," I snapped after he asked us to do Aquamenti. 

"You never know which spells you'll need in war. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Prepared?" Parker complained. "I'm bloody exhausted and we haven't even started any physical duels! This is insane!"

"Come back tomorrow night, then. Sahara, your mother will be here to teach you more power enhancers."

"Joy," I muttered. "Night, Harry."

"Night, you three," Harry yawned before opening a door at the back of the room and leaving.

We made our way back to Gryffindor Common Room, slowly, and tiredly. The bell was ringing nine o'clock. An hour of spell casting. I might have wand-wrist in the morning.

"So what happened between you and Zabini."

"I saw his Mark," I told Kellen.

"You knew he was a Death Eater, Sahara. Don't feed me that crap. What happened between you two?"

Parker was always so invasive. So I made up a lie, "I caught him."

"With?"

"Renee," I replied. Sophie's eyes widened.

"When!"

"Last night," I replied.

"But-"

"That's why I was late coming back to the Common Room," I shrugged. "I was upset."

"You didn't break his teeth in?" Kellen seethed.

"Um, if I would have, Renee would have totally known something was up," I shrugged. "Anyway, Sophie, how's Jake?"

"I'm moving to America once school's out."

"What?" Parker, Kellen, and I asked at the same time. My tone was more a squeal and their's was disbelief.

"Well, we're sort of serious and he says that the pack needs him back there. So, I agreed to move there. I already told my parents that I was going to University there, but some details don't hurt to omit. And he wants me to meet his father and sisters."

"No way! When did he ask you?"

She mulled it over in her head, "About a week ago, I believe. I told him my answer yesterday after I talked it over with Professor Black."

"You talked to my Mum?"

"No, Sirius," Sophie laughed. "He said that if I really want to, I should. And I really want to."

"We have to have lunch every weekend, then," I ordered her. "And any puppies, I get godmother."

"Who else would I pick for that?" she laughed. "And only if I get godmother for your kids."

I thought about it, nodding, "Deal."

"There's birth control in the Muggle world, did you know that?"

"But it doesn't work for purebloods," I told her. "The magic in our system thinks its a poison and dilutes it. My mother already gave me this whole sh-peal."

"Shame. Do you realize what kind of figure you have?" Parker asked, looking me over.

"That's what my metamorphic powers are for, stupid," I said, ignoring his stare at my legs. "And besides, I don't plan on becoming pregnant anytime soon."

"You aren't even dating anyone to worry about that," Kellen laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled. Thank god they believed my lie. And although I felt awful about it, I had to do it. Ares and I had to appear not friends anymore. The war was approaching. We didn't know who to trust anymore with information. And being in love with a Death Eater is not something Order members approve of right now.

Besides, something big was coming. Something that would change us forever.

* * *

Eleven more! Review and you'll get a cookie! Who's in for a shocker?

-Nastya


	37. Chapter 37

"Happy Birthday," I smiled, pressing my lips to Ares's lips. "You're seventeen today."

"Thanks, baby," Ares returned the smile and kissed me again.

I giggled and hopped out of his lap, grabbing my present from the chair. "I got you something."

"I told you not to-"

"I didn't listen," I smiled. "Now, do you want it now or after NEWTs?"

"Now, because I won't concentrate on my NEWTs without knowing what it is," Ares nodded.

I pouted, "Fine. But you can use it later, then."

His eyes widened in interest, "What is it?"

"You have to open it!" I giggled. I tossed the slender silver package towards him and he caught it easily with his training and Quidittch skills.

He looked at me for a moment, and I nodded in encouragement. He tore into the wrapping. "Careful!" I chided, sitting next to him on the couch, my legs crossed and facing him. The first thing he saw was a beater bat.

"No way!" he exclaimed. Then he saw the signature. "You got Viktor Krum to sign a beaters bat for my birthday?" Then he saw the picture frame. And the bat was immediately forgotten as he picked it up. "When was this?"

"Well, Sophie was sneaking around that day and she took this picture and gave it to me," I told him quietly as he picked it up and smoothed it down as he admired it. "I made a copy for myself, of course, but this one is the one that moves and I made sure you got it."

His fingers traced the forms on the picture. He was holding Sidra in his arms, looking down on her. It was only her first ten minutes of being welcomed to the Earth. And I was standing next to him, watching her as well. It was the perfect picture.

"And these?" He picked up another pile a moment later.

"Pictures Teddy gave Minnie. These were the best ones. The first time she rolled over. Her first giggle."

There were more of course, but he understood that as he flipped through them, a small smile on his lips. "We did good, didn't we?"

"We?" I asked, confused.

"We made this," he whispered. "You and me." He stopped on a picture of her giggling and kicking her legs. "And she's absolutely perfect."

"She is," I nodded.

"Good job."

"To you too," I smirked, resting my head on his shoulder. "I think she'll look like you when she's older."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, his head resting on top of mine. His shoulder dug into my ear, but it was comfortable.

"Because she has your face structure," I nodded, pointing towards her jaw line and cheek bones. "She's a mini you with my parts."

He chuckled, kissing my hair, "She's still absolutely beautiful."

"As handsome as her daddy," I said quietly.

"My father's coming tomorrow," he said. "Minerva's going to Floo him in. And once he's here, he's going to try to marry me to Renee."

"But it won't work."

"Exactly," Ares replied. "He's going to know."

"We'll make it work, somehow."

He nodded against me, "You're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't."

He sighed in relief, "Don't walk down any corridors tomorrow without Parker and Kellen with you. Both of them. And don't go to the library at all, nor any place that's dark and shadowy. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we have no NEWTs. I want you to have the least likely of a chance that my father will find you."

I nodded, "I know. I won't do anything that will get me killed."

"Good," he nodded to himself. "And I won't leave Minnie's office until I know for sure that he had left the grounds. That's when I'll find you. I'll send you a patronus."

I grinned, "Or I could just follow you all day in dog form. Hide out in Minnie's office, where he won't see me."

"You're not going anywhere near him," Ares interrupted immediately, squashing my idea. "You'll stay with your friends."

I bit my lip, nodding, "Fine. But I want to know everything when you return."

"Of course."

"Now enough of this depressing talk," I said suddenly. "It's your birthday and you need to get to breakfast now so you're fed enough for NEWTs. So. . . get. And don't loose those things," I said sternly.

He chuckled, standing. I stood as well, kissing him on the lips passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Happy birthday, babe," I grinned before flouncing out of the Room of Requirement. His chuckle sounded as I left. Oh, he'd get it.

I was extremely excited, yet extremely nervous at the same time. Sidra was a month old. NEWTs were today. And Blaise Zabini was coming to the castle tomorrow to get him married to Renee Hopsinger, which wouldn't be able to happen, because he's already married to me. And on top of all that, I haven't studied a single lesson of my classes for NEWTs. Oh well. Not like I don't have millions of galleons that will support me through life anyway.

But I really did want a job as a healer, preferrably working at Hogwarts once Pomphrey retires.

I met up Sophie, Parker, and Kellen at breakfast and did a last minute cram of everything I needed to know for these tests. Which was a lot and there was no way I would be able to go over it all at breakfast.

"Didn't study?" Sophie guessed, sighing.

"SHhh!" I snapped, turning pages furiously in my seventh year books. "I'm trying to study."

Sophie just sighed and shook her head at me. "Pathetic."

"Shh," I insisted, turning to Transfiguration. I totally forgot about that class. . . oops.

"You haven't gone to Transfiguration classes in months," Kellen insisted.

"Yeah, every Thursday," I nodded.

"We had them every Tuesday, stupid," Sophie cried. "I can't believe you didn't go to Transfiguration!"

"That's why there were no Gryffindors," I mused. "Only Claws and Huffs."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sahara! You could never get a job!" Sophie exclaimed.

I shrugged and kept flipping through my notes. It was the same class. Just with different people. Not like I missed anything. I was absently chewing my bacon and reading over Ancient Runes, when Headmistress Minnie cleared her throat.

I set down my bacon, but not my book.

"All seventh years are asked to stay in the Great Hall. The rest of you, please, head to your classes for the day. Seventh years, your head of house will assign you to your seats for NEWTs testing."

I finished my ancient runes book and cried out in triumph, "Haha! Take that Sophie! I just studied everything for NEWTs in a breakfast!"

"You are so going to get Trolls," Sophie shook her head, frowning.

"Oi, Weasley!" I heard someone shout. I turned, meeting Ariana Phillips eyes.

"Yeah, Phillips?"

Her Head of House badge for Hufflepuff shone in the candle light.

"If you get all Excellents and Outstandings on your tests, I'll give you five hundred galleons."

I laughed, nodding, "You're on. And if I don't, I'll give you five hundred galleons."

"Wicked," she approved.

"There is no way she'll pass her tests just by studying for a half hour," her friend, Penelope, insisted. "If she fails, you owe me your Krum set."

"You're on," Ariana nodded, shaking her friends hand. "And Sahara, if you don't pass, you owe me a Viktor Krum bedroom set."

I snorted, unable to hold back my laughter, "Hey, I'll make it two."

"Pretty confident, Weasley, aren't you?" Zeus Hopsinger sneered.

"More confident that you," I retorted.

"Yeah, well, your little lost love is marrying my sister tomorrow," he sneered. The Hall was deathly quiet at that. All the seventh years gasped.

"Hmm, funny," I replied, smirking. "Tell me how that works out." I wagged my finger menacingly, "Oh, and Hopsinger?" He jerked his head in acknowledgement. "Renee's a little slut. I'd get her tested. Wouldn't want Zabini dying on her would you?"

The Gryffindor's bust out laughing at that, as did a few Claws and Huffs. "Sahara! The teachers can hear you!" Sophie whispered.

"Like she cares!" Kellen laughed. "This is epic. They can't do anything! We aren't students anymore. Our classes ended yesterday and this is just a test."

"Oi, Weasley, don't you dare talk about my fiancee that way," Ares sneered.

I pretended to be wounded, a smirk on my lips, "Oh, did I hurt poor Renee's feelings? Oh, I'm soooo sorry, slut." Parker was dying laughing. "I didn't mean it, honestly."

"If you're going to say something to her, you can say it to my face."

"Fine," I said breezily. "Ares Perseus Zabini. . . you are the biggest mistake I have ever made."

His jaw set and he glared at me, "Yeah? Your little Ingleton friend's mine."

Sophie made a little squeak and I spun around, looking at her. "What?"

"I-It was nothing, I swear!" Sophie insisted. "Nothing! W-We bumped into each other! Honest! That was all!"

I took a deep breath through my nose before facing Ares, "Good luck on your tests, Zabini. You'll need it more than I."

Oh, I wasn't acting this out anymore. The Sophie thing was pushing it and he knew that. Was he trying to push my boundaries?

"Alright, enough, enough, before I begin deducting points," Minnie said sharply. "Now all of you, one person per table." I scooted down the benches until I was four tables in. Sophie was at the front, her body the opposite angle of mine. I could see her clearly. Next, was Kellen, the same direction I was facing. Parker was a table next to me, facing me, and on my other side were a few more classmates I rarely spoke to. My back was to Ares. Which would make this entire testing easier.

It may have been his birthday, but he just crossed the line with messing with my best friend.

"You have until dinner. Please begin," Minnie sounded. Tests appeared in front of us and I began on Transfiguration. Oh, Ares was so in for it.

* * *

AH! Ares messed around with Sophie! What? That's right, readers. And for the full story, stay tuned for the next chapter, and review!

-Nastya


	38. Chapter 38

I looked at the familiar faces that were gathered in the Room of Requirement. Sophie, Jake, Parker, Kellen, Mum, Dad, Sirius, Minnie, Slughorn, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Victoire (which made me wonder if they left Sidra home alone), Lavender - Ron's wife - George, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Seamus, Molly, Arthur, Grandma Trixy, and some of the other Order members that had joined for this war.

It was uncharacteristically silent.

Sophie met my eyes and gave a small smile. Apparently, in our third year, she got a little tipsy and ran into Ares, giving him a thorough snogging before giggling and running off. Now, Ares and I weren't together then and I couldn't really be mad at her for that. It stung for a few hours, but I forgave her. I couldn't stay mad at my best friend for long.

"Sahara Bellatrix Weasley, you turned seventeen today, correct?" Remus Lupin asked. I jumped at the sudden noise, but nodded in affirmation. Even if that wasn't my true name anymore. "And you wish to become an Order member?"

"More than anything," I said immediately.

"And you pledge your loyalty to the Order and its cause?"

"For eternity," I nodded.

"And you agree that the Death Eaters have to be eliminated in order for the war to end."

"The ones that commit the crimes should be sent to Azkaban, yes."

"And you will attend every meeting regularly and without hesitation."

"As regularly as I comb my hair," I smirked.

"Very well. Hold out your left arm."

I did as he asked and knew I was getting the kickass tattoo of a phoenix on my arm. It was almost identical to the Dark Mark, only ours were easier to look at.

Three long feathers stuck out from the Phoenix's head as a symbol of this being the third war.

"Welcome to the Order," Lupin nodded to me.

I grinned, "Thanks."

I ran a finger over the mark after he removed his wand and noticed him nod. "First, I'd like to ask."

"Go ahead," I smiled, waiting.

"How do you destroy the Death Eaters you brought back?"

I winced and shrugged, "I have to touch them. And then, just like with Regulus, I have to will them away."

Lupin nodded, but it was my mother who spoke, "We need to come up with a plan to get the Death Eaters to become close enough to Sahara that she's able to send them back."

"What if we just killed them?" Jake asked, like it was obvious. I was already shaking my head.

"It doesn't work," Dad said. "When we come back, we're the age we were when we died, but we age as well. The only way we can die again is from old age. The Killing Curse doesn't affect us. . . because, well. . ." 

"You're already dead," Mum nodded.

My father nodded, "And therefore, we're invincible until we die of old age or Sahara sends us back."

I bit my lip as eyes went to me.

"Which means we need to come up with a plan," Grandma Molly decided. "And how are we going to do that?"

There was silence as we pondered this question. "Why don't all of us think of something? And tomorrow we can meet here and come up with an ultimate plan."

Arthur's suggestion was the best so far.

"Now, we need to boogie," Sirius said. "This meetings over and I'm going to celebrate my grand-neice's birthday!"

He tossed me a bottle of firewhiskey, winking, "You have no classes tomorrow, so what the bloody hell are you waiting for?"

"Sirius!" Mum scolded, taking the bottle from my hands just as I went to open it, a wicked grin on my face. "That's entirely not appropriate in school."

"Whatever, Bells. Give it to me then," Dad asked.

"Absolutely not."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, let the girl have some fun, Bella. It's not everyday you turn seventeen."

"Sorry I'm late," Angela called as she entered. She was sporting a wicked bruise on her cheek and had a little one she was pulling behind her. Ah, their son.

"What happened to you?" Sirius demanded, examening her cheek. The firewhiskey was forgotten by him, but my mother did give it back as she went and picked up her baby cousin to play with.

"Little run-in with Rowle. They're guarding the castle and waiting," Angela shrugged.

"You could have gotten killed!" Sirius cried.

"I'm a Muggleborn, not helpless," Angela rolled her eyes. "It was just a stunning spell that knocked me into the gate. No damage done."

I grimaced at that. the Death Eaters must have been closing in on the school then. We only had two days until we'd be put on the train to leave.

"Sahara, I think it would be best if you three left tonight," Minnie said, standing next to me. "With the Death Eaters looming around, it will only be a matter of time until they penetrate the wards."

I swallowed and looked at the Order, which was talking to each other about war strategies.

"They don't know, though, Professor," I sighed.

"They do know that Mister Zabini is married, just not to who. You made sure of that the day Blaise arrived. It's strange, the way you two go back and forth in keeping your relationship public. I have a feeling that some people already have suspicions of what is truly going on."

I chuckled, "We are a pretty twisted pair, Professor."

"I will have Teddy Floo to his home to get Sidra while you go find Mister Zabini."

"Professor, must it be now?" I asked desperately, standing to keep our conversation from eavesdroppers.

"I believe it would be best."

"But just knowing about a Death Eater is a ticket to Azkaban, Professor. Some of them will only see him as a threat and act accordingly," I insisted in a fierce whisper.

"Sahara, I can personally vouch for you and Mister Zabini. As will your father and Sophie, as well as your mother. Merlin, even Sirius knows how different the boy is. The chances of you being thrown in Azkaban are highly unlikely."

"Just like they were for my mother," I retorted bitterly.

Minnie sighed, "I see why you would be afraid. But the case against your mother was an entirely different case."

"Yes, she was harbouring a turned Death Eater that was a convict. And I'm in love with a forcefully turned Death Eater that wants out, but can't because his father's the bloody leader! That really helps my case, Minerva."

She didn't comment on my harsh tone, nor my disrespect in using he first name unasked. Minnie was a teasing name, but Minerva told her I meant business. "I understand, Sahara. I believe that it would be best if you would go get Ares and when you come back, Sidra will be here for you."

I set my jaw defiantly, but nodded, "Fine. But if you're wrong about this, so help me, I will do everything I can to take you down with me."

Minnie's lips turned into a thin smile, her eyes showing amusement, "And I'd gladly be taken to Azkaban. I guarantee that you will not be in danger."

"Now that, Professor, is something you can't promise," I said quietly. I took a step away and headed towads the doors, "I'm going to the loo. Be back soon."

"Don't fall in!" George called.

"Shut up," I said menacingly, but ended up smirking and laughing on my way out. Oh, now I had to show them everything. My darkest secret. And not even Sophie knew it, my best friend.

* * *

So, now you know;) Please, review! Next chapter is the revelation!

-Nastya


	39. Chapter 39

I was just turning to the Slytherin dungeons, when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," I growled, snapping my arm out and elbowing the person in the face. I heard a sickening crunch.

"Bloody hell, Sahara! It's only me!" I heard Ares groan as he leaned against the wall, clutching his nose. I gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so on edge lately and I was looking for you!" I uttered in apology, pulling out my wand. I waved it instantly, hearing his nose snap back in place and the blood disappear. He gave a groan, but a toothy smile appeared.

"Don't worry about it. What were you looking for me for, love?" he asked, his hands resting on my waist. He pressed his lips to mine and whispered, "Happy birthday."

"Minnie wants to see you in the Room of Requirement. We're leaving tonight."

"But-"

"Her orders," I said bitterly. "Pack your things and meet me at the entrance in five. I have to go get my things."

"No need," Ares sighed. "Ponce!"

Even though Ares had just said the name as though he were talking to me, a pop sounded and a small elf appeared just by my ankles.

"Master asked for Ponce?" The creature asked.

"Pack up my things, as well as Sahara's, and take them to my personal manor. Tell the elves to set up the rooms for suitible living."

"Yes, Master," the elf bowed. He turned to me, "Mistress."

I gave him a smile as he apparated and took Ares' hand. "You ready?"

"They're going to kill me, aren't they?"

"Not until they kill me first," I said jokily. I tugged him with me towards the stairs.

"And why tonight? I thought we were leaving tomorrow night."

"Change of plans," I shrugged. "Apparently, Death Eaters are surrounding the school. And my grand-aunt was attacked as she came to the castle."

"Is she alright? Who was it?"

"Rowle," I answered sighing, reaching the fourth floor stairs. I waited for the stairs to settle before climbing them. "And she's fine. A little bruised up cheek. Her son was unharmed."

"She had her son with her?" Ares gasped, mainly due to the long walk from the dungeons to the seventh floor. I giggled,s haking my head.

"Well, she was coming to a little party. And all of the Order was there, so family as well. And besides, the kid's cute. He's what I picture our son to be like one day."

"You want to have more kids with me?" Ares asked quietly.

My eyes widened as I realized what I said, "I mean, uh, I sort of. . . if you wanted to, of course. . . and I - well, I know you probably want a son to teach Quidittch to. . . and I'm babbling like a Hufflepuff. I just, I don't know. Do you?"

"Merlin, yes!" he laughed. "But only after the war is over and everything's quieted down. I only want them safe."

I smiled, looking back at him as we approached the door. "That's why I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Always keeping me safe," I teased, touching his cheek and placing a kiss on his lips. It was just then that the door opened to the room of requirement and a laughing Lupin froze immediately. Ares turned his head so that his face was hidden and looking down the hall. My head, however, had the unfortunate fate of meeting Remus Lupin's gaze.

"Who is this?"

I swallowed uncomfortably and shifted on my foot, looking at Ares, "Um. Well, you see."

Ares turned his head to look at Lupin, "Hello."

"Oh my bloody Merlin," Remus whispered.

I frowned, but took Ares' hand and pulled him into the Room of Requirement, dodging George's hand that swung around as he spun, singing and drinking firewhiskey. The room grew deathly silent as they all saw Ares. The only sound was the doors slamming shut as the heavy stone rested in place.

"What is he doing here?" someone spat.

I met Sirius' eyes, "Ares' is here because he's my best friend and my husband and he deserves to celebrate with us."

"You're married to a Death Eater?"

"You showed him our faces!" Angelina cried.

"Most of you are family," I stated calmly. "I figured you could handle it."

"And I'm back!" Teddy sang into the quiet room as he stepped out of the fireplace. His grin vanashed when he saw the two crowds. Minnie, Fred, Mum, and I against the rest of the Order. Victoire stepped out behind him and joined my side of the room. Ares squeezed my hand tightly as he saw people pull out their wands.

"I thought you got rid of him," Sophie asked. "You told me that you caught him with Renee and you haven't talked since!"

I could see the betrayal in her eyes, "I couldn't exactly tell you I got married, could I? And I intended to tell everyone tomorrow anyway."

"He should be in Azkaban!" Ron cried. "Isn't his father the leader of those Death Eaters."

I frowned deeply and stepped closer to Teddy, "Thank you, Teddy. for getting her."

With my free hand, I took my growing daughter from his arms and heard them gasp.

"We're going to miss her. Hey, you got to bring her by to visit, yeah?"

"Every week, mate," Ares laughed, clapping him on the back. "And you'll visit us when your little ones out of the oven?" 

"Mate, did you even have to ask? Of course I will," Teddy laughed, shaking his hand and kissing my cheek. "Don't forget. She's allergic to peanuts." 

"What?" I asked, horrified. Peanuts were the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I was eating peanuts and I kissed her cheek, she grew red angry blots all over her. Be careful, cuz."

"Thank you," I nodded, hugging him tightly. I met Victoire's eyes and she just smiled, nodding in understanding. I then looked at my Mum, who was smiling softly at me. Was I finally forgiven? I then looked towards the Order. "I will always fight for the Order. But I will not allow you to take him to Azkaban for being just a Death Eater's son. He may have the mark, but he's nothing like them and he'd never hurt any of you intentionally. We're leaving. But we'll see you in battle. And remember, I have your backs."

I threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and stepped inside, clutching Ares' hand painfully as he quietly said the directions to our new home. The fire must have heard him, because we were gone before I could even take a breath.

* * *

They took it surprisingly well, right? No killings:) Review for more:)!

-Nastya


	40. Chapter 40

We landed in a crisp autumn red foyer. Our trunks rested by the door. And the fireplace we stepped out of turned off immediately, breaking any connection to the Floo network it had.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around.

It was that moment that the two month old in my arms decided to wail.

"Oh, shhh," I whispered, rocking the girl slightly. "Don't cry. Don't cry for Mummy."

Her jet black hair, as short as could be, was tied in a little flower clip and her purple outfit was probably really hot on her. But that didn't stop her bright red face from crying.

"Shhhh," Ares whispered, pressing his head on my shoulder as he assessed the baby from over me. "Daddy's here. You're going to be alright, little Princess. I'm going to watch over you just like you need."

She quieted down, hearing Ares' voice, but still was crying hard enough to make her hiccup.

"Oh," I sighed, shaking my head as little giggles escaped me, "You're crying so hard you're making yourself hiccup. Stop that," I said in a baby-talk voice. I know I vowed not to do this, but it was the only thing I could think of. "Stop it, stop it, stop it." 

She quieted a little more, so she was now just hiccuping between coos.

"I've got it," Ares said in triumph as he waved his wand around and presented me with an object. No, he didn't present it to me. He presented it to our daughter.

"A lion?" I asked, gazing down at the green and silver lion. Oh, the irony in that. What next, a red and gold snake?

"Hey, it shoes her what she's made of."

"She's a baby that doesn't even know what a lion is, Ares. And besides, a green lion? Are you trying to give Godric Gryffindor a heartattack?" 

He smirked, nodding, "Yup. I figured, you know, his ghost roams this place so why not give him something to complain about."

My eyes widened as Sahara started to play with the lion and I turned my head to look at Ares, "We have Godric Gryffindor's ghost here?"

He winked, "Do we?"

"I'm asking you."

"It may be possible that I bought his daughter's home for us to live in. And he happened to die here in a brawl with his daughter's husband and himself. From which he haunted the residence to get revenge on his son-in-law."

"Dear Merlin, I think I love you, Ares," I whispered, shaking my head.

"And I haven't even given you the tour. If that was all it took to make you love me, I would have brought you here a long, long time ago."

"You had me since first year," I responded. "No ghosts necessary."

"Well, then at least let me give you the tour. You have been waiting long enough. It is quite rude to keep a lady waiting. I'm quite sorry for that, m'lady."

"Shut up and start showing me around," I giggled, slapping his chest.

"As you wish," he bowed dramatically before placing his hand upon my lower back and guiding me into the living room. I had no idea what the outside looked like, but I knew this place wasn't as elaborate as it looked like on the inside. It had to have been a simple three bedroom.

We ended up in the kitchen/dining room area and I sank down on one of the chairs, Sidra resting on my chest sound asleep. The walk had slowly lured her to sleep and I was thankful. This was going to be hell though. I'd get no sleep at all.

"So. . ."

"So?" I prompted as Ares didn't continue.

"You still haven't gotten your birthday present from me."

I flushed, "You didn't have to get me anything, Ares. This is enough already."

"Yeah, well, this wasn't your present in the first place. And besides, you got me something," he winked and walked towards the oven, and pulled something out. I expected it to be a burnt piece of food.

But it was only a letter. I flinched for nothing. Pathetic, Sahara. Absolutely pathetic. What's a letter going to do?

"Open it," Ares suggested as I stared at it.

I already recognized the handwriting.

"Ares. . ." I whispered, using my free hand to reach out and dig at the seal. It popped open and my gift was displayed for the world to see. Two tickets to Phantom of the Opera in a few months. A gift card to Purgatory - the spa in Knockturn Alley. And then there was a letter. The handwriting was what was on the envelope. My mother's.

"She gave this to me to give to you. It's sort of something I thought would cheer you up."

"Oh?" I whispered, scanning the contents.

"Mmhmm." 

And indeed it did. She apologized for everything she accused me of, the way she treated me. And she promised to be there for me, Ares, and Sidra. And that was just what I wanted for my birthday.

My mother was back in my life.

And my daugher's too.

"Why don't we put her to sleep and then you and I can christen this house together?" Ares suggested, smirking seductively.

I giggled, "Show me her room."

He took my free hand and walked quietly up the stairs in the foyer to the bedroom that would be our daughters and I set her in the crib before turning to him. "And now we can christen this place as ours."

I nodded in affirmation, pressing my lips to his. As he pushed me against the wall, hungrilly kissing my neck a moment later. I moaned as his hands tried to work at the zipper behind me. But my dress would not budge.

"Damn it," Ares muttered against my collar bone.

He gripped my dress and I growled onto his jaw bone, "Don't you dare tear my dress off."

"It's sexy," Ares whined.

"Pull the zipper down, Ares, not up." 

But it was too late, the moment was gone. Especially when Sidra chose that moment to begin crying.

I sighed, "She's probably hungry."

"So am I. So I'll make us some food and you can eat with me after you finish feeding her."

I nodded, but would not admit how scared I was as he pecked my lips and took off to the kitchen. I didn't even know how to breastfeed.

Oh Merlin, my baby was going to starve to death.

"Shh," I murmured as I picked up Sidra and started to bounce her as I paced in a circle. "Shh. . . Mummy will think of something to figure this out."

But apparently she had a different idea. She took a tiny hand and grabbed my breast, her mouth searching the fabric for something to feed off of.

She knew what she was doing. Alright, then. I waved my wand, causing my shirt to tear in half and slid my bra off of one side. Her fingers dug into my skin, but it didn't hurt. No. I take that back. As soon as she latched on, I gave a nearly inaudible gasp. Ok, that kinda hurt.

She continued to suck, obviously satisfied, because her eyes closed and her grip losened.

My first day of parenting and at least I did something right. Even if she was the one that showed me how to do it.

It's going to be a long seventeen years.

* * *

Ah, their first night parenting and Ares escaped;) Please, review! And thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed so far! We only have about seven chapters left and I really appreciate you guys:) Please, review!

-Nastya


	41. Chapter 41

It was the Stag patronus that had interrupted my reading of the Prophet.

"The Death Eaters are closing in. Apparate to the Room of Requirement immediately for battle plans."

Uncle Harry's voice echoed throughout the house. I nodded, waving off the patronus as I transfigured my clothing into a tank top and soffe shorts. Ares came into the kitchen panting.

"The elves are watching her. I told them that if we don't return in four days, to pass her onto Teddy and Victoire."

I nodded, clutching my wand with my fingers as I stepped into his embrace, "I love you, Ares." 

"I love you as well," he whispered. And he hugged me close, closing his eyes, as did I, while we just stayed in each other's arms for a moment. But when he tensed, I knew he was being called.

"I'll see you in battle," I told him quietly, touching his cheek. He pressed his lips to my forehead, whispering an apology before he apparated.

Tears built in my eyes, but I apparated anyway, landing in the Room of Requirement.

"Sahara! Thank god you're alright!" Dad cried, hugging me.

I gasped for air, "Of course I'm alright! Dad, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he grinned, releasing me from his vast hold. "How are you?"

"A little sleep deprived, but what can you expect, having a three month old that can barely roll over?" I teased.

"Must be hell."

"Eh, s'not that bad after a while," I shrugged. "You get used to it."

I spotted Mum and kissed my dad's cheek before heading over to her, "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"We're going to stun every Death Eater we see. After we get them all, we'll have you send them back. It will only be when the war is over."

"Good, tell everyone to stand around the portrait entrance in a moment. I have an announcement to make."

"You're not pregnant, right?" Mum asked cautiously.

I grinned, "I don't know, am I?"

She groaned, "I'm too young to be a grandmother," she muttered, walking away to pass my words along.

"You already are one, mother!" I called after her, laughing.

She flashed me a wink before I continued on, trying to find my friends. And I found them talking to the Cullen's.

"Alright," Sophie snapped, seeing me. "What the bloody hell was that stunt you pulled two weeks ago?"

"Um . . ." I hesitated. "Surprise?"

"Surprise? That's all you have to say?" She shrieked.

I grinned, "Yup."

"I hate you," she muttered, hugging me. "But I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," I laughed. "Listen, I already told Mum, but you need to get everyone's attention for me to announce something in like five minutes."

"What's it about?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like the sound of this, Sahara."

I grinned, shrugging, "Who got all O's on their NEWTs?"

"You cheated," Sophie defended. "There had to have been no way! Where's the letter?"

I laughed and pulled out the letter I recieved from Minnie a few days ago. Sophie scanned it and gasped, looking up at me. "I can't believe it."

"Oi, Phillips, I got all O's!" I shouted towards her. She was across the hall, talking to her friend.

She looked up though, when she heard me and laughed, "No way!"

"Totally way!" Sophie defended me. "I'm staring right at it now. That's ruddy impossible!"

"When this is all bloody over, I'll give you your galleons, Weasley. Or do you go by Zabini now?"

I laughed, "Whatever you want to call me, Phillips."

"Weasley it is, then."

I smiled at Kellen and Parker, "You two better watch your backs."

"Have you met us?" Parker gasped, offended. "We are only the most careful people you've ever met."

"Kellen certainly isn't," I smirked. Kellen flushed as he ducked his head.

"How's Ariana doing?"

"You just talked to her," Kellen shrugged. "She insisted on being here, even though I refused. Date's set for next weekend."

"I'll get you two a little toaster, how's that? People still give those as wedding gifts, right?" I whispered to Sophie.

She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"It's going to be at the Burrow, because of Ariana's great-great grandmother being a Prewett or something like that." 

"Aww, you'll be related to the family," I cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Where's Ares?" I heard someone said beside me.

I looked at Teddy and shrugged, "He- he has a little something to do before he joins us."

"Such as?"

"Spitting in my father's face," a proud voice said.

My eyes widened as I spun around to face my husband, "You didn't!"

"Totally did," Ares grinned. I leaped at him, attacking his lips.

"I totally freakin' love you."

"Hey, mate," Ares said to Teddy over my shoulder as he pulled me off of him, "If you want to get Vic horny, just spout some lie she wants to hear about you being brave and heroic."

I turned and faced Teddy, "Works on me everytime."

Teddy gagged and shook his head, "Don't tell me about your hormones. I'm your cousin, not your freakin' therapist."

"Sure?" I asked, confused. "I could have sworn-"

"No, Sahara," Teddy said firmly, but I could see the humor in his eyes.

A throat cleared, "I believe Sahara would like to say something."

I looked to see my mother, and grabbed Ares' hand, pulling him with me to the front of the crowd.

"All of you," I shouted to the crowd. "Ares and I have a plan. Keep the original, where you stun the Death Eaters and I take care of them. But remember. If a Death Eater gets the upper hand-"

"Apparate," Ares finished for me. "Get out of the way of the spell. The Death Eaters are brutal because they know they cannot die. Do not aim to kill. Aim to stun."

"And Ares and I will be working together out there. No one is to attack him in this room. Is that understood? He's a member of the light just like the rest of us."

My sentence was punctuated with Ares grasping his left forearm in pain. I nodded, "Go. I'll finish up here."

He nodded and apparated from the room. There were a few whispers at his mark having burned.

"Ares and I will be meeting in the transfiguration Court Yard. That is where most of the Death Eaters will enter," I said confidentally. Alice nodded in confirmation as a few people looked at her. I smiled, missing my old friend. "From there, my mother will meet with us and all Dementors that are coming that way will be crushed by her. Is that understood, mum?"

"Got it," Mum nodded.

"Those that I resurrected," I called. "Don't stop fighting no matter what. You're free and nothing can kill you now." They nodded. The four people that I had resurrected looked around the room at each other, giving a signal with their eyes. "And vampires, keep close on the students. Ares and I can take care of ourselves, but the others don't have special powers like Mum or I."

The Cullen's nodded - not even phased with their missing brother who was still rotting in Azkaban - and went to the students that needed it. Ariana, Penelope, Sophie, Kellen, and Parker.

"Sahara?"

"Yes, mum?" I asked as people started to leave the RoR.

"Did you get my letter?" she asked queitly. "I gave it to Ares, but I wasn't sure-"

"He gave it to me," I smiled. "I forgive you. I love you, Mum. And if anything happens to me out there, Teddy and Victoire are Sidra's godparents."

"Ares would still be alive."

I shook my head, "If we're going to be fighting together, he'd be the first to fall, then I'd get hit."

"Why would he be first?"

"He betrayed them, firstly, and he'd sacrifice himself for me. He believes Sidra needs me more than himself."

"He's right, you know. A child needs their mother until they are of age."

I smiled, "I know."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for a few years."

"Don't worry about it. What's in the past is in the past. Besides, it's because of our little feud that Ares and I grew as close as we did in fourth year. I should be thanking you."

"I love you, Sahara."

"I love you, Mum," I smiled. The bells ringing in the Clock Tower caused the entire room to fall silent. The remaining people looked around, trying to figure out what the signal meant.

"That's our que. The Death Eaters are now entering the Quidittch pitch."

"How did you-"

"You honestly think I spent the last two weeks sitting around?" I asked, interrupting my mother as we both sprinted down to the Transfiguration Court Yard. I laughed, shaking my head. "No way. I contacted Parker and told him to keep a look out in the clock tower when the Death Eaters enter the grounds. Once they cross wards set on the Pitch, ring the bells. I've been preparing this for what seems like ages now."

"You really thought of everything?"

"What can I say? Being a mum has made me into a superwoman."

Mum laughed, but it quickly died down when we reached the Transfiguration Court Yard. The battle had already begun as George dueled Alecto Carrows. I recognized her from the Prophet just before the distributions of it had stopped.

But a rogue curse had strayed from their battle. The Killing Curse. I recognized it immediately, and try to put up my sheilds, just as my mother had taught me, but it was too late. "Remember what I taught you," Mum instructed just before it hit her. She didn't even flinch or move. She took it. She knew it was coming.

I hissed a curse, but searched around for Ares.

He wasn't here. I knelt next to my mother and tucked her wand under her shirt so no one would steal it from her. "I'll bring you back, Mum, I promise."

"Oh, now, this is positively touching," A cool voice said from behind me. I squeaked and turned around, only I was grabbed and felt the sensation of apparation before I could conjure a shield. I really need to practice conjuring shields.

We landed in the dark, moldy smelling home of some shop keeper in Hogsmeade. I winced as I saw his lifeless body in the corner. No wonder is smelt bad in here.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, seeing Blaise Zabini look at me, carefully.

"All in good time, daughter-in-law. All in good time."

My eyes widened as I realized he knew. What did he do to Ares? Where was Ares? Was he dead? My thoughts were silenced as I was slammed against the wall, and everything went black. Wonderful.

* * *

Uh oh:) Review and find out what Blaise wants with Sahara! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope to see more come in! 6 chaps left!

-Nastya


	42. Chapter 42

I came to what must have been hours later. I groaned from my position on the floor and realized that my clothing was torn and disgusting looking. And I hurt in places that haven't hurt since I gave birth to Sidra. My eyes widened in realization and horror. He didn't!

"Ah, you're awake," the leader of the Death Eaters said casually from his position on the couch. I winced as I realized I was a few feet from the dead house owner and the stench was overwhelming. "I was beginning to think you'd miss all of the fun that's happening on the battle field."

"What did you do to Ares?" I demanded, feeling stronger than I felt. I was glad that my wand was still in my coat pocket. I could feel it digging into my side.

"Oh, my son?" Blaise asked, shrugging. "Nothing too damaging to his face. But he certainly will recieve a few stares from beautiful witches as he walks down the street a single man."

"So you're going to kill me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am, but me killing you would be too simple..." he looked me over, sighing. "And a waste of your abilities."

"My abilities?"

"To bring people back from the dead!" Blaise laughed. "Surely you can't forget that."

"Kind of hard not to," I muttered.

"You see, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" I said lightly. "Is that all?"

"Yes," he said, not bothering to comment on my sarcasm. He obviously didn't have the same humor as his son. "You see, I know all about my granddaughter." My eyes widened in fear. "Oh, yes, didn't Ares mention that he told me? He told me all about her. How her brown eyes twinkle in the sun. And how her black hair resembles his. Every last detail."

"Ares would never-"

"A little veratiserum works magnificentally, darling," Blaise laughed coldly.

I sagged against the wall in defeat as I realized that there was no hope for me or my daughter anymore.

"What do you want from me?"

He continued from where he left off, "I know all about Sidra Vega Zabini, Miss Sahara. I know also that you bring people back from the dead."

"Who do you want?" I whispered, sickened. He would either rape me again and again until he got me to comply with his rules, or he'd kill me.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Sahara."

I knew what he meant too. Or rather, who he meant.

"The Dark Lord for your daughter's life. If you want to keep your daughter alive, Sahara, then I do suggest you hurry up and bring the Dark Lord back to full power."

"I don't have the energy," I said earnestly. "I've been drained and I'm weak from when you hit my head on the stone."

He looked me over before waving his wand. I flinched, waiting for pain to be inflicted. But there was none. My clothes straightened and repaired themselves. And in front of me appeared a silver tray with an apple and some bread. A cup of water was next to it.

"Where is Ares?"

"Oh, he's fine," Blaise assured me, smirking. "Battling for the Death Eaters as we speak."

"And my daughter will not he harmed?" I asked as I bit into the apple.

"Not a single hair on her head will be misplaced and she will live to a very healthy age with her father."

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "What does he look like?"

I could hear the smirk in his tone as he replied. "Red eyes. Pale skin. Black cloaks that ooze darkness. And -"

I already knew, of course, I was just trying to stall from bringing back the most feared wizard in history. But it was too late. The picture had formed in my mind of what he was talking about.

A wand was instantly pressed to my throat and I gasped, whimpering in pain as Blaise caused me to shift my legs so I stood.

"My Lord," Blaise bowed. "We've been hoping for this day for seventeen years."

"Blaise," A slithering voice hissed. I opened my eyes, meeting a beady red pair. "Such a faithful follower you've proven to be. And who is this?"

"Sahara Bellatrix Weasley, my lord," Blaise answered instantly.

"A Weasel?" The Dark Lord asked, surveying me.

He really was ugly.

My hair turned a dark purple as I growled, "Do not call my family that-"

"Who are your parents, dear one?"

"Bellatrix Black and Fred Weasley," I spat.

"Such spirit. I had the same when I was your age."

"My Lord," Blaise said eagerly. "The girl is even more powerful than her mother!" He continued on excitedly as the man before me looked at me in interest. "She can bring people back from the dead."

"I can only bring back two in a days rest," I growled. "I was passed out for a week just by bringing back four."

I probably shouldn't have said that, because the Dark Lord chuckled and stepped closer. "Such magnificent powers. Is that how I have come back, then, Blaise?"

"Yes, my Lord. It took a few years to make sure her abilities were strong enough. But with some practice at forcing people back from the dead through her, I knew she would be ready."

"Ah, yes, you've brought back the Death Eaters that are fighting as we speak, am I correct?" the Dark Lord asked.

Blaise nodded, bowing, "Yes, my lord. That would be a correct statement."

"Then let us head into battle to see the people out fighting a lost cause for the Order's side."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Please, just let me go. I did as you asked. You can leave Sidra and I be. I won't cause you any trouble, I swear," I begged as Blaise dragged me out of the door with him and the Dark Lord.

"Shut up, you little chit."

"And who is this Sidra?"

"My daughter," I growled, narrowing my eyes at Voldemort. How dare he -

"Such a young age to have children, aren't you?" Voldemort asked, his tone was still harsh.

"Well, Ares Zabini and I are in love," I replied. "Why wait for the war to be over to start a family?"

"Zabini? Your son, Blaise?"

"Regrettably."

"Then the girl some respect. A pureblood and your daughter-in-law. Not to mention, Blaise, she did do you a favor. She did bring me back from the dead. And for that, she will in your debt forever. As well as mine."

I had the upper hand.

"Of course, My Lord." I was immediately released and nearly fell forward as my legs collapsed underneath me. I grabbed the wall and struggled to stand.

"Keep walking," Voldemort hissed.

"You shut up and walk," I snapped back.

His lip curled in anger, but he picked up his pace. Another wand-wave and I didn't feel sore, nor weak anymore. Blaise gestured for me to follow in front of him. And I did so, already trying to form a plan. Dear Merlin, please help me. Bloody hell, Godric's ghost that I've never seen, please help me.

I really think Ares did lie about Godric's ghost and our house history for that matter. Typical. Whatever got me horny at the time.

* * *

Five chaps! And uh oh! HE's BAAAAAACK! That's right, bitches! So, please, review and tell me what you think! Next chapter gets back into the action of the battle:P

-Nastya


	43. Chapter 43

The sun was shifting through the castle's high roofs. The clouds of dust and ground up stone didn't make it easy to see. But you could certainly hear the crumbling of rocks and the sudden scream of a curse or charm. But as soon as people saw Voldemort, they froze in shock. I was still in step behind him as he walked through the Transfiguration Court Yard. He came across my mother's body and used his foot to examine her face.

"Don't touch her," I growled, trying to reach for my wand. Blaise grabbed my arms and prevented me from lunging at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort didn't acknowledge me as he tutted, "Such a waste of talent."

"She's not some trophy," I ground out.

"Of course not! She's a valuable fighter, especially for our side."

"I am not on your side."

"You did bring me to life, Miss Zabini."

I growled at him, and he just laughed obnoxiously. By now there was a crowd separated by allegiance placed before us.

"Yes, I am back," Voldemort announced. "All thanks to this beauty that is so fiesty."

I struggled in Blaise's grasp as I saw Ares' in the crowd of Death Eaters. My struggling became even more intense as Voldemort drew a wand from his robes. He was going to kill me.

"Hold her still, Blaise," Voldemort hissed. Louder, he spoke, "It has pleasured me greatly that she would approach Blaise with an offer to bring me back. All to assure her daughter's safety!" He laughed. "Oh, love. Such a petty emotion."

Blaise's grip on me tightened as Voldemort waved his wand to pull my sleeve up. He growled when he saw the Phoenix tattoo on my arm, but did not seemed deterred.

"Blaise, perhaps you should take her and brand her as your own."

"With pleasure, my Lord," Blaise said greedily. I was shoved to the ground and I cried out in pain as my body was sat atop of. My back dug into rocks and gravel from the fallen stones as Blaise straddled my waist. He ripped my shirt open and I whimpered, trying to shake him off of me. Instead, he did a charm to tie my hands above my hand and not move. I whimpered again as his wand touched just over my heart. "You'll always belong to me."

I screamed in blinding white hot pain as my skin felt as thought it was burning. It smelt like it was burning, too.

And it felt like my heart was going to burst into flames.

A second later it was gone and Blaise was off of me. I curled onto my stomach, sobbing into the ground. He just branded me like some cattle.

"Oh, how even the strongest have their weaknesses," Voldemort mused to the crowd. "How unfortunate. But the truth is, none of you have to go through with what she just did if you simply don't resist."

"We'll never follow you," A familiar voice snapped. Sophie. No, don't get yourself killed!

"And who are you?"

"Sophie Ingleton," she replied confidentally. Was Jake with her? "Werewolf imprint and Sahara's best friend."

"Don't tell me, there's a new Golden Trio."

"The Golden Quartet, actually," Kellen said, and I heard two sets of footsteps take a step forward. Must be Parker as well. I pressed a hand to my heart as the burning turned more intense. I felt it all throughout my body now.

"Hand back Sahara and we'll give you what you want," Sophie continued.

"What I want?" Voldemort repeated before he started laughing. "What do I want, little girl?"

"Control," Sophie replied, smirking.

What was she doing?

I lifted my head and met Ares' eyes. He sent me an apologetic look. Like it was his fault I was here. Which it wasn't. I shook my head slightly before pressing it to the cool stone ground. My shirt was ripped beyond Muggle repair and Blaise had my wand, so I was unable to get it back. Damn me and my unthinking-moves.

"My Lord, I suggest we kill her. Sahara is of no more use to us."

"Yes, yes, of course. She was useful. I suppose she has filled her purpose."

"Please, you can't," I pleaded as Blaise grabbed my hair and pulled me up to stand. The hand that was covering my wound and holding my shirt together went to my hair as I winced in pain. God, did the head have to be that sensitive. Not to mention he just knocked me out in the head too. Men are so inconsiderate.

"And give me one good reason."

I searched my brain deserately, "Because your wife really likes me and I'd hate for your marriage to crumble because you killed me."

"How considerate of you to think of someone else's marriage that is none of your business," Blaise started off sweetly, but shoved me to the ground again. I felt my head hit the stone hard, but didn't hear anything. I winced. "Ares, kill her."

"What?" I heard a squeak.

"Get over here, son."

Ares took a few tenative steps forward until he was in front of the crowd.

"Get over here, Ares," Blaise snapped. I swallowed back blood that was in my throat. Wonderful. I was going to die from bloodloss before my husband could kill me.

"Say your last words to your wife, son," Blaise drawled.

Ares clutched his wand in his hand and looked at me with determination. I was scared he would actually consider killing me for a moment. Just to end it.

"No."

There was a gasp from the Death Eaters and I could hear sighs of relief from the Order side.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Blaise said, glancing at the Dark Lord. He grabbed Ares shoulder and said in a menacing voice, "Kill her now. You've disgraced this family enough. Kill her!"

"Father, you know what? I haven't disgraced the family. Grandmother approved of her. So did mother. And you know what? The only one that disgraced this family was you. You and grandfather. So let me spell it out to you. N-O. No."

"Why you insolent child!" Blaise shouted.

* * *

Four chapters! Shocker at the next one:) You'll cry, I hope it's that shocking and sad. Review, please!

-Nastya


	44. Chapter 44

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" I cried in horror. The green light struck Ares' chest before he could even comprehend what was happening. He fell to the ground and I heard my body give a choked sob. I tried to righten by body to crawl towards him. But to no avail.

"Shut up," Blaise kicked me hard in the stomach and I fell back to the ground. I just looked at my husband and saw his black eyes staring at me, lifelessly. No spark.

Like when we were younger and first dating. His eyes held a spark of spunk, of mischeiviousness, and of fire. The burning of innocence when he looked upon you.

But as he lay here, I realized that what his father said was right. Blaise would get stares from the women, if he were alive. Three thin scars ran over the left side of his face. One went over his left eye, making it look red and puffy. He was marred.

His eyes, though. It was his eyes that I could not look away from. Pain, and love, and determination lined his eyes. Stress as well. But alas, no spark of his spunk. Nothing. Just the emotions he died with.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. He couldn't have been dead.

"Don't you dare try to even bring him back," Blaise growled.

"He's your son," I choked out as I spat out blood. When did I sustain an injury that would cause me to bleed in the throat?

"As you can see, resistance is futile!" Voldemort shouted to the crowd. "Join us or die. Join us or you will meet a very painful and unfortunate fate." He took a step foward and waved his wand, causing me to flinch from my position on the floor. But the spell didn't hurt me like Ares' death did. No, this one forced me to rise to my feet. The Imperious Curse.

"You must understand, my dear. You'd make an exceptional follower," Voldemort began. I flinched as his hand carressed my cheek and turned my head away from him. But his hand grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "What do you say?"

I smirked, and nodded, "Sure. I'll join you. Right after I send you back to hell."

"Wha-?" But he was cut off as he crumpled to the ground.

"You shouldn't have touched my skin, Voldemort," I smirked. I willed him away and he vanished as dust in the wind.

I stood and looked at Blaise. "Did you not know about that little detail?"

"What did you do to him?" Blaise growled.

"He's in the land of gumdrops and sugarplum fairies," I said sarcastically. "Didn't Regulus tell you, Mister Zabini?"

"Tell me what?"

"Not only can I bring people back, but those that I brought back, I can take away just with a simple touch."

His eyes widened in alarm, "But-"

"And the longer they've been brought back, the faster it is to get rid of them," I continued.

I now had the Death Eaters attention.

"All it takes. . . is one touch."

Blaise brandished his wand, "And if we kill you?"

"Then your son never returns, your Lord will never see the moonlight, and your followers will remain."

"They don't disappear?"

Why lie? So I told the truth, "No."

"Good," his lip curled in triumph. His voice was bitter, cold. And it scared the crap out of me. But if he was going to kill me, then at least I deserved to die fighting. It was the warrior way to go.

I took a step back as he took one towards me and realized how weak I was. My magic was drained from bringing the Dark Lord back. Sidra would never remember her parents if I died. Sidra . . .

A spark of determination went through me and I straightened my stance. "What are you going to do, Mister Zabini? Kill me? Go ahead. You have my wand, do you not? I have no powers against you."

"That's right, you don't."

I smirked, "So what are you waiting for?"

"Sahara, don't!" Dad cried. Did he not remember what my mother taught me? He was there.

"Avada Kedavra!" Blaise shouted.

There were screams as the spell came out for me. But I was prepared. I held up my hand and a crystal colored sheild appeared in front of me, causing the spell to rebound and fly towards the sky. Blaise stumbled back in shock.

"Oh," I smirked deviously. "That's right. I'm not defenseless." I giggled, "Silly of me to forget."

His lip curled in anger, "You can't shoot spells at me."

I laughed outright, tilting my head back as my laughs echoed off the courtyard. "Are you as stupid as you look? No wonder they didn't send you to Azkaban during the second war. You see. . . I don't need to send spells at you."

"You cheat death," he accused. "You're a Hallow."

Interesting. I never thought of that. But I certainly wasn't thousands of years old.

"I can cheat death, yes. That was never a question," I shrugged. "But a Hallow? There are only three. And I'm not one. And all three of those Hallows belong to my Uncle. No one else."

* * *

Ah! Three chaps left! Were you surprised? And Ares is dead. . .:( Sorry!

-Nastya


	45. Chapter 45

"Potter?" he guessed.

I smirked and gestured with my hand, "Hit me."

"Already did, sweetheart. It's funny, because I hit you in two different ways."

I curled my lip in anger, "You're a pig, that's why."

"You know what they say," Blaise laughed. "Like father, like son." 

"Your father must have been a real ass," I remarked.

"Sectumsempra."

My shield deflected it into the crowd of Death Eaters and someone screamed as it hit them.

Good.

"Fillipendo!"

Every spell he shot at me deflected off my shield, but all in different places. He was searching for a weakness. And he was seriously dafter than he appeared. Just give it up. I'm stronger than you.

"You know, Blaise, there's one thing that you don't have."

"Imperio!"

"You already know what it is, don't you?" I taunted. My step closer set him over the edge.

"Fiedfyre!"

I was perfectly safe as it encompassed me. I patiently waited until the fire disappeared from around me.

"A woman who loves you."

"Crucio!" he shouted with fury.

"And the funny thing is," I continued. "You love her."

"You know nothing of what you speak of."

"Perhaps."

"You destroyed my son."

"He approached me and he loved me just as much as I love him," I spat, my sheild strengthening in my anger. "Why stop what we had for the war?"

"Because he was engaged!"

"That was after we handfasted," I smirked. "He approached me and told me all about your arranged marriage taking place the day after his seventeenth. We married that night."

"The night your daughter was born, right? You trapped him."

"He loves Sidra, as do I," I growled.

"You are so much like your mother," he smirked. "Getting knocked up. Then you have the baby the same day as your wedding."

That was weird, I'd give him that.

I turned, casually flipping my hair over my shoulder. I heard him do a stunning spell and I shot my hand out, my eyes dangerously glinting as it reflected over the new shield and hit him directly in the chest faster and closer than he expected. He dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Oops," I said with no emotion. I walked over to him, a shield around me as duels started between other Death Eaters and Order members. I plucked my wand from his left hand and stood up, but thought better of it. And slammed my heel down on his nose. Prick.

It was then that I stood and looked around the battlefield. No one dared fight me, because they couldn't hurt me. But they were thinking about it. So I knelt next to my mother and husband. They were close to each other. Only five feet, perhaps, apart. I placed a hand over my mother's and nodded. "I'll bring you back soon, Mum, I promise. I can't now."

I turned to Ares, "You as well, wolf."

I stood and flung myself into battle. Teddy was the first to fall that I saw. I would bring him back. He wasn't dead for good. He had a little baby to be there for in the next few months.

I used my wand to stun the Death Eater he was battling. Then I turned, looking for more.

"Watch your back, Hara!" A voice said from behind me. I had turned just in time to see Scorpy stun a Death Eater that was sneaking up on me.

"Thank you," I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum didn't want to get involved, but Dad and I came. Liked your little fight there with Blaise."

"I'm glad," I laughed, flicking my wand a little to stun a Death Eater at his right. "And thanks. I've missed you."

"And a daughter? Merlin, Sahara. You couldn't wait?"

I shrugged, "What can I say? I didn't have the heart to."

He smirked, grabbing my arm as a spell shot in my direction. He jerked me hard and pulled me out of the way.

"Be careful, Scorp."

"Will do. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I asked, impatient, as I shot spells towards a pair of Death Eaters fighting with Molly.

"Try not to over exhaust yourself. You have loads of time to get these people back."

"Thanks," I muttered, patting his shoulder before throwing myself into the pack of Death Eaters that were battling my father and Lupin.

"Sahara, what are you doing over here?" Dad shouted.

"Helping!" I called, placing a secure shield around me as fired stunning spells at the Death Eaters. I was completely exhausted, but I had to keep going. People were dying as we spoke, and this war had to end soon.

* * *

Two chapies:O Almost over! There will be no sequel, I've decided. So, please, don't ask for it. I just want to end this story where it will be. And I sure hope you like it:) Review and tell me what you want to happen!

-Nastya


	46. Chapter 46

I collapsed on the ground. That was how I remember the last stun of the Death Eaters. It was the last one. Rodolphus Lestrange. And my grandmother had gotten him. Go Grandma Trixy.

"Sahara!" Dad cried, rushing over to me.

I didn't even care that I was half naked, my tank top still ripped in half, in front of him. At least I chose to wear my fancy black lace bra today.

"M fine," I mumbled, my arms shaking.

"Pomphrey!" he called. "I need you to get her a spot in the Great Hall!"

I was lifted up into his arms and realized how light I felt. My head was killing me still, but the battle had come first.

"She's bleeding profusely from the back of the head," Poppy observed, gently probbing me with her wand. I still winced. "And she's bleeding from her burn mark on the chest."

"Will you be able to get it off of her?"

"It's impossible. The brand runs to her heart. To take it off would kill her."

"Thank god she married a Zabini then."

I didn't hear what Poppy Pomphrey said in response, because I was doused in darkness. But it sounded strangely like, "She's dying."

S-Z-S-Z-S-Z

"Sahara?"

I groaned, swatting my hand to get Ares from playing with my eyelids.

"Ares, I know you're horny, but I'm not touching you. You bit me last time," I mumbled, turning away from him.

"Ok, that was far too much information for your father. Get up!"

I bolted upright immediately and my eyes widened in horror as I realized what I just said, "Oh my dear Merlin. Forget I said that. Forget the whole last five minutes."

"Your mother likes being bitten," Dad chuckled. I screamed and covered my ears. It was a few moments of him laughing to himself, before I took them away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I nodded.

"They've brought everyone that died in. All of the stunned Death Eaters are in the trophey room."

"How much damage to the castle?" I asked.

"Almost as much as the first war," Dad admitted. "You actually have a long list of visitors. But Poppy wouldn't let them in until after you woke up."

I yawned, stretching, "Who's the first on the list?"

"After me?"

"Duh," I said seriously.

"Well. . . there is Harry."

"After you? No Molly or anything?"

"Nope."

"Ugh," I muttered, searching for my wand. My father presented it to me after I threw all the blankets over me onto the empty cot besides me.

"Anyway, glad you're okay," he smiled. "I was really worried. Poppy thought you were dying there for a moment."

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so I think I'm in working function," I laughed.

"I'll go get Harry. You stay right here."

I nodded and dutifully sat, tucking my wand in my hair. I looked down at myself when I saw he was gone and my shirt was repaired. Probably his doing. My eyes scanned the hall until I saw the two bodies I wanted to see. Ares and Mum.

Ares was lying right next to her, which would have infuriated my mother to no end.

"George did that," Harry commented as he took a seat at the foot of my cot.

"I figured someone that knew how to get under her skin did," I smirked.

"Sahara, I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly," Harry said seriously.

My smirk immediately faded, "What is it?"

"Will you answer honestly?"

"Of course. You know I can't lie to you, Uncle Harry."

"Is Ares a Death Eater?"

I knew it was that question. "He has the Mark," I started. "His father is a Death Eater. His father forced him to take it." Harry nodded, and his face told me he already knew this.

"Continue," Harry said after I was silent.

"We. . . we never really talked about what he did when he was with them," I admitted. "But he's not like them at all. He wanted us to win this war. He wanted them gone, even his own father."

He nodded, "That doesn't mean he's not a Death Eater."

"He didn't kill anyone intentionally, nor did he want to torture. He was forced to or he would have died. And with Sidra, he didn't want to leave me alone with her."

"She was only born three months ago, though, Sahara. What about before then?"

"He didn't kill at all," I swore. "He would have told me."

"And tortured?"

"It was required," I said softly.

"What was?"

"He's not a true Death Eater, Harry. Harry, please, you have to believe me. He'd never hurt anyone! I'm the one that beats him up!" Harry chuckled at that. "And he doesn't complain. Still, he'd never hurt even the feistiest of dragons. Or a bloody rabid hippogriff! He's not a Death Eater!"

Harry nodded after a moment, realizing my words were sincere. "Alright."

"That's all?" I asked as he rose from my cot.

He laughed, "What do you want me to do? Interrogate you for the next fifty bloody years?"

"True," I nodded. "So, tell me, when can I get down there and get rid of us some D's?"

Harry laughed, "As soon as you want to."

"Lead the way," I instructed immediately.

I leaped out of the cot and smiled innocently at him.

"You know where the trophey room is. And there are already a few Aurors down there to watch your back."

I hugged him, "If they try to cart Ares to Azkaban, please, get me immediately. He's not going anywhere without me."

"He's not going to Azkaban if I can help it, Sahara," Harry chuckled, hugging me back.

I looked at him, my eyes shining. "Thanks, Harry."

He only nodded as he saw me take off to destroy the only resistance we had left, the Death Eaters.

I didn't feel exhausted after I got rid of these creeps. I felt refreshed and relaxed.

So I let the Aurors in the room take the ones that I didn't bring back and lug them to Azkaban while I headed back up to the Great Hall and approached the cot with my mother and husband on it. I could feel their spirits still lingering.

"Come back," I whispered.

It was Ares who twitched first. Always a fighter. He then gasped for breath as his body sat straight up and ran a hand over his chest before he looked at me, "Bloody hell. I thought you wouldn't bring me back."

I smirked and giggled as he grabbed me, draping me over him and snogged me senseless.

"You-" kiss "are" kiss "amazing!" I giggled as he kept talking in broken sentences. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "so much" The last kiss was hard and passionate.

"Get a room!" Dad shouted.

Ares held out his hand and I knew he flipped my father off. I gasped, pulling away and smacked his chest, "How rude!"

"Not as rude as watching you two snog," Mum commented.

I pulled myself off of Ares and tackled her into a hug, "It's all my fault you died! If I could have conjured that shield."

"You won for us, and that's all that matters."

"Not all," I told her.

"But you aren't pregnant right?" she asked immediately.

I laughed, "No. I'm not."

She sighed in relief, "Thank god." She turned to Ares, "Welcome to the family, Mister Zabini."

"You can call me Ares," Ares said smugly, his arm going around my shoulder as he tucked me into his side. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his chest, allowing one eye to look at my mother.

"Ares," my mother corrected, smirking. "Now, Sahara, I do believe you need to start bringing some of these people back. I know Tonks is about to pull her hair out over Teddy. And Victoire will throw a hot pan of cookies at you the next time you see her."

I giggled, picturing it. They both would, too. I kissed Ares' jaw. "Duty calls. Be good, babe. And don't provoke Uncle Ron, or Hermione."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "Ruin all my fun."

"I'm just saving your arse," I said sweetly. I flouced off and went to each person that was dead on our side. Minnie, Teddy - a heart breaking lifeless Sophie and Kellen - Angela, and Sirius.

But my secret was out.

"You're the girl that brings back dead people!" I heard someone say. I turned and sighed when I saw Rita Skeeter.

"That'd be me," I groaned.

"What do you think of the war? Do you think that loving both the leader of the Death Eaters and his son let you survive?"

"How about we get this straight. I only ever loved Ares. I do not, nor have I ever loved Blaise Zabini. And get that through your head."

"Leave her alone!" Hermione growled, stepping in front of me, "Unless you'd like the Ministry to know about your little escapades in my school years as a little black bug."

"Oh, Hermione dear, lovely to see you," Rita said nervously. "Oh, is that Bellatrix Lestrange? I believe I'll have a word with her."

"Any word about what happened here, Rita, and I'll tell, I swear I will."

She gulped and nodded, before scurrying off.

"Hermione what was that about?" I asked, looking to see her asking my grandmother some questions. Pathetic.

"Oh, nothing, dear," Hermione smirked to herself. "Just nothing. No one out of this room will know about your powers. Possibly only the sheild part. Don't worry about that."

"But what did you mean-"

"Oh, you should return home to your baby. And celebrate well with Ares tonight. I have a feeling everyone will be having fun."

She was changing the subject. I decided to just let it go, and nodded. I talked to the Cullen's for a little while, glad to see them all well, and found Ariana Phillips sitting on a cot, nursing a broken arm.

"They're in my pocket," she laughed.

"You want the proof?"

She nodded, and I withdrew the envelope from my shoe, tossing it to her. She opened it with her good hand and shook her head, "You amaze me, Weasley."

"I try," I remarked. "Oh, and Phillips?" She tossed me the bag full of gold and raised an eyebrow, "I'll get you another bedroom set. How about this one signed?"

Her eyes widened, "No way."

"Totally way," I grinned. She squealed and I walked away laughing. I was five hundred galleons richer and I just single handedly eliminated the Death Eaters. I'd say things were back to normal.

* * *

The last chapter is coming up and is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'm going to miss you guys!

-Nastya


	47. Chapter 47

12 Years Later. . .

"You just run towards the wall," Teddy instructed his daughter.

"Eet doesn't 'urt at all," Victoire nodded.

The blonde woman with a slight purple tint to her hair, nodded and clutched the cart before her, carrying her trunk and a tawny owl.

"Want me to go first?" Teddy asked.

The girl shook her head, "I've got it. Just give me a moment."

The couple waited patiently, and finally the girl took off. "She so takes after you," Teddy said to Victoire.

"Isobel eez more like you. You always 'ated running zrough zee wall," Victoire replied, taking his hand as both of them walked casually through the wall.

On the other side of the brick wall between platforms Nine and Ten, a large red and black train sat. Isobel stared in wonderment as the whistle sounded

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

Teddy and Victoire smiled knowingly. "Just leave your cart by the doors of the train and the elves will load it up."

Isobel nodded and took off.

"When's Sahara and Ares getting here?"

"What makes you think we aren't already here?" a sarcastic tone said. Victoire jumped, but regained her composure.

"Hey, mate," Teddy greeted, clapping Ares on the bag as they hugged. "We haven't seen you since Molly's lunch a few weeks ago."

"We were a little busy," Sahara shrugged.

"'ello, Sidra. I think Isobel's looking for you on the train," Victoire mentioned.

"I'll see you later, Mum, Dad," Sidra said to her parents, kissing her father's cheek, before taking her cart and putting it by the others.

"Hello, Solomon," Teddy smiled at the eight year old boy, who dark skin like his fathers, contrasted his start white hair. This kid always showed off his metamorphic powers in public.

"Hey, Ted," Solomon said shyly.

"And you, Elisabetta," Teddy said, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the shy five year old. The red headed girl clung to her mother's legs, one hand stuck into her mouth as she sucked her thumb. "How are you?"

"Good," she mumbled around her hand.

"Find any cute boys?"

This caused Sahara to giggle and Ares to give him a warning look.

"Boys are gross," Elisabetta said stubbornly. "They are mean, too."

"Are not," Solomon argued.

"Are too," Elisabetta said in her sweet, quiet voice. "And even Mummy says so!"

The eight year old looked at his mother, "But-"

"Now, now," Sahara chided. "Not in public. Besides, don't you want to go to Grandpa's joke shop after the train leaves?"

"Yes," Solomon sighed.

Ares chuckled, "You two want to go out for drinks later?"

"Please," Victoire said eagerly.

"Eight o'clock sound good?" Ares asked as his wife tied Elisabetta's shoe laces.

The sandy haired boy and blonde nodded, "Leaky Cauldron?"

Sahara stood, her purple hair vibrant that Teddy had to sheild his eyes. She sent him an apologetic smile, "We'll see you then."

The train gave a final hoot and the conductor cried, "All aboard!"

Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand and enthusiastically pulled him towards the front of the train to wave to their only daughter.

"Oh, don't you remember last year when I did that to you?" Sahara asked wistfully, leanind on her husbands shoulder.

"All too well," Ares replied, in mock defeat. He lifted his left arm to wave to his daughter leaving down the tunnel. She waved enthusiastically back, noticing her father's sleeve slip down just enough to see the mark he was so ashamed to mention.

She could see the red, angry, puffy scars from where she sat with Isobel and a few of her other friends from school. The mark was now only pink lines from where her father - according to her mothe r - had tried to cut and get it of when she was three. She wished she could have seen the tattoo before it was destroyed, and remembered it. But as her father waved her off, her mother shyly waving as well, she wondered. "Was that mark from the war?" she had barely said it aloud, so she didn't worry about her friends hearing it. Her mother had one as well, only hers didn't have the same shape as her fathers. Could they have been from opposing sides? How romantic...

* * *

Finite Incantatum...

That's the end, folks, of the Bellatrix Raven Who? series. I'm sorry and it's been a great:) Tell me what you think in a review and read some of my other stories, please;)

-Nastya


	48. Chapter 48

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
